Austin&Ally didn't do it
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: The whole group and Team Austin&Ally are at Sonic Boom , which is totally destroyed. Everything is upside down. Jimmy comes in along with the Watson parents and Lester and wants to know what happened. What did happen and why is the group even in Miami? Auslly. Other pairings will be revieled in later chapters! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D
1. What did happen?

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you very much! :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I actually promised to myself to not write a crossover again and here I am again :D**

**Haha well, but this just popped in to my head and didn't want to leave me :D**

**It's an Austin&Ally and I didn't do it crossover and I got the idea in the time I made a break because of some personal issues...**

**Yeah , but that's something else :)**

**Pairings will be revieled in later chapters! :D**

**If you have wishes you can write me :D**

**Well, Auslly is steady :D**

**This chapter is shorter than the normal ones, since it's only the endscene :D**

**The other chapters will all be over 2k words and with flashbacks like the normal I didn't do it episodes :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Yes, I'm already back. I'm to addicted to here to just stop and I decided that it's time to cheer myself up at least with this.**

**Well, I was away for a week. I hope you guys missed me ;D**

**Thanks for all the love through the past week from you guys! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'd love it if someone could help me with a cover image :) If you could make one, please write me! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The whole group and Team Austin&Ally are at Sonic Boom , which is totally destroyed. Everything is upside down. Jimmy comes in along with the Watson parents and Lester and wants to know what happened. What did happen and why is the group even in Miami?**

* * *

**At Sonic Boom**

**Austin's POV:**

I was in Sonic Boom with Ally, Dez and Trish and the group we met only a few weeks ago.

Those 5 were pretty cool, but there was just one problem...

Sonic Boom was totally ruined.

We kinda turned it upside down at a little discussion and now-

Yeah you guys probably get the point and now we did have a huge problem.

Everything was damaged and we all were in the middle of it.

''You guys seriously did that to Sonic Boom, because of one stupid fight?'' Ally asked in disbelief.

Instruments were shattered on the floor and it looked like a war had occurred there.

I could understand why Ally was so mad.

We kinda went too far but something did happened.

Something bad and we all kinda went in an outrage.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Ally and then replied, ''You were involved in this too!''

Ally looked at Jasmine in shock.

Well, Jasmine wasn't that wrong there either.

''Yes, but I didn't break the instruments!'' Ally told her, mad.

Wow. I've never seen Ally that mad.

That was pretty new to me and I had already known her since a really long time.

She was awesome and barely ever mad.

Then I stated, ''Well, actually Jasmine also didn't do it. In fact Logan, Dez , Trish, Delia and I did the most damage.''

The other said people except me glared at me.

Well, except for Delia who shrugged and then nodded.

''Well, but we had a good reason to!'' Logan now exclaimed.

Ally rolled her eyes at Logan and then crossed her arms.

''Being mad over the whole situation is definitely not a good reason!'' She cried mad and Logan jumped back a bit.

Wow. That guy really was driving Ally nuts.

''Ally is right. This is everything but okay!'' Lindy now also stated.

Wow, instead of defending her twin brother she was only taking us down even more.

Ally nodded and looked thankfully at Lindy.

Garrett looked a bit desperate at us and shook his head at the whole situation.

''Come on guys. We can fix this somehow or at least that much that nobody will expect too much wh-''

''What the heck happened here?!'' Ally's dad suddenly cried, coming in to Sonic Boom along with the parents of the twins and Jimmy.

Oh no. We were so screwed.

**Logan's POV:**

''What the heck happened here?!'' Ally's dad suddenly cried, coming in to Sonic Boom along with the parents of the twins and Jimmy.

Oh oh. That was everything but good.

I looked desperate at the others who looked as shocked as us.

What were our parents even doing here?

This didn't make any sense right now and the whole situation was already pretty much screwed.

''Mom, dad. What are you doing here?'' Lindy now asked my unspoken question.

The others out of the group also looked pretty shocked.

Mom crossed her arms and looked at us, furious.

''Someone told us that you guys didn't go to a camp like you told us and we thought that we come and see where you really are.'' She answered and Lindy and I stared in fear at each other.

''What did you do to Sonic Boom?'' Lester also asked in disbelief.

We all looked down at that.

Maybe we should've done the fight somewhere else.

''We can explain that!'' Trish stated and then looked at Ally. ''I mean that Ally can explain that!''

Ally glared at her and cried, ''Trish!''

Trish hid behind Ally and I rolled my eyes.

Wow, she was way worse than me when it came to things like this.

''Yeah and why aren't you guys in the studio?!'' Jimmy now also asked.

Oh yeah. We might should've told that our parents, too.

Jimmy then quickly added, ''I mean Team Austin and Ally of course.''

My mom crossed her arms and I knew that we were already screwed.

Well, we were from the beginning.

Before they had entered what was left of this shop.

None of us said anything now.

We were grounded anyway and that was a story I'd rather not tell, because our parents might get only madder.

If that was possible.

Well, but Lindy's and my parents, Jimmy and Ally's dad were still waiting and nobody said anything.

My dad now also asked, ''Well? We're waiting for an explanation?''

We all looked at each other in fear, not really knowing what to say.

''That's kind of a long story.'' I added like always when the group did something wrong.

Well, actually in hope that the people would stop asking, but I should know my parents better.

''Well, we have time. The flight home isn't booked, yet.'' Mom replied and I groaned inside.

So much about having a great time in Miami.

First the fight and now that?

We were beyond screwed, because of all of this and we all knew that.

Dez now spoke up, ''Well, then you better sit down, because when we say that it's a long story, and we really mean it.''

We all rolled our eyes at him but then really sat down.

We all were sitting at the benches at Sonic Boom now and the adults were still looking angry at us.

''Well, who's going to start?'' Ally's dad now asked.

We all looked at each other and didn't really want to say anything.

Nobody seemed interested in starting but we had to.

Ally sighed and then replied, ''I'm going to start. It all started a few weeks ago at Sonic Boom before a Team Austin and Ally meeting...''

* * *

**Well, that was the end scene of the story! :D**

**The next chapter will start with Ally's flashback about the Team Austin&Ally meeting :)**

**At first the groups won't be together, yet but you'll all see that in later chapters! :D**

**The story is going to be long and the normal chapters also longer than this one! :D**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. Who's coming to Chicago?

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the second chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the first one! :)**

**8 reviews on the first chapter at this crossover! I was beyond happy about that and I really mean it :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**Well, like I promised the next chapters will be longer and also hopefully better! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**IF you have any wishes for couples, write me!**

**Nothing is decided for that yet except Auslly! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 8 reviews on the first chapter again! It really made my day! :D**

_**Guest111:** Thank you for the review anyway and that's your decision after all :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Yes, I FINALLY POSTED IT! :D Haha no, I didn't want to kill you, girl :) xxx Awww thank you really much for the awesome review and now will come more! :D_

**_KimberlyBrooklyn :_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much! I missed you girl! :D I will! :)_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Thank you really much for the amazing review! :)_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Awwwww thank you really much and I really loved your review! I will! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ You'll see soon when they met! :) Awwww thank you really much for both :D._

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Awwww, missed you, too girl! :D Awww thank you really much and I will! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Ohhh, I love your review! :D I will! :D_

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''Well, we have time. The flight home isn't booked, yet.'' Mom replied and I groaned inside._

_So much about having a great time in Miami._

_First the fight and now that?_

_We really were beyond screwed, because of all of this and we all knew that._

_Dez now spoke up, ''Well, then you better sit dow , because when we say that it's a long story, we really mean it.''_

_We all rolled our eyes at him but then really sat down._

_We all were sitting at the benches at Sonic Boom now and the adults were still looking angry at us._

_''Well, who's going to start?'' Ally's dad now asked._

_We all looked at each other and didn't really want to say anything._

_Nobody seemed interested in starting but we had to._

_Ally sighed and then replied, ''I'm going to start. It all started a few weeks ago at Sonic Boom before a Team Austin and Ally meeting...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_At Sonic Boom_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I was at Sonic Boom, just selling some headphones to a costumer._

_There wasn't much to do today and I was actually just waiting for Trish, Austin and Dez to show up so that we could have our Team Austin meeting._

_The guys were late, again and it was kinda annoying, since it had been happening so much lately._

_I really liked the guys but being on time would make me like them just more._

_I sighed and took the money in to the cashier, just as Austin came through the door._

_He grinned wide at me and danced his way up to the counter._

_''Hey Ally!'' He greeted me cheerfully._

_I gave him a smile but then put my hands on my hips._

_Austin looked confused at me._

_''You are late.'' I stated. Austin looked down and nodded._

_''I'm sorry, Ally. Dez and I found this cool new pizza place here that isn't as mini as Mini's and we just had to buy a pizza!'' Austin exclaimed and grinned._

_I rolled my eyes and just wanted to say something as Dez came in, too._

_''Yeah! This place is so cool and they have so many pizza's!'' He added and Austin grinned and nodded._

_''I bet that if you would ask them for a pickle pizza, they would also do one!'' He told me._

_Pickle pizza? The whole thing didn't sound that bad anymore._

_Wait. They were still late._

_I just wanted to say something as Trish came through the doors, grinning wide._

_''Hey guys! I'm here. Can we start with the meeting?'' She greeted us cheerfully._

_Okay, what was up with Trish?_

_She normally never was that happy to do work, even if it was for her manager job._

_Something good happened and I could see it in her face._

_Austin and Dez nodded and I slowly nodded after a while, too._

_''Let me just close the shop. You guys can already go upstairs.'' I told the others._

_They nodded and rushed upstairs._

_I rolled my eyes, closed the shop and then followed them._

_As I entered the practice room, they were already sitting on the chairs._

_Trish was still grinning like a fool and then said, ''Glad that you are finally here; took you long enough!''_

_I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then said, ''Trish, I almost waited an hour for you.''_

_Trish rolled her eyes and ignored that comment._

_''Anyway, I have awesome news.'' She stated._

_Austin and Dez suddenly looked interested again._

_''What is the awesome news?'' Austin asked._

_Trish grinned still and then replied, ''Well, I was talking to Jimmy about us, travelling again somewhere to make like a little tour more or less.''_

_We all nodded. We were going to fly somewhere?_

_Where was it? Now, I was excited, too._

_''Well, and Jimmy at first said no, but you guys know me. I have my ways to get what I want.'' She added._

_I rolled my eyes and Dez replied, ''Pleading until you get it?''_

_Trish gave him a glare but we all knew that it was actually true._

_''Well, and then Jimmy said that he'll figure something out and... We're flying to Chicago for two weeks!'' She cried._

_My eyes went wide._

_Austin and Dez grinned wide and cried, ''We're flying to Chicago!''_

_Austin grinned even wider._

_Then he suddenly looked confused at Trish and added, ''What's so special about Chicago?''_

_Trish shrugged but this time I smiled._

_''There is a huge museum and so many cool things to visit. Besides, -'' I started but Trish cut me off._

_''Blablabla.'' She stated bored. ''Chicago has some awesome studios and studios and shows and gigs for you! You're going to get even more famous and we also get to make Ally more popular!''_

_Austin now grinned again and I looked offended at Trish even though getting more fans wasn't that bad._

_I went over my stage fright but I was not as good as Austin when it came to fans._

_Trish ignored the look._

_Austin jumped up and then cried, ''Well, then it's settled. Team Austin&Ally will fly to Chicago!''_

**_Flashback end_**

**Lindy's POV:**

''So that's why you came to Chicago.'' Logan now stated.

He really did look like he understood it for the first time.

''Didn't we actually already tell you that?'' Ally now asked confused.

I rolled my eyes at Logan and then told Ally, ''Better ignore it.''

Logan looked offended at me.

Then he cried, ''Hey!'' but the others just chuckled and nodded at my comment.

Logan crossed his arms and I just rolled my eyes again.

Sometimes my twin really was ridiculous and he actually knew that.

Well, but it was still Logan after all.

''Well, but the idea wasn't that good at the end like it seemed it would be.'' Jimmy stated.

I think that nobody could blame him for regretting his decision.

Trish shrugged and didn't say anything.

''No, not a good decision at all.'' Mom now replied.

''Well, but what happened in the mean time in Chicago?'' Dez now asked.

I looked at the others of the group.

Nobody really wanted to start but someone had to.

Garrett shrugged after a while and then replied, ''I can carry on, if you guys want to.''

We all nodded and then he added, ''Well, two days later I was with the group at Rumble Juice...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_Logan, Jasmine, Lindy, Delia and I were at Rumble Juice together like almost every day after school._

_It was a pretty normal day._

_Well, there weren't a lot normal days with our group but you get it._

_It actually was kinda boring._

_No one of us had to say anything and we were just sitting on the couch and armchairs and sipping at our Smoothies._

_''This is soooo boring.'' Logan stated and groaned._

_We couldn't even complain about that and just nodded._

_Jasmine was just typing on her phone and I tried to read what she was typing but couldn't._

_Probably because Delia sat between us._

_Lindy now also sighed and put her chin in her hand._

_Even Delia seemed to find nothing weird to distract herself._

_''If it goes on like this, I'll go home to my goat.'' She now stated._

_Wow talking about nothing weird._

_Lindy and Logan both rolled their eyes but I was too lazy to do that._

_''Can't we do anything?!'' I now asked and everybody else except Jasmine shrugged._

_Okay, what was Jasmine doing?_

_Lindy also seemed interested in what was Jasmine typing._

_''Even if you are not talking with us Jasmine, you can at least please tell us why?'' She questioned her._

_Jasmine now looked up and then shrugged._

_''Sorry, I was just looking at the Austin Moon site in the internet. Sadly there's no new video yet. Neither from Ally Dawson or from him.'' She told us._

_I rolled my eyes. I totally forgot about Jasmine's obsession with Austin Moon._

_Lindy looked interested and looked over to Jasmine's phone._

_Well, he was not only Jasmine's obsession._

_''Really nothing new from them?'' She asked now a bit disappointed._

_Jasmine shook her head, frustrated._

_''Nothing at all. They're pretty quiet in the last time. I don't know why but I really want to hear something new.'' Jasmine replied._

_Lindy nodded and Logan, Delia and I rolled our eyes._

_''I don't get what you have with Austin Moon.'' Delia now stated._

_I nodded at that and Logan , too._

_Jasmine and Lindy looked in disbelief at us._

_''He is one of the most awesome singers ever and his songwriter and partner Ally is great, too!'' Lindy exclaimed._

_Jasmine nodded eagerly at that._

_I didn't reply anything to that._

_''He isn't that good. Only because of the singing and dancing. He's not the only one who can do that.'' Logan now told them._

_Lindy rolled her eyes at her brother._

_''He actually does look really good and at least you can't do what he can.'' She replied._

_Logan glared at her but we others couldn't help but chuckle a bit._

_Lindy wasn't that wrong with that staement._

_Logan could neither dance nor sing._

_Logan crossed his arms and then told Lindy, ''I don't even want to sing well or dance well.''_

_Lindy laughed at that._

_''Well, wouldn't be so bad, maybe. Maybe you would finally get a girlfriend that way, that is if you could!'' She stated and Logan gasped at that comment._

_Gosh. These two were fighting again._

_Well, it was more interesting than doing nothing and I now looked at the two._

_Logan just wanted to snap something back as Delia groaned._

_''Could you guys stop fighting for once?'' She asked annoyed._

_Lindy and Logan now glared at her._

_''Not if he's insulting Austin Moon!'' Lindy exclaimed._

_''Why don't you marry Austin if you think that he's so great?'' Logan asked her annoyed._

_Lindy rolled her eyes at him._

_''Or you guys just go to Miami and meet him. '' I suggested what earned a glare from both Lindy and Jasmine._

_What? That was just a suggestion from me._

_''As if that would be possible.'' Lindy replied, rolling her eyes._

_I shrugged and went back to sipping my smoothie while she crossed her arms._

_''Even boredom was better than you're fighting.'' Delia stated._

_I didn't reply anything. Lindy and Logan neither._

_We just all crossed our arms and didn't say anything anymore even though Delia was kinda right._

_''Well, maybe I have a solution for you.'' Suddenly someone stated behind us._

_It was Max. That weirdo from the cinema._

_What was he doing here?_

_''A solution how to get Lindy, Jasmine, Logan and Garrett finally quiet?'' Delia asked interested._

_Max chuckled but shook his head._

_''I didn't mean that. I meant about meeting Austin Moon.'' He replied._

_Now Jasmine and Lindy were listening again._

_''What do you mean with that? You don't know Austin, do you?'' Jasmine asked Max with wide eyes._

_Max shook his head but then replied, ''Well, not personally but he's going to have a gig in Chicago soon. He also has one at one of the concert halls near by the cinema and that's how I know that. I also heard something about a song contest and a meet&greet with Team Austin&Ally.''_

_Lindy and Jasmine looked at each other and then started squealing._

_I immediately hold my ears as well as Logan and Delia._

_I saw Max's face and almost started laughing._

_As the two girls stopped, Lindy exclaimed, ''Oh my god that is so awesome!''_

_Jasmine nodded eagerly and then added, ''I know right? That is our chance to meet Austin Moon! We need to get a ticket for the concert!''_

_Oh no. I saw where this was going._

_Logan also shook his head and then told them, ''This is your job. You guys have to get the tickets. We don't even want to go there.''_

_Jasmine and Lindy pouted but then glared at us._

_Jasmine crossed her arms and then replied, ''Fine, but if we get popular and you don't, don't say that we didn't tell you.''_

_I rolled my eyes and then replied, ''Don't worry. We won't.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**Delia's POV:**

''And we didn't have to at the end.'' Logan added again.

Jasmine and Lindy rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

''Well, actually at the beginning-'' I started but Trish cut me off.

''How about one by one?'' She stated.

I shrugged but then nodded.

That was fine with me as long as this story would finally come to an end.

I already wanted to go home.

Well, what was kinda hard since I was miles away from home.

Why did I even agree to this?

I could sit at home with my goat, right now.

''Well, talking about one by one. We're not even through one part.'' Nora stated.

We all looked down and didn't reply anything.

''Well, and it was also great that you didn't t-''

''One by one!'' Trish quickly exclaimed again.

We all rolled our eyes but then nodded.

''Well, but someone has to tell the story on.'' Jimmy now told us.

We all looked at each other.

''We told one part. Now Team Austin&Ally 's turn is again.'' Lindy replied.

All of us of the group nodded.

Team Austin&Ally looked at each other but then Dez threw his hands up.

''If nobody wants to tell on. I can tell the story on! Well, two days later after we decided to go to Chicago...''

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter with flashbacks! :D**

**Almost two times as long as the first one :)**

**What do you think about it?**

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. Yay?

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the third chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the second one! :)**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**If you have any pairing wishes, write me! NO Lindy/Logan ROMANCE!**

**Well, except for Auslly. That couple is more or less steady :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 7 reviews on the second chapter! It really made my day! :D**

_**Imagine Your Dreams: **Awwww, thank you really much for the great review! :D_

**_bellajowell :_**_ Thank you really much for the lovely reviews for the two chapters! :)_

**_KimberlyBrooklyn :_**_ Thanks for the very cool review :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Awwww, thank you so much, girl! I'm glad that you liked it! :) xx_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Haha we'll see about that :D Thanks for the review! :)_

**_Stan:_**_ Awwww, thanks I loved your review! :) I will! :D_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_Thanks, I'm so glad that you like it! :D Awwww, you'll get more now! Thanks for the amazing review as always! :D_

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

''Well, talking about one by one. We're not even through one part.'' Nora stated.

We all looked down and didn't reply anything.

''Well, and it was also great that you didn't t-''

''One by one!'' Trish quickly exclaimed again.

We all rolled our eyes but then nodded.

''Well, but someone has to tell the story on.'' Jimmy now told us.

We all looked at each other.

''We told one part. Now Team Austin&Ally 's turn is again.'' Lindy replied.

All of us of the group nodded.

Team Austin&Ally looked at each other but then Dez threw his hands up.

''If nobody wants to tell on. I can tell the story on! Well, two days later after we decided to go to Chicago...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

_I was just entering Sonic Boom with Austin, discussing where we could all film at Chicago._

_It was sooo cool. So many new places to film some awesome videos._

_I grinned at the thought, just as Austin walked to the counter to say hello to Ally again._

_Trish rolled her eyes at the two and I now pointed my camera at her and grinned._

_''Hello Trish de la Rossa. __What are you thinking about the fact that we're flying to Chicago in 5 days?'' I asked her._

_Austin and Ally were too busy with each other now to help me with the documentation._

_Trish rolled her eyes at me and then replied, ''Nothing that has to interest you Freckles and now put the camera away.''_

_I looked offended at her but did what she told me to do._

_''Ally even though our friendship means a lot, I'm not going to go with you to a museum.'' Austin stated and Ally looked disappointed at him._

_Then she looked hopefully at me._

_''Dez, do yo-''_

_''Sorry Ally, but I'll be busy with filming and Austin and I already have other plans.'' I stated._

_Ally looked angry at us three and we just shrugged._

_Then Trish suddenly looked guilty._

_Trish. Looking guilty?_

_''Uhm- Talking about plans...'' Trish started._

_Austin, Ally and I looked totally confused at her._

_What did she has to say to us?_

_''Well, Jimmy is paying the whole trip and everything, but we also are going to have to do some meet and greets.'' She added._

_Austin shrugged and grinned._

_''I don't think that that really is a problem for me. I love meeting my fans!'' He exclaimed, happy._

_Ally and I nodded._

_''Yeah, it would be great to meet some new fans.'' Ally added._

_Trish chuckled nervous and replied, ''Yeah, but it's also that a group of five people will kinda be allowed to follow us the whole time we're there...''_

_Now, we all looked shocked at her. What was that supposed to mean._

_''Jimmy said that that is the condition of the whole thing!'' Trish added._

_Austin, Ally and I looked at each other._

_Well, but then I grinned._

_''Meeting even more people and better! Yay!'' I exclaimed._

_Austin seemed a bit unsure about it and Ally, too._

_''I love my fans but having five people, following us everywhere we go?'' Austin asked in shock._

_''Yeah, isn't that weird? I also don't want people to follow me everywhere!'' Ally stated, shocked._

_Trish looked guilty at the two and then meant, ''Well, you guys can still sleep alone and at the evenings we're also alone in the hotel.''_

_Austin and Ally looked at each other._

_I loved the idea of spending some times with other people, but Austin and Ally didn't seem that happy._

_Austin shrugged after a while and then stated, ''It might not be that bad.''_

_Ally looked at him in disbelief._

_''I don't know if I can do that. I mean this is one of my first times to go somewhere else then Miami. I don't have that much experience as you Austin to be popular and travel somewhere and it would be weird for me to also don't really have privacy.'' Ally said._

_We all looked shocked at her._

_''You don't want to come anymore? Please Ally. The people are expecting Austin and Ally and this is going to be great!'' Trish pleaded her._

_Austin and I also looked pleading at her and Ally sighed._

_Then she looked down and replied, ''I have to think about this.''_

_With that she walked upstairs in to the practice room._

_After a minute Austin wanted to follow her but she had locked herself in._

_Oh snap._

**_Flashback end_**

**Ally's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that I know who the five people were who got to spend the whole time with you guys?'' Bob asked the group.

They shrugged at that with slight grins on their faces.

''Psssssst! No spoilers! I want to know it when the story goes on!'' Dez exclaimed excited and everybody rolled their eyes at him.

That was so typical Dez.

Well, I should've known that something like this would come.

''Dez, you a-'' I started but Dez cut me off.

He put his hands on his ears and then stated, ''I don't want to hear it. Lalalalala.''

I rolled my eyes at that and the group of the kids chuckled.

Trish hit him in the shoulder and he looked offended and hurt at her.

Austin just chuckled now, too and Dez looked even more offended.

Jimmy shook his head at the silliness and I couldn't help but chuckle, too.

Dez was silly but it was still fun and kinda lightened the mood.

''Well, what happened next?'' The Watson's mom asked.

We all looked at the group.

Jasmine grinned and then cried excited, ''I tell on! Well, two days later we guys were at the Watson's basement...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_Two days after the info that Austin Moon and Ally Dawson would come to Chicago I was with the other guys down in the basement._

_I tried to put the applications in for meeting them and why we five really wanted to meet them._

_Well, Logan and Garrett were actually against it, but I would make them to like it._

_If we did it , then all of us._

_I sighed and put in the last application and then grinned, hit sent and closed my laptop._

_Lindy looked confused at me and then asked, ''Why are you grinning like that?''_

_I grinned even wider at that and now Logan and Garrett also turned around to us, who were just playing table football._

_Even Delia looked up, who was just chatting with her grandma at the phone._

_I smirked and then stated, ''Well, I just send in the ''applications'' that we five might get the chance to spend the whole time with Team Austin and Ally when they're here at Chicago!''_

_Lindy squealed , but Delia Logan and Garrett just looked puzzled at me._

_''Oh my god! This is so awesome! Well, I bet hundreds of people want to meet them, but it would be so awesome if we could do that!'' Lindy exclaimed._

_I nodded and also looked hopefully at the others._

_Delia shrugged and then stated, ''Well, I don't worry about being weird out by them. After all, it would be a group thing and Jasmine now sent the applications anyway.''_

_Wow. I never saw Delia, agreeing so quick to something._

_Well, but better for Lindy and me._

_Now, we just had to convince the boys._

_I looked pleading at the two. From Logan to Garrett and back._

_They just had to say yes._

_This would be so awesome and we just had to do it all together!_

_Well, also because you can only apply with 4 or 5 people..._

_Okay, but that wasn't the only reason!_

_Even though I really, really, really , really... Want to meet Team Austin &Ally!_

_That would be my dream and it wasn't going to die._

_''I don't want to meet some pop star.'' Logan stated._

_I groaned at him and then looked pleading again._

_''Come on! It would be such an amazing experience! Besides, it would mean the world to us!'' I said to both of them._

_Garrett didn't say anything, yet._

_Why wasn't he saying anything? Couldn't he at least say no or yes?_

_I looked pleading at the both boys._

_Lindy then added, ''Besides, maybe you could also finally learn something and that without going to school, Logan.''_

_Did I mention that we have vacation from next week on?_

_Delia and I chuckled at that and Logan glared at us girls._

_Garrett still seemed to think._

_''Come on, Garrett!'' I told him pleading. ''Logan, you too. Please, this would mean so much to us and you know that! We really want to meet them and it would be so cool to do it together!''_

_Garrett and Logan looked at each other and then at us girls._

_Garrett sighed after a while and then stated, ''I guess it wouldn't be that bad. It would be cool to meet two famous people.''_

_Lindy and I looked at each other and then squealed, while Delia was holding her ears._

_Now everyone was looking at Logan._

_Logan didn't say anything for a while._

_''Come on, dude. Do it.'' Garrett added._

_I grinned at Garrett and then looked to Logan again._

_Everyone was staring at him pleading, now._

_Well, we already had a group of four but I also sent his application..._

_Logan groaned and then asked me, ''You already sent my application anyway, didn't you?''_

_I shrugged and nodded, not even looking guilty at him._

_Logan groaned again and then said, ''Fine! If it really has to be! Well, but I am not happy about the idea!''_

_Lindy and I didn't hear the last sentence and just started squealing again._

_We might get the chance to meet Team Austin&Ally! All of us!_

_This was so awesome and I really couldn't believe it!_

_This was the best thing ever._

_''Well, but we don't know, yet if it'll be us to spend their time in Chicago with them, right?'' Garrett now suddenly asked hopefully._

_I glared at him but then nodded._

_Logan sighed and then added to what Garrett said, ''Well, let's hope for the best.''_

_Garrett and Delia both nodded at that and Lindy and I glared at them at the comment._

_''You better mean with the best that we get the chance to meet them.'' Lindy stated and I nodded._

_The others now rolled their eyes at us._

_''We let you think that.'' Delia replied and then stood up from the floor._

_Logan and Garrett chuckled and Lindy and I looked offended at them ._

_That was everything but nice._

_Well, at least they would come along, if it works._

**_Flashback end_**

**Lindy's POV:**

''So you guys only needed us to even apply for the thing , since you at least needed four people?'' Logan asked Jasmine and me in disbelief.

I shrugged and Jasmine also didn't seem that guilty.

Those guys were kinda a bit overreacting.

''Why else would they take you?'' Trish replied.

Logan and Garrett glared at that and Jasmine and I chuckled.

It was mean but with them, being annoyed the whole time still kinda true.

The both boys crossed their arms and even mom had to chuckle at that.

''I think that you guys are cool.'' Dez stated.

That didn't quiet seem to lighten the mood of my brother and best friend.

Well, Dez was kinda... How was I going to say that? He was kinda weird.

''One thing I still want to know. Did Ally go with you to Chicago then?'' Dad asked now.

Talking about unnecessary questions.

We all looked at Team Austin&Ally and then Austin stated, ''I can tell the story on, if you guys want me to.''

We all nodded and Austin then looked to Ally.

Those guys were kinda cute...

''Well, two days later at Miami...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_Since the talk with Ally, she didn't even talk about Chicago anymore and I was getting worried._

_I really wanted her to come with us._

_That would be such an awesome experience for all of us._

_Sure, it was kinda weird to have 5 people walking around with us everywhere , but still._

_I also wanted to have a great time with all of my best friends and Ally just had to come, too._

_Well, that was why I was on my way to Ally's house now._

_Dexter told me that Ally wouldn't work at Sonic Boom today and I told Trish and Dez that I would see after her._

_I wanted to know what was really wrong with her._

_Well, or at least if she would come now with us to Chicago._

_She just had to. She really just had to and I had to convince her._

_I parked in front of the Dawson house and then went to the door and rang the doorbell._

_One minute later Ally surprisingly opened the door._

_She looked a bit shocked as she saw me and she looked really stressed._

_I gave her a smile and greeted her, ''Hey.''_

_Ally sighed and let me in._

_''Hey .'' She replied while we were walking in to the living room._

_We sat down on the couch and I asked her, ''Well,... Are you coming with us to Chicago?''_

_I hated it to talk around something and just asked right away._

_Ally sighed and then replied, ''I don't know, yet.''_

_I looked at her in disbelief._

_''But the flight is tomorrow and I know that your dad is fine with it!'' I exclaimed, hoping to convince her._

_Ally looked guilty at me._

_''I don't know. It just is so weird. I don't really know, if I want to go there and do this.'' She told me._

_I didn't get her. She didn't have her stage fright anymore and she wasn't that shy anymore._

_What was the problem? Something else had to be wrong._

_''Ally what is really wrong? Why don't you want to come with us to Chicago?'' I asked her._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Third chapter and already my first cliffy xD**

**Well, what do you think of the chapter?**

**Was it bad, good, awesome? :D**

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	4. Arriving

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the fourth chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the third one! :)**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**I decided the pairings now , but am not going to tell anything yet :D**

**You'll see that in later chapters :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**IMPORTANT! IF you guys have any idea, what Team Austin&Ally and the group could do together, write me! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 7 reviews on the second chapter! It really made my day! :D**

**_Bonjour10_ :** _Well, you see now what happened and it has it's reason why I wrote it like that :) Thanks for the review anyway!_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much for the lovely review, girl! :D xxx_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14:_**_ Awwww, I'm glad that you like it! Haha you'll see that now :D Thanks for your suggestions and thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_Stan:_**_ Thank you really much for the compliment! I loved your review! :)_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Awwww, thank you really much and I'm glad that you like the story! Thanks for the suggestions! :D_

**_Blub :_**_ Awwww, thank you really much for the perfect review! :D_

**_AllisseLove :_**_ Hmmmmm, you'll see that now girl! :D Haha thank you really much my cutie nerd :) xx_

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_''Hey .'' She replied while we were walking in to the living room._

_We sat down on the couch and I asked her, ''Well,... Are you coming with us to Chicago?''_

_I hated it to talk around something and just asked right away._

_Ally sighed and then replied, ''I don't know, yet.''_

_I looked at her in disbelief._

_''But the flight is tomorrow and I know that your dad is fine with it!'' I exclaimed, hoping to convince her._

_Ally looked guilty at me._

_''I don't know. It just is so weird. I don't really know, if I want to go there and do this.'' She told me._

_I didn't get her. She didn't have her stage fright anymore and she wasn't that shy anymore._

_What was the problem? Something else had to be wrong._

_''Ally what is really wrong? Why don't you want to come with us to Chicago?'' I asked her._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

''Why did you just stop?'' I asked disappointed.

That got rolled eyes from everyone around me.

Why was everyone rolling their eyes at me the whole time? That wasn't nice!

''What?'' I asked and that just got another eye rolls from everyone.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

Trish then stated, ''Nothing, Freckles. It's perfectly fine that you asked that.''

I looked thankfully at her.

Wait. Did she really mean it seriously?

I wanted to know how the story goes on that was all and they were just acting to me like that!

Ally sighed and looked down.

Austin looked a bit concerned and worried at her but then replied to me, ''I actually wanted Ally to tell on.'' Ally looked in disbelief at Austin.

''Why me?!'' She asked.

Austin chuckled a bit at that.

Then he replied, ''Well, it was your decision and your part I would say.''

We all nodded at that and Ally groaned.

She certainly didn't seem that happy about telling on.

Why not?

Ally looked at us and then said, ''Fine. I tell the story on. Well, as Austin asked me that...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_''Ally what is really wrong? Why don't you want to come with us to Chicago?'' He asked me._

_I didn't really know what to answer to that._

_The whole thing was just so weird to me._

_Something wasn't right with the whole idea of going to Chicago._

_I kinda had a bad feeling with it._

_I was really comfortable with being here in Miami after what happened in New York..._

_''Well, our last trip that wasn't your tour kinda ended with an obsessed fan girl in New York and a nanny that stole the song text from the girl she had to take care of.'' I now tried to explain._

_Well, but that still didn't totally seem to be it._

_After all I had nothing against Jessie or Emma._

_They were pretty cool, but I really didn't know what else to say about the trip._

_Should I tell him that I was just afraid of being around somewhere else, now that everyone knows me like that?_

_I loved the stage meanwhile, but Chicago would be another big step and I didn't know..._

_I was so confused and really had no idea what to do..._

_I really wanted to go with Austin and Trish and Dez, but something just hold me up._

_Austin looked confused at me and then stated, ''But I thought that you liked the New Year's Eve at New York!''_

_I sighed and then sat down on my bed again._

_''I did... I just don't know, Austin. I have the feeling that this trip isn't a good idea.'' I said to him honest._

_I had no other excuses anymore and I hated lying anyway so I just had to tell him._

_Austin shook his head and then grinned at me, walking up to me._

_He now stood right in front of me and told me, ''There won't go anything wrong! We're in a hotel this time, Jimmy will be with us and we're just going to perform together and have some kids around! It will be an awesome trip and our chance to meet new people!''_

_I sighed. I still didn't like the idea with being followed the whole time._

_Austin suddenly got on his knees and then pleaded me, ''Please Ally! Do it for me! Do it for the team!''_

_I groaned inside. Why did Austin have to come up with something like this?_

_That wasn't fair! What was I supposed to say now?_

_Austin still looked pleading at me and then added, ''I'll go with you to this museum if you come with us!''_

_My eyes went wide._

_Wow, if Austin said something like that he really had to mean it seriously._

_He really wanted me to come with them._

_I sighed and stood up from the bed._

_Austin stood up as well and then replied, ''Fine. I'm going with you guys to Chicago!''_

_Austin grinned wide, hugged me and then cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ally! This is going to be so awesome!''_

_Would that really be as awesome as he said it would be?_

**_Flashback end_**

**Still Ally's POV:**

''Wow. My daughter was absolutely correct with that feeling that everything would collapse and that this wasn't a good idea.'' Dad stated.

I looked thankfully at him and we earned rolled eyes by Austin and Trish.

I glared at them and crossed my arms.

That wasn't fair, since I really was right after all and they knew it.

Well, I couldn't say that I was that happy about being right in that point.

''Yeah , the thing obviously ended in a total mess.'' Lindy's and Logan's dad added.

I nodded again and the group sighed.

Well, we all kinda brought that upon ourselves.

I sighed and everybody went silent.

Okay, maybe not because of my sigh.

It was just really quiet, now.

''Well, dad and mom. You knew about them coming.'' Logan suddenly stated.

I looked a bit confused now and Bob and Nora nodded.

''Yeah, we knew that Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were coming, but-''

''Why don't you just tell the talk with the kids?'' Jimmy suggested, before that ended in another fight.

The parents nodded but then looked at their kids.

Lindy and Logan looked at each other and then Lindy groaned.

She then replied, ''I'll tell on. Well, at the morning at the day of the arriving of Team Austin&Ally...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_I was at the kitchen the next morning, eating breakfast._

_I was beyond excited about the fact that we might really get to meet Team Austin&Ally._

_Well, if we went to the first gig we would meet them anyway tomorrow, but it was just still so exciting since we might spend more time with them._

_Okay, that was almost impossible._

_There must have been hundreds, if not even thousand of applications, but I could still dream and hope._

_Jasmine was pretty excited, too and Delia didn't seem to hate the idea that much anymore._

_Maybe the boys would also like it, if we would get the chance._

_Well, but at first we had to be the chosen ones..._

_I sighed and took another spoon of my cereals, just as Logan entered the kitchen._

_He looked kinda grumpy but I ignored it._

_I greeted him cheerfully, ''Good morning.''_

_Logan just grunted in response._

_''Tell me again why I agreed to this?'' He asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_''Because we want to do it as a group thing and it will be fun.'' I replied._

_Logan rolled his eyes and made himself a bowl with cereal as well._

_Well, and because you had to be 4 or 5 people for that._

_Jasmine told it me, but we both refused to tell it the others._

_At the end they would say no again._

_''I don't get why it's so important to meet Austin Moon and Ally Dawson.'' Logan stated as he sat down to me._

_I rolled my eyes again at that. Sometimes Logan was really just clueless._

_''Who thinks it's important to meet who?'' My dad suddenly asked, coming in to the room._

_I looked shocked at him and didn't know what to say._

_I meant, we didn't tell them anything yet._

_Logan suddenly grinned and then replied, ''Oh nothing. Just Lindy and Jasmine sent an application for the five of our group to spend the next weeks with Team Austin&Ally from Miami who are coming to Chicago.''_

_Mom now also came in to the kitchen and looked at me in disbelief._

_Oups. We should've told our parents before but I was just so excited as Jasmine told us about it and I really wanted to do it and..._

_Could someone blame me for being a fangirl?_

_''You really did that without asking us?'' Mom now asked me shocked and I looked down._

_I looked back up after a minute with a pleading expression._

_''I'm sorry! It's just- Jasmine and I really wanted to do that and I mean it's nothing bad. We would see how the live of a star is and would have some fun while the vacations! Please!'' I stated._

_They just had to say yes._

_Logan was still smirking and I glared at him._

_Then I added to my parents, ''And you guys don't have to think of a way to keep us entertained while the vacations.''_

_Normally Logan and I were mostly at home when we weren't with the guys._

_Last vacation everyone of the group except us were away and we kinda annoyed our parents, you know._

_Mom and dad really seemed to think about it and I looked in victory at Logan._

_''Fine.'' My mom stated and I almost squealed. ''Well, you guys don't know yet if you're the 'happy' ones, I guess?''_

_I nodded and looked down._

_Why did everyone ask that before accepting it._

_What if it would really happen? What would they do then?_

_Mom sighed and then added, ''Okay. We're okay with it , but no funny businesses and if anything goes wrong, you two will be in big trouble.''_

_With that she walked out of the kitchen, followed by dad._

_I grinned at Logan and stuck my tongue out at him._

_Mom and dad really said yes! This was so awesome and I really couldn't believe it!_

_''We both get in trouble?!'' Logan now asked in disbelief. ''That was your idea!''_

_I rolled my eyes and stood up._

_Then I replied, ''Well, I also always have to suffer when you do something wrong. It's just fair.''_

_With that I put my bowl in the sink and also went out of the kitchen._

**_Flashback end_**

**Trish's POV:**

''Lol. Is Logan really always that bad?'' I asked Lindy, amused.

I thought I was a trouble maker but Logan wasn't that bad in being one either.

Well, and it seemed like not only while our vacation.

Lindy nodded and then replied, ''No, he always makes trouble and I also have to pay for it.''

Haha, kinda reminded me of Ally and me or also Dez and me.

''Well, but you don't deserve it any other way, since you're not better!'' Logan exclaimed.

We all rolled our eyes at them and then Dexter asked, ''Well, but how is the story going on?''

I looked at the others out of Team Austin and Ally.

''You didn't tell anything, yet Trish.'' Austin stated.

I groaned. I actually also was too lazy to tell stories but it seemed like I had no other choice.

''Fine.'' I replied. ''As we arrived that day at the hotel in Chicago...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Still Trish's POV:_**

_''Woah. This suite is amazing! Jimmy really didn't joke as he said that we'll love this hotel!'' Austin exclaimed._

_I grinned and nodded at that._

_We had just arrived at our hotel suit for the next weeks._

_It was a huge suit, more like a pent house._

_The biggest one in the hotel and it has two bed rooms, one for Ally and me, one for Austin and Dez._

_It even had a little kitchen but it also gave a restaurant with free food downstairs._

_Well, and it also had a little living- room with a TV and a play station._

_Pretty much everything you need for a vacation._

_It of course also had two bathrooms. One in every bedroom._

_Yes, it was good. Ally smiled and nodded._

_''You're right Austin. This really is awesome! How did you get Jimmy to book something like this for us, Trish?'' She asked me._

_I shrugged and then replied, ''Ehhh, after I annoyed him that long he did it voluntarily.''_

_Austin and Ally both rolled their eyes at me but Dez still grinned._

_''This is so cool. There even is a wishing fountain in the lobby and statues that look like real people!'' He exclaimed._

_We others looked at each other._

_''Uhm- Dez. I think that were just the employees in the hotel.'' Ally stated._

_Dez chuckled and shook his head, putting a hand on Ally's shoulder._

_''Sure they were Ally. Sure they were.'' He replied._

_I rolled my eyes at Freckles and then went to the TV and let myself fall on the big couch._

_There was also an armchair._

_''Well, the first thing is tomorrow and it's only 4 in the afternoon. Dinner is at 7. What do you guys want to do in that time?'' I asked the guys._

_Ally grinned and then took her suitcases again._

_''I'm going to unpack!'' She replied and disappeared in the bed room at the right._

_I rolled my eyes at her and then looked to the guys._

_Austin and Dez looked at each other and then grinned._

_''Wishing Fountain!'' They both cried and rushed out of the suit._

_I groaned and leaned more back in the sofa._

_Seems like I was just going to watch some TV._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**That was it for the chapter! :D**

**The next chapter is about the first gig tomorrow and the first meeting between each other groups! :D**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	5. The winner is

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the fifth chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the third one! :)**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**It makes so much fun writing it with the two trouble maker groups :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**From now on I'll try to update every three days at all of my stories :)**

**I hope you guys like it like that and I can't promise to go any quicker, since I have 6 stories going on (some are not posted , yet) . :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 7 reviews on the third chapter! It really made my day! :D**

_**LittleMissFanGirl14 :** Haha thank you really much and yes, he is! :D Haha, to get Ally to Chicago, ya know xD Probably and thanks for the review! :D  
_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Awww thank you really much! I'm glad that you think so! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Thanks for the great review! I really looooooved it! :D_

**_Stan:_**_ Thanks for the amazing review for the chapter! :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Awww, yes it was and thanks! :D Thanks for the compliment and I loved your review! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Haha yes, they are in Windy City :D Haha I did understand it and thanks for the review xD_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Haha yes, they arrive and yes, the wishing fountain xD Thank you really much! :D_

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_''Uhm- Dez. I think that were just the employees in the hotel.'' Ally stated._

_Dez chuckled and shook his head, putting a hand on Ally's shoulder._

_''Sure they were Ally. Sure they were.'' He replied._

_I rolled my eyes at Freckles and then went to the TV and let myself fall on the big couch._

_There was also an armchair._

_''Well, the first thing is tomorrow and it's only 4 in the afternoon. Dinner is at 7. What do you guys want to do in that time?'' I asked the guys._

_Ally grinned and then took her suitcases again._

_''I'm going to unpack!'' She replied and disappeared in the bed room at the right._

_I rolled my eyes at her and then looked to the guys._

_Austin and Dez looked at each other and then grinned._

_''Wishing Fountain!'' They both cried and rushed out of the suit._

_I groaned and leaned more back in the sofa._

_Seems like I was just going to watch some TV._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''You could've also just gone outside and done something else or you could've unpacked with me.'' Ally stated to Trish.

Trish shrugged and then made a face.

''Ehhh- I hate unpacking and after you guys just rushed away, my motivation rushed away, too.'' She replied.

We all rolled our eyes at that.

I didn't know Trish for long, but that was totally her.

''That explains why you're suitcase was full the whole vacation over.'' Austin now added.

Trish just shrugged again and I looked shocked.

How could you not unpack when you're at a vacation?

All your things could be not clean or there could be folds in your clothes when you want to wear them.

Sometimes I really didn't get Trish.

''Well, how about you guys stop complaining about Trish-'' Jimmy started and Trish threw in, ''Thank you!''

Jimmy rolled his eyes and then continued, ''And start with the story again.''

Everybody looked at our group now.

It was our turn again.

''I can tell the story on.'' Delia now threw in.

We all nodded relieved.

Delia started, ''Well, at the next day and the day of Team Austin&Ally's first concert...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_Lindy, Jasmine and I were at Rumble Juice before heading off to the first concert of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson._

_The first one was free and they would announce who got to spend time with Austin and Ally._

_No need to tell how excited Jasmine and Lindy were._

_We girls had a sleepover and they talked the whole night about nothing else._

_Well, those are Lindy and Jasmine for you._

_''I can't believe that we really get to meet them today!'' Jasmine exclaimed for the thousandth time today._

_I rolled my eyes and sipped at my smoothie._

_They were as excited as if we already won._

_Well, but we didn't and the possibility was really, really, really small._

_I didn't want to know how many fan girls or fan boys Austin and Ally had._

_''Yes! Where are Logan and Garrett by the way?'' Lindy asked confused._

_The guys said that they would pick us up here that we would go there together._

_Did they skip or escape?_

_Why didn't they take me with them then?_

_Jasmine also looked around and crossed her arms._

_''I can't believe that the boys are late at a day like this!'' She exclaimed, mad._

_I couldn't help but laugh at that._

_''Well, it's not like it was their idea.'' I replied._

_Jasmine and Lindy both glared at me and I just shrugged._

_I got to many glares yesterday night to care._

_Before Lindy and Jasmine could reply something the door to Rumble Juice went open._

_Logan and Garrett came in with grumpy expressions._

_Wow. I wanted to give the whole thing a chance more or less, but those guys..._

_Oh well. It's their decision what they think about all of this._

_Lindy and Jasmine sighed relieved but then looked mad at the two._

_''Where have you guys been?'' Lindy asked her brother and Garrett._

_Garrett and Logan both shrugged and Logan then replied, ''We decided if we should disappear to Vegas instead of going with you guys to that concert.''_

_''And you didn't ask me to come with you?'' I asked, disappointed._

_Logan and Garrett chuckled, but that got glares from Jasmine and Lindy._

_Jasmine stood up and then told us, ''Well, we're all here now. Let's go to the concert. I finally want to see Austin Moon live.''_

_She had that dreamy look on her face again._

_That was so typical Jasmine as always._

_Well, but Lindy stood up, too and I followed suit._

_''Let's go and get this over.'' Garrett stated._

_I slightly nodded as well as Logan what got another glare._

_With that we all went to the building besides the cinema, where the concert was._

_There already were a lot of people, but we somehow managed to get pretty near the stage._

_Jasmine and Lindy were getting more and more excited by every second and it was kinda annoying._

_Jasmine squealed every time as the door to the back room where Austin and Ally would come out went open._

_They even pushed us further to the stage._

_''When are they coming? Did you see them?'' Lindy now asked and also looked around._

_Jasmine shook his head, hurt._

_''I didn't see any of them, yet.'' She replied._

_Lindy pouted and I rolled my eyes._

_Those guys were really acting ridiculous right now._

_''You guys will see them soon enough.'' Garrett now stated over the loud crowd._

_It was getting louder and louder and then- The door to the back room went open._

_Jasmine and Lindy squealed as I guess who was supposed to be this Jimmy Star and the manager from Austin and Ally came up._

_''Hello everybody! I'm Jimmy Star, this is Trish de la Rosa and we're here to welcome everybody to the very first concert of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson in Chicago!'' He announced and everybody cheered in the crowd._

_''You guys want to see Austin and Ally?'' This Trish cried._

_Everybody cheered again and screamed 'Yes'._

_I'd probably go to be deaf by tomorrow._

_The two at the stage grinned; the Jimmy patted Trish's shoulder and then went down._

_Trish continued, ''Well, then give it up for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson with their first song this night for you guys!''_

_**Flashback end**_

**Ally's POV:**

''You guys really wanted to disappear to Vegas?'' Lindy's and Logan's dad asked his son , Garrett and Delia shocked.

I couldn't believe that either.

The three shrugged and then nodded.

''This wasn't exactly our favorite thing to do and we mean the concert.'' Logan replied.

I and the rest of our Team looked hurt at them.

That really wasn't nice.

''You guys know that that hurt?'' Trish asked them.

Garrett, Logan and Delia looked at each other and then guilty at us.

''Well, at that time we didn't know you guys.'' Garrett stated.

That didn't really make it better, but oh well.

''You should've told me after the concert then I would've come with you. I always wanted to go to Vegas!'' Dez exclaimed, excited.

We all rolled our eyes at him. Sometimes Dez was ridiculous.

Okay, who was I kidding? He always was ridiculous.

I looked at Austin who gave me a smile and I smiled back.

Well, but some parts of the vacation weren't that bad after all...

''Well, what happened next?'' The Watson's mom now threw in and looked at us all questioningly.

All the eyes were on Team Austin and Ally again.

We looked at each other and then Austin started, ''Well, after Ally and I had sung a few songs...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_I had just finished my last song on the stage and the crowd was cheering and screaming my name._

_I wasn't going to lie. I was totally into this and the concert was a whole bunch of fun._

_Especially since Ally and I also sung two songs together._

_Everybody seemed to love the concert._

_''Thank you guys so much!'' I cried in to the crowd and there came more screams and cheering._

_The audience wasn't even that big and it was still so loud._

_Well, I really didn't mind._

_I bowed down one last time and then Ally, Trish and Dez came on the stage._

_I smiled at Ally and nodded._

_I told her that she should make the announcement._

_Dez was also taking a box with all the names of the people who applied._

_We honestly were too lazy to look through the thousands of applications and decided to just pick a note with closed eyes and the name on it could choose with who they wanted to spend the time with us._

_Ally took one of the micros and then said into the crowd, ''Thanks again guys for all the love and all the cheers! Well, like we already announced at our homepage... Five of you will get the chance to follow us our whole vacation along and spend time with us! We decided to leave it to the fortune and just close our eyes and pick a note here.''_

_I nodded at that and grinned, while more cheers were coming._

_Then I added, ''Well, and since we promised it Dez, our camera man to do it... Dez? Would you do us the honour?''_

_Dez stepped in the front, nodded and grinned._

_''Okay, Dez. Close your eyes and pick a note. The person who is announced gets to choose with who she wants to spend time with us.'' Ally stated._

_Everybody was cheering and screaming._

_Dez grinned and closed his eyes._

_Trish hold the box right in front of him._

_I smiled and then told him, ''Okay, Dez. Ready, set, go!''_

_Dez went with his arm into the box and stayed there for a while, feeling through some papers._

_After a minute, he picked one paper out._

_Everybody hold their breath and Dez opened his eyes to read the paper._

_Now, I was also really excited._

_Who would got to spend the time with us for the next weeks?_

_What would all happen with those 5 guys?_

_I honestly had no idea who was who, but I was excited and really wanted to know._

_Dez opened the folded paper and then read, ''Well, the winner for spending time with us is... Logan Watson!''_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''They really picked Logan?!'' Nora asked in shock.

Everybody expected much, but not that Logan got picked.

Well, he would've had to come along, if one of the group would've been picked but that he would've been picked right away?

Logan nodded and groaned.

''Yes, sadly.'' He replied.

The others out of the group glared at him and Team Austin and Ally also looked offended.

''As if it would've been that bad.'' Ally stated.

''Well, so you guys got a chance to spend time with them?'' Jimmy asked.

The others looked at each other.

Logan chuckled at their expressions and everybody glared at him at the memory of what happened.

''Thanks to Logan it wasn't that easy.'' Jasmine stated.

The adults looked confused at them.

Logan shrugged at that and still got glares from most of the others.

''Yeah, Mr. Watson did something rather unexpected.'' Trish now added.

''What do you guys mean?'' Dexter now asked, confused.

''Why don't Logan tell on, what happened then?'' Garrett just suggested.

Logan shot him a glare but then groaned.

''Fine. Well, as I heard that I got picked out...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_That Dez opened the folded paper and then read out, 'Well, the winner for spending time with us is... Logan Watson!''_

_The whole group looked shocked at me and I looked shocked, too._

_I got picked out? Seriously?_

_I didn't even really want this and there were thousands of fangirls who really wanted it?_

_Why me? From all people?_

_Austin and Ally smiled wide at the stage, while Lindy and Jasmine started squealing._

_Gosh. I hated this whole squealing and I hated the fact that I got picked out!_

_''Logan Watson? Please come up on the stage!'' This Trish announced._

_I already wanted to escape, but got pushed into the front by my oh so great friends._

_I went up on the stage and Team Austin and Ally smiled wide at me._

_''Well, you got picked out. Congratulations. Since it's a formal thing more or less, we still have to ask you: Do you really want to do this?'' Ally asked._

_Wait a second. I could also choose against spending time with them?_

_I could say that I didn't even want to do that and they should pick someone else?_

_I didn't have to do that and the second time, it would be almost impossible that someone out of my group would get picked, right?_

_I mean one time luck didn't meant that it would happen a second time._

_I looked down to my friends._

_Garrett and Delia both looked at me with raised eyebrows._

_Why didn't I really disappear to Vegas as I still had the chance._

_''Uhm- Logan. We're waiting for an answer.'' Austin now suddenly stated._

_I looked to my sister and Jasmine._

_They looked pleading at me._

_I sighed and then replied, ''I don't think that I really want to do this.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Cliffy :D Muhahaha, I'm mean :D**

**What will really happen and will the whole thing have a twist! :D**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	6. What's going to happen next?

**_Beta- Read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 6th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the fifth one! :)**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**You guys might will have to wait some time for the next chapter :/ My new beta has some problems with her computer and can't beta at the moment!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: A new Austin & Ally story and two new I didn't do It stories are about to come soon! :)**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 6 reviews! :D Can we hit the 40 reviews and more with this chapter? :)**

_**LittleMissFanGirl14 : **HAHA YES! xD Yes, he did and no, he doesnt. You'll see that now and yes they are :D Thanks for the review! :)  
_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Yeah, he might doesn't want to :/ Haha thank you really much and yes, cliffy! :D Here is the update! :D_

**_Stan :_**_ YES; HE DID! :D Thank you really much! :)_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Woah, thanks for the amazing review! :D Thanks! :)_

**_JarrettorForever :_**_ Thank you really much for the not so shocking, but awesome review! :D_

**_Guest :_**_ Haha yes, it was shocking and I'm glad that you liked it! :D I will! :)_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 5_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''Well, you got picked out. Congratulations. Since it's a formal thing more or less, we still have to ask you: Do you really want to do this?'' Ally asked._

_Wait a second. I could also choose against spending time with them?_

_I could say that I didn't even want to do that and they should pick someone else?_

_I didn't have to do that and the second time, it would be almost impossible that someone out of my group would get picked, right?_

_I mean one time luck didn't meant that it would happen a second time._

_I looked down to my friends._

_Garrett and Delia both looked at me with raised eyebrows._

_Why didn't I really disappear to Vegas as I still had the chance._

_''Uhm- Logan. We're waiting for an answer.'' Austin now suddenly stated._

_I looked to my sister and Jasmine._

_They looked pleading at me._

_I sighed and then replied, ''I don't think that I really want to do this.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''What a bummer.'' Dez stated and shook his head.

We all rolled our eyes at Dez.

He was with us at that day and was acting like he wasn't.

Well, but you could probably imagine, how mad I was at Logan in that moment.

How could he do that to us? I mean, seriously?

''Well, I kinda have to agree with Dez. I didn't expect that but I wasn't there.'' Lester said.

Dez didn't say anything to that and just crossed his arms.

I glared at Logan who just shrugged.

''Why did you even say that?'' I asked him in disbelief.

This time he rolled his eyes.

''Well, if I at least had a chance to stop it.'' He replied.

I couldn't believe that he even consider stopping it.

That was so unfair from my twin and he should know that.

''Well, that was also not cool to us.'' Trish now stated, mad. ''We had everything planned out and you kinda insulted us!''

I nodded in agreement with that.

Logan looked down.

''Well, b-'' ''No buts!'' Austin now also cut him off.

Logan looked down again and I chuckled. Delia and Jasmine, too.

The others just shook their head at my brother.

''Well, and what happened then?'' Jimmy now asked.

We looked at Team Austin. Austin exclaimed, ''I tell on! Well, as Logan said that...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_This Logan sighed and then replied, ''I don't think that I really want to do this.''_

_Everybody looked shocked at him and me indeed._

_Did he really just say that he didn't want to do this?_

_This was actually just a formal thing and he just had to say yes!_

_This was throwing all the plans over board and he didn't even seem to care that much!_

_Why did he even apply, if he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this?_

_''Why the sudden change of mind?'' Ally now also asked and everybody nodded._

_Logan looked into the crowd to some people._

_I guess it was that blonde haired girl that looked like a female version of him._

_She looked pretty mad._

_Was he his girlfriend who forced him to do this?_

_''Well, I-'' Logan started, but didn't finish his sentence._

_I saw still the glares from that blonde girl._

_Wow, that boy sure just got himself a mad girlfriend._

_Why was he even doing this if he promised his girlfriend in the first place?_

_Well, it kinda hurt that he didn't want to know but he had to accept!_

_''What you? Why can't you?'' Trish asked._

_She tried to stay calm, but looked really mad._

_As mad as that guys' girlfriend._

**_Flashback end_**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Okay, stop, stop, stop. Could you please stop?'' Lindy pleaded Austin.

We all looked laughing at her expression.

I knew why she was looking like that and why Logan was also looking like that.

''Why? What's wrong?'' Austin asked.

Lindy rolled her eyes and then looked at him in disbelief.

''What's wrong? You just called me my brother's girlfriend!'' She exclaimed, loud.

Austin almost jumped back and all of us others started laughing, except Logan.

''Well, it kinda seemed like that as you guys glared at each other.'' Trish stated.

That earned another glare from the two.

Well, I could understand their reaction.

Lindy and Logan? That would be so weird and not only, because they're twins.

For a lot more reasons.

Well, and Lindy's kinda not Logan's type anyway, I think.

''Well, who's telling on then?'' Lester asked.

Logan groaned and then stated, ''I tell on, before this escalates. Well, as Trish asked me that...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''What you? Why can't you?'' Trish asked._

_She looked pretty mad and I could understand more or less why._

_All eyes were on me the whole time and I was saying no._

_Well, I thought that I might have a choice now, but it didn't seem like that._

_As I saw Lindy's and Jasmine's hurt expressions, I might have regretted the idea at least a little bit._

_''I-'' I started again._

_Okay, get yourself together Logan._

_What were you going to say? Yes or no?_

_Spending a few weeks with those … four and my group?_

_Well, or being the idiot for my half live by Lindy and Jasmine?_

_Okay, did I actually really have a choice at all?_

_I didn't think so anymore and nobody else did, either._

_I looked one last time at Jasmine and Lindy._

_Then I sighed and told Team Austin&Ally, ''I'm just joking. Of course I'm going to do it.''_

_You only heard a few chuckles from the audience, but the team and my group seemed relieved._

_This Ally smiled wide and then stated, ''Great! We're happy to have you with us the next two weeks! Well, but you still have to pick out the four persons who can share that luck with you.''_

_Well, if you could call that luck._

_Garrett and Delia were looking a bit disappointed, but Lindy and Jasmine were grinning over both ears now._

_Well, who else should I chose?_

_''My sister Lindy and my three best friends Jasmine, Garrett and Delia.'' I replied._

_Dez clapped into his hands and made one jump in the air, grinning wide._

_''Well, you heard him. Come up to the stage!'' He exclaimed._

_The four did what they've been told._

_Two of them less excited than the other two, but in less than two minutes they were also up on the stage._

_The whole team looked pretty relieved that nothing went to bad at the end._

_Did I really cause that much trouble with an almost decision?_

_Lindy grinned wide and said, ''It's a pleasure for us to spend time with you guys!''_

_The team smiled and nodded._

_Then Ally replied, ''Thank you! Well, that was the concert for tonight. The next concert will be in two days and I guess you guys will stay here that we'll talk through everything.''_

_We five nodded and the others gave one last applause and then left._

_''Let's go and get off the stage.'' Trish exclaimed._

_We all nodded and went off the stage._

_They brought us in to the back room where a lounge was with couches and some snacks._

_Okay, I might get used to that._

_Garrett and I quickly took a sandwich, while the others already sat down._

_Well, there was enough place for everyone anyway._

_Austin stood up and told us, ''I'll go and get Jimmy.''_

_We nodded and he left._

**_Flashback end_**

**Austin's POV:**

''Wow, for your sister and your best friend you almost didn't do it, but for snacks?'' Lindy asked Logan in disbelief.

Wow. Now this was starting again.

Those guys really barely ever stopped fighting and to say that it was annoying was an understatement.

Logan shrugged and replied, ''The snacks at least weren't forcing me to anything.''

Okay, I wasn't the most logical person on earth, but that sentence really didn't make any sense.

''Snacks can't talk smarty.'' Trish stated.

Did I mention that Trish gave him that name, because he was always that 'smart'?

Well, now you knew.

Logan glared at her and I chuckled.

''Yeah, Logan. Snacks can't, but your best friends did, who you almost let down.'' Jasmine added.

Logan didn't say anything to that and just still had his arms crossed.

''You guys really can't stop with this insulting?'' Jimmy asked.

Well, he also had to live through this, since he was my manager and was sometimes with us.

That might explain, why he mostly was quickly away when he didn't has to be there...

''Why don't you just tell the story on? I still want to know what happened to my shop!'' Lester exclaimed.

We all looked at each other and then Trish replied, ''I tell on. Well, as Austin went to get Jimmy...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_Austin stood up and told us, ''I'll go and get Jimmy.''_

_We nodded and he left._

_I was wondering anyway why Jimmy wasn't here at the moment._

_Did he already give up on this as he heard Logan?_

_Well, I honestly almost did._

_I couldn't believe that a 14 years old boy really left us hanging over there at the stage._

_That was just unbelievable._

_I was so close to just throwing the towel and say that we'll fly back home tomorrow._

_Well, and now everything was quiet._

_If Jimmy wouldn't have told me that that was the condition, I wouldn't have done this._

_It was great meeting fans, but that might get a bit to private._

_Even though they could be cool._

_As long as they didn't expect us to make them into stars._

_Yes, I was talking about Jessie. She was kinda cool, but expected a lot._

_Well, we didn't have to live with them and they're not rich._

_There weren't any conditions from them, right?_

_''Hey guys!'' Jimmy now greeted all of us, before I could think any further._

_He also looked kinda stressed, but tried to smile._

_Well, this was his idea after all._

_Austin grinned and sat back down to Ally, who smiled at him._

_''Hey Jimmy!'' Dez, Ally and I replied to him at the same time._

_The group didn't say anything and just looked at him._

_Jimmy chuckled and put one by one his hand out to all of them._

_''I'm Jimmy Star, the owner of the record label Austin is at. You guys are?'' He greeted them._

_The blonde girl was the first one who jumped up and smiled._

_''I'm Lindy Watson, this is my brother Logan and our three best friends Jasmine, Garrett and Delia.'' She replied and showed to all of them._

_So that was their names._

_Well, if I could still remember them, tomorrow._

_The names not those five._

_After that action it was hard to get them out of my head._

_Jimmy nodded and this time Austin stood up again._

_''It is really great to meet you guys! You'll have a bunch of fun with us four!'' He exclaimed._

_Yeah, if we won't get into trouble again..._

_Wow, now I was sounding like Ally._

_What was wrong with me?_

_''Yes and you guys might also show us something of Chicago, too since we only have all three days concerts.'' Ally added._

_Dez nodded and grinned wide._

_''Can you guys show me where the zoo is?'' He asked them._

_We all looked weird at him._

_I rolled my eyes and then punched him in the shoulder._

_Freckles was talking stupid again._

_''Well, the point is. You guys are with us the whole vacation over from tomorrow on and you guys are welcome to ask us questions about our careers and everything. We exchange numbers that we can keep contact, but you are NOT allowed to give any third persons'' I stated._

_Yes, I had to learn that for today._

_I got forced once again. What wasn't I all doing for my best friends?_

_This Jasmine and Lindy looked at each other and then squealed._

_''We really can't wait for tomorrow!'' Jasmine cried and Lindy nodded._

_''Yeah and I can show you the Zoo sometimes. Do you like goats?'' Delia added to Dez._

_Wow two weirdos in Chicago?_

_Dez looked at her with rolled eyes and then replied, ''Of course! Anyways, a party is always better with goat!''_

_We all looked a bit weird at them, but nobody said anything._

_''Well,...'' Jimmy told us. ''How about we call it a night for today after exchanging numbers? It's pretty late and we guys should all not be tired for what lies ahead of us the next weeks.''_

_I nodded relieved. That was the first really good idea today and we did exactly that._

_After we exchanged numbers with the group we finally went back to our hotel._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well, everything went kinda okay at the end.**

**What'll happen next?**

**If you have ideas, where the two groups can go, please write me! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. Don't you?

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 7th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 6 reviews! :D Here are my replies! :D**

**_LittleMissFanGirl14:_**_ Haha yes, yes he actually did :D Well, there are vacations while team Austin&Ally is there, sorry :/ Thank you really much for the review and I will :)_**  
**

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Haha, I know that don't worry xD Of course, it'll end in a disaster xD Well, Logan didn't really have a choice, did he? xD Thank you! :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007: _**_Haha thanks for the amazing review and yes, they are xD Now comes more! :)_

_**AllisseLove:** Haha thank you really much girlie and I can understand that, haha xD Awwww, thanks and thanks again, sweetie :) xx_**  
**

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ Awwwww, thanks for the awesome review as always! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Awwwww, thank you so, so much for that review! :D I will for sure! :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 6**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Trish's POV:**_

_''Well, the point is. You guys are with us the whole vacation over from tomorrow on and you guys are welcome to ask us questions about our careers and everything. We exchange numbers that we can keep contact, but you are NOT allowed to give any third persons.'' I stated._

_Yes, I had to learn that for today._

_I got forced once again. What wasn't I all doing for my best friends?_

_This Jasmine and Lindy looked at each other and then squealed._

_''We really can't wait for tomorrow!'' Jasmine cried and Lindy nodded._

_''Yeah and I can show you the Zoo sometimes. Do you like goats?'' Delia added to Dez._

_Wow two weirdos in Chicago?_

_Dez looked at her with rolled eyes and then replied, ''Of course! Anyways, a party is always better with goat!''_

_We all looked a bit weird at them, but nobody said anything._

_''Well,...'' Jimmy told us. ''How about we call it a night for today after exchanging numbers? It's pretty late and we guys should all not be tired for what lies ahead of us the next weeks.''_

_I nodded relieved. That was the first really good idea today and we did exactly that._

_After we exchanged numbers with the group we finally went back to our hotel._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''Wow. Delia seems like the female version from Dez.'' Jimmy stated.

I shrugged at that. I didn't see that as an insulting.

I liked Dez. He was really cool and funny.

Dez shrugged , too and then smiled.

''It's not like that is a bad thing!'' He exclaimed and jumped one time up.

Okay, I wasn't that weird, right?

Was I really that weird?

''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' Jasmine mumbled and I looked in disbelief at her.

Jaz shot me a smile and then didn't say anything anymore.

Logan chuckled at that and I glared at him.

''Well, it was definitely quiet funny at the trip.'' Ally now said, trying to save the situation.

If I learned one thing about her in the past time than that she was doing that always.

And they say that Dez and I are weird.

Trish sniffled a laugh and then replied, ''Yeah, it was sooo funny.''

Haha. I knew why she didn't quiet think that it was funny, but I ignored this.

For now. I'll bring that up at a better point of the story, you know.

''Well, why don't you just tell the story on?'' Bob now suggested.

Lester nodded and once again exclaimed, ''Yes! I want to know what happened to my shop!''

All eyes were now on our group.

Oh right. It was our turn.

Garrett threw in, ''I'll tell the story on! Well, the next day we all agreed to meet up at Rumble Juice...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_I was at Rumble Juice at 11 a.m. , waiting for the others._

_We were actually supposed to meet up at 1 , but I was earlier there._

_I actually just wanted to escape my mom who told me to dress up, when I was meeting popular persons._

_That was kinda ridiculous and she should actually know that._

_She was almost 40 for crying out loud and was acting like Jasmine and Lindy sometimes!_

_I meant those 4 were quiet nice._

_Even though I was kinda scared by this Trish, but they were also just people and there was no reason to act like this!_

_I meant , seriously. Why did they act like this?_

_At some point I would probably wish again that Logan really said no._

_Then the whole theater wouldn't be there and how would it even be to walk with those guys through the city?_

_They didn't have concerts everyday and I was pretty sure that Jasmine and Lindy weren't the only fangirls._

_That could be fun._

_I groaned and let myself sink deeper into the couch._

_Luckily at that time weren't that much people here._

_Well, it was not even noon. Why was even I so early here?_

_Oh right. My mom._

_I sighed and sipped at my smoothie._

_Then suddenly Jasmine entered Rumble Juice._

_She was a bit dressed up in my opinion , but looked great._

_She looked around and I greeted her loud, ''Hey Jaz!''_

_Jasmine looked at me and gave me a smile, but had yet a disappointed look on her face._

_Why was she disappointed to see me?_

_''Hey Garrett. What are you doing here so early?'' She asked me, while she was sitting down besides me._

_I took another sip of my smoothie and looked a bit confused at her._

_''Trying to escape from my mom. Why are you earlier here?'' I asked her._

_Why didn't I already know the answer or was I wrong?_

_Well, with Jasmine probably not._

_Jasmine looked down on her hands in her lap and then stated, ''I kinda hoped that Austin might already be there...''_

_I looked at her in disbelief._

_''You have a crush on Austin Moon?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at me._

_''It's called celebrity crush and which girl except Delia hasn't one in my age?'' She replied to me and I looked a bit shocked at her._

_I knew that she was a fangirl , but the thing with the celebrity crush was new for me._

_''Well, and now you're disappointed that I'm only here?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine shrugged and then looked guilty at me._

_''Sorry.'' She replied._

_Before I could say anything more, Lindy also ran through the door and asked, ''Is Austin already here?!''_

_I laughed and then replied with sarcasm, ''Take a seat. I'll set you on the waiting list and we'll see when he's coming, since we didn't make out any time to meet up with him and his team.''_

_Jasmine and Lindy both glared at me and I just shrugged._

_It wasn't my fault that they had thought that he was already there after all._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

''You guys were already crushing on me back then?'' I asked them shocked.

I meant that fangirling was normal, but the crushing was kinda awkward since... Nevermind.

Jasmine and Lindy blushed and Trish chuckled.

''Well, that problem might have sol-''

''DON'T SPOIL, Trish!'' Dez threw in.

We all rolled our eyes at him, but Trish stopped talking.

''Shouldn't you be used to girls, crushing on you?'' Garrett now asked me.

I shrugged at that.

''It's still weird. Like you said, I'm also just a person.'' I replied.

Jasmine shook her head.

Then she exclaimed, ''No, you're a hot star that can sing and dance like just- Wait, did I really just say that out loud?''

We all laughed at that and Jasmine went bright red.

''And you say I am weird?'' Delia asked us.

Well, Jasmine also was weird in some way...

Logan looked at her and then stated, ''You guys really were overreacting.''

It was also meant to his twin.

I and the team all nodded at that.

Then Lester asked, ''Well, what happened next?''

Everybody looked at our team now.

Ally chuckled and then replied, ''Well, at 1 p.m. We were about to leave the house to meet up with the others at Rumble Juice...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_''Guys! We have to go! We should already be there!'' I exclaimed to the others._

_I was sitting in our more or less living- room, waiting for them to finally come out of their rooms._

_Trish overslept once again and Dez and Austin had some kind of hair problem._

_Well, Austin had and now we were still in the hotel, while the guys were waiting for us._

_I hated it to be late._

_Well, but it was almost impossible with those guys to not be late._

_''Guys!'' I cried._

_This time the door to the boys room._

_''We're here!'' Austin quickly replied and looked guilty at me._

_I crossed my arms at him and Dez shrugged._

_''I can't wait to go to the Zoo!'' He exclaimed._

_Austin and I both rolled our eyes._

_''Well, then you can wait long.'' Trish replied, coming out of our room._

_Finally everyone was there._

_I sighed and then told them, ''We can discuss that later! We're already late!''_

_The others nodded and we took our things and then quickly walked out of the apartment, the hotel and then to Austin's car._

_Well, the car that Jimmy led us._

_While driving, I wrote Lindy a SMS:_

_Sorry , but we'll be late. We just started driving to this 'Rumble Juice' and will be there in 20 minutes._

_20 minutes later we arrived at this smoothie place they told us about._

_Austin parked and we all went out of the car._

_We all looked at each other and then Austin stated, ''Well, let's go! They're waiting!''_

_I nodded. It was half past 1 and we should've met up at 1._

_We were so late and I kinda felt bad for that._

_What an expression did we make with that?_

_We entered Rumble Juice and saw the group already sitting at the couch._

_''Hey guys!'' Dez greeted them, cheerfully._

_Lindy and Jasmine grinned wide at Austin._

_''Hey!'' Lindy replied. ''Ally, I got your SMS. It's no big deal! We weren't here for that long!''_

_Garrett seemed to grumble something on his breath and then we sat down, too._

_''So that's your hangout place?'' Austin asked them._

_It was kinda weird to be at such a smoothie place._

_We normally always met up at Sonic Boom in Miami._

_Jasmine nodded and then replied worried, ''Yeah. Don't you like it?''_

_I rolled my eyes at that girl._

_Austin shrugged and then said, ''No, it's just different to Ally's dad's shop.''_

_I nodded and chuckled at that._

_Well, a smoothie place and a music shop didn't have much in common for sure._

_Jasmine nodded and then Logan asked, ''How long are you guys going to stay?''_

_His twin shot him a glare, but he shrugged._

_''I don't know... Jimmy said something about 2 or 2 ½ weeks...'' Trish replied._

_2 or 2 ½ weeks with those guys? Why did I have the feeling that that would be a total chaos?_

_Then the whole thing went into an awkward silence._

_I thought about how Austin had promised me that he would go the museum of Chicago with me._

_I'd definitely remember him about that later._

_Well, but what were we supposed to do now?_

_''Well, you guys have any idea what we can do today? We're new here in Chicago!'' I questioned them, trying to start a conversation._

_The group looked at each other, not really seeming to know what to say._

_''We could go to the Zoo!'' Dez exclaimed._

_Delia just seemed to wanted to answer something._

_Welll, everybody except Dez and her cried, ''No!''_

_Both looked really disappointed and Austin quickly added, ''I think we should start off with something else. Any other ideas?''_

_Everybody went silent again._

_Wow. That was really awkward._

_Then suddenly someone's stomach growled._

_Delia hold her stomach and Trish laughed._

_''Here's an idea: How about you show us a place to eat first?'' She suggested._

_We others also laughed and nodded._

_Delia nodded relieved, too and then replied, ''Yes, please! I'm starving!''_

_Logan and Garrett now also jumped up and nodded._

_''We could go eat a pizza! I'm starving, too and the pizza place is only 10 minutes away from here!'' Logan exclaimed._

_We all looked at each other and then shrugged._

_Pizza was more than just okay._

_Dez jumped up and then told us, ''I love pizza! Let's go!''_

_With that he ran out of Rumble Juice. We all laughed and followed him._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

''You guys just didn't want to let us go to the Zoo.'' I stated, disappointed.

The others gave me a look and I just still looked disappointed back.

I really wanted to go to the zoo there and nobody gave me the chance to.

Of course I was really disappointed.

Who wouldn't want to go to the zoo? The zoo is awesome!

''You really have it with your stupid zoo!'' Trish exclaimed and I looked at her mad.

Why was she like that? Okay , it was Trish.

''The Zoo is awesome. I do understand Dez.'' Delia stated.

I grinned at her and Trish rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Okay, Trish was acting weird now and again.

''Is something wrong between you Trish and Delia?'' Nora now asked confused.

Trish didn't reply and Delia just shrugged.

''I wouldn't call it wrong. Just j-''

''Don't you even dare to say that! It's not true!'' Trish threw in, mad.

Delia shrugged and then didn't say anything anymore.

I looked a bit confused at Trish and the others sighed at that.

''I don't get it.'' I stated and shrugged.

The others rolled their eyes and I got even more confused at hat.

''You don't get anything, dude.'' Logan replied.

That gave a few chuckles and I crossed my arms.

''That wasn't nice. '' I told him.

Logan shrugged and then the parents looked confused between all of us.

''Okay...'' Jimmy stated. ''How about you guys just finally tell the story on?''

I crossed my arms and some of the others sighed at me.

Then all the attention was to the group again.

Lindy sighed again and then stated, ''I can tell the story from here. Well, after we decided to go and eat a pizza...''

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter!**

**I know, kinda lame, but it was a filling chapter! :/**

**Well, I still hope that you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :D**

**Gabrie**


	8. Trying to help?

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 8th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**Now a lot of drama between the two groups will come up :D**

**You'll see in this chapter a part of what I mean with that :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'm also writing and posting an only A&A story, called 'Past meets Present' . :) I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review! :D**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 10 reviews! :D You guys are seriously the best! :D **_

_**Bonjour10: **Well, you're a boy. Boys are not fangirling really often or if they'll ever do it. I'm also not the fangirl. I like shows, but yeah :P I know that it wasn't my best, but still thanks for the review! :D  
_

**_Guest :_**_ Awwww, thank you really much for the awesome review! :D_

_**LittleMissFanGirl14 :** Haha, yes she is :D Haha nice :D Thank you really much for the sweet review! :)_

**_AllisseLove :_**_ Awww, I'm glad that you liked it and laughed about it, girl :D Thank you so much for the review, my cutie nerd! :D xxxx_

**_MakeItComeTrue : _**_Awwwwww, thank you really much for the awesome review, girl! :D_

**_Maddie:_**_ Thank you really much for the review and I will! :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007 :_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much for the lovely review , girl! :D xxxx_

**_LoveYaAll: _**_Thank you really, really, really , really much for the everything but lame review and I loved it so much as well! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams :_**_ Awwww, thank you really much girl! It means a lot to me that you say that :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Oh my god. You make me blush. Thanks for the absolutely amazing review on this chapter! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 7**_

_**Dez's POV:**_

_''Don't you even dare to say that! It's not true!'' Trish threw in, mad._

_Delia shrugged and then didn't say anything anymore._

_I looked a bit confused at Trish and the others sighed at that._

_''I don't get it.'' I stated and shrugged._

_The others rolled their eyes and I got even more confused at hat._

_''You don't get anything, dude.'' Logan replied._

_That gave a few chuckles and I crossed my arms._

_''That wasn't nice. '' I told him._

_Logan shrugged and then the parents looked confused between all of us._

_''Okay...'' Jimmy stated. ''How about you guys just tell the story on?''_

_I crossed my arms and some of the others sighed at me._

_Then all the attention was to the group again._

_Lindy sighed again and then stated, ''I can tell the story on. Well, after we decided to go and eat a pizza...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_After we all agreed to go and eat a pizza, we went out and did exactly that._

_While walking there, I walked besides Austin and grinned at him wide._

_Austin smiled back and I almost melted._

_Austin Moon was smiling at me!_

_Gosh, celebrity crushes were annoying yet so good._

_Haha, I think you got the point._

_Well, but I didn't mind to have a celebrity crush on the guy that I get to spend the next weeks with._

_''So... Austin... Do you think of maybe coming back to Chicago some time then?'' Jasmine asked him, who was now also at his side._

_Austin looked confused at both of us._

_''Well, I planned on enjoying my time here, first. Chicago is great, but sometimes it's better to be at home.'' He replied._

_Then he threw a look at Ally and I looked shocked between the two._

_There was something going on?_

_Oh man. I didn't really think that I had a chance, but this now threw everything overboard._

_Well, and now this Ally even looked totally jealous at us._

_Jasmine didn't seem to notice it and just continued talking, ''Well, but Chicago also has a lot of advantages!''_

_I rolled my eyes and started to walk besides Logan._

_I was a bit suffering over the fact that Austin was already taken._

_Or at least crushing._

_I wasn't stupid. Jasmine didn't see it for once, but I did._

_Why did I even back away?_

_I normally wasn't like that, but something didn't seem right._

_''Well, the weather is way much better in Miami. '' Trish now stated._

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that._

_You'd have to go to who knows where to always have such a good weather like in Miami._

_''Yeah , that's true.'' Austin added and then quickly turned around to us others._

_''How long is it still until we are at the pizza place?'' He asked us._

_Delia chuckled at that as well as me._

_Then Delia replied, ''We're actually already here!''_

_She showed at the restaurant in front of us._

_''Pizza!'' Dez cried and ran it._

_Austin followed him and Jasmine looked pouting after them._

_Garrett looked a bit mad at Jasmine._

_What was wrong with Garrett?_

_We all walked in to the pizza restaurant now , too and put two tables together to all sit down._

_Austin sat down besides Ally and Dez and Trish was besides Dez._

_Jasmine let herself flop down on the chair besides me, disappointed._

_I rolled my eyes at her, but also felt stupid._

_Austin was already crushing on someone else and you could see that._

_Then the waiter came and took our orders._

_We ordered two large meat pizzas and and two large pepperoni ones._

_I thought that it was too much, but the others didn't seem to see it like that._

_While we were eating, Jasmine was still staring dreamily at Austin._

_I looked to Garrett, who looked mad._

_I raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away._

_Austin seemed to have noticed something, too._

_''We maybe could also do something only us two-'' Jasmine started._

_Now, Garrett got angry._

_''Leave the poor boy alone for a minute! He's also just a person!'' He suddenly cried and we all looked shocked at him._

_Oh my god. He was jealous._

_Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier?_

_Garrett quickly looked down at his slice of pizza and we all still were shocked._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I looked shocked at Garrett once again.

''You guys were overreacting!'' Garrett exclaimed.

At that we all laughed.

That was ridiculous to hear it from him in such a situation.

''NO! You were overreacting , if you forgot. Jasmine had just some stupid little celebrity crush and you were totally jealous.'' Delia replied to him and Garrett looked down and blushed at that.

''I can't believe that we didn't notice at that time that you guys were into each other. ''Trish stated and shook her head.

I looked at her mad.

''He was into me!'' I cried.

Garrett shook his head and then exclaimed, ''I wasn't!''

That earned another round of eye rolls.

Garrett crossed his arms and Austin chuckled.

''Well, Lindy and I did notice.'' He stated.

Lindy chuckled at that, too and nodded as well.

''Yeah, we did. Even though maybe I should've talked to him.'' She replied.

Austin nodded and I rolled my eyes at them .

''What do you guys mean with that?'' Bob now asked, confused.

Austin chuckled and then replied, ''How about I just tell the story on?''

We all nodded at that.

''Well, after Garrett's outburst...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_''Leave the poor boy alone for a minute! He's also just a person!'' Garrett suddenly cried and we all looked shocked at him._

_Wow. I barely ever heard such an outburst like this._

_Why was Garrett acting like this?_

_Was something wrong for him?_

_Maybe I should talk to him?_

_He seemed pretty mad and I had the feeling that it was also at me..._

_Well, but I couldn't do anything for the fact that Jasmine barely was leaving my side..._

_Why was it even bothering him so much._

_I then mentally facepalmed myself._

_Of course. He had a crush on her._

_I still remembered as I was like that, because of Ally as she had other boys..._

_Why didn't I come up with this earlier?_

_Why else should he look like that._

_Well, but he actually really had nothing to worry about at all._

_Well, I kinda had to thank him for the fact that he said that._

_Jasmine went quiet after that even though she was glaring at Garrett now._

_He really wasn't making a good expression._

_Kinda reminded me of when I tried to impress Ally._

_I looked at Ally and smiled._

_Well, but we at least once were together and I might even have a chance with her._

_Were those two also once together?_

_They would sure make a great couple._

_''Austin?'' Ally suddenly asked me, waving her hand in front of my face._

_I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked questioning at Ally._

_''Yes?'' I replied._

_Jasmine looked dreamily at me again and I sighed._

_Ally chuckled and then stated, ''Trish just told us that our first concert will already be tomorrow.''_

_I shrugged and smiled at that._

_''Sounds great to me! I love performing!'' I replied , cheerfully._

_The others chuckled at that._

_Then Jasmine stated, ''And I love watching you performing...''_

_I nodded awkwardly at that._

_''Well, thanks.'' I replied._

_Garrett looked grumpy about that again and I sighed inside._

_Maybe I should try to talk to him for real?_

_''Garrett could we talk outside?'' I asked him._

_Everybody looked confused at me, especially Garrett._

_Okay, maybe wasn't the best idea to ask right now, but oh well._

_Garrett looked confused at me, but then nodded and stood up._

_''Fine.'' He replied._

_I nodded and the others still looked confused._

_I gave Ally and then Jasmine a smile._

_With that Garrett and I made our way out of the pizza place._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Yeah, you should've really waited for a better moment.'' Trish stated.

Austin shrugged at her and we all nodded at what she said.

It really was kinda weird as Austin just asked Garrett that.

Normally you don't do that, do you?

''Well, but after all the talk maybe wasn't that bad.'' Ally added.

Garrett sniffled a laugh at that and Austin looked down.

''I didn't really help , did I?'' Austin asked Garrett.

Garrett shook his head quickly and looked mad at him.

Well, who could help Garrett when he was jealous like that?

That was pretty much impossible in my opinion.

Austin sighed and looked down , still.

Ally put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

It was kinda sweet how bad Austin felt for that.

''You didn't help at all.'' Garrett now replied and Austin sighed again.

Give the poor boy a break, Garrett.

Jimmy sighed and then asked, ''Why don't someone just tell the story on?''

All eyes were at our group now.

Our turn once again.

It was stupid that we always switched.

If it was for me, Team Austin and Ally could tell the thing alone...

This was already embarrassing enough for me , even though I wasn't crushing on Austin for long.

Logan then threw in, ''I can tell the story on.''

We all nodded and then he added, ''Well, as Austin and Garrett had walked out...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_After Garrett and Austin had walked out, we all looked confused at each other._

_Why did Austin want to talk to Garrett?_

_Did he want to kick him out of the group, because he had that outburst?_

_If yes, could I get kicked out, too?_

_Well, it wasn't that bad as I expected, but I'd still rather be at home and play some video games and eating the pizza at home..._

_''Do you guys have any idea what that was supposed to mean?'' Trish now asked._

_Dez shook his head at first and then replied, ''Maybe he wants to show him a magic trick!''_

_We all rolled our eyes at Dez and he just shrugged at that._

_That guy was really ridiculous._

_''He definitely don't.'' Ally told Dez and Dez looked down offended._

_''Well, but what is it then and why was Garrett looking so grumpy the whole time?'' Jasmine now asked._

_More shruggs from everyone._

_Nobody really seemed to have an answer to that._

_Well, but Lindy rolled her eyes at Jasmine and I looked confused at her._

_Why was she rolling her eyes._

_''Do you know something, Lindy?'' I questioned her._

_Lindy looked at me and quickly shook her head._

_''NO! I mean, I don't know anything. I've been just wondering, too what was going on.'' She quickly replied._

_We all looked at her with raised eyebrows and Lindy shrugged._

_Okay, my twin really was acting weird right now._

_Weirder than me sometimes even and that was really unusual for Lindy._

_''Well, whatever it is, I want to know it!'' Trish now exclaimed._

_We all looked at her with a weird look, but couldn't complain._

_We all wanted to know why Austin wanted to talk to Garrett all out of the sudden._

_It did has to have a reason and I had the feeling that my twin knew._

_Why did she even know?_

_Why should Austin tell her what he wanted to talk with Garrett and when should he have told her?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''You guys were seriously discussing my reactions?'' I asked them in disbelief.

Why I had to hear a – Nevermind from Austin outside,while they asked themselves why I was acting like that and how they could find out.

That was pretty much unbelievable and they didn't even seem to be sorry about it at all.

Trish even just shrugged in response at that.

''Well, you were acting weird and it could've affected our vacations.'' She stated.

I glared at her and she simply ignored that look.

Austin also looked a bit weird at the others , but then shrugged.

''Well, and about what were you guys talking now outside?'' Lester asked, confused.

Austin and I looked at each other and I glared at him.

Then he sighed and replied, ''Well, as we arrived outside...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_Garrett and I had just arrived outside and he was looking totally confused at me._

_Well, he had all rights to do that._

_I just dragged him outside while we were all eating pizza._

_I also didn't know him for long and actually didn't really have much to say to him._

_Well, I at least shouldn't have had much to say to him._

_I just wanted him to help to get into a better mood with this._

_I did the right thing, right?_

_''What do you want?'' Garrett asked, confused._

_I sighed and looked down at my hands._

_Why was I doing that again? Oh right._

_To be a good person and to make the poor boy feel at least a bit better._

_''Well, I have to talk to you about what just happened inside the pizza place.'' I replied to him._

_Garrett's eyes now went wide at my reply._

_Why was he looking that shocked?_

_I didn't say anything , yet and he was already looking like this._

_That was kinda really weird to say at least._

_What did he even expect me to say?_

_Did he expect-? I had no idea what he could expect, but I should probably talk on._

_Before I could do that, Garrett asked me, ''Am I kicked out now, because of my outburst? I didn't mean it like that? I mean, if you want to kick me out, okay, but don't kick out the girls. Oh my god, they'll kill me if-''_

_'Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about with you.'' I cut him off._

_Garrett looked confused at me and I sighed._

_''I saw that look that you gave Jasmine inside and your outburst like everybody else.'' I stated._

_Garrett looked shocked at me, but then tried to play it cool._

_''Well, what is with that?'' He simply asked me._

_I looked at him confused but then added, ''I know that Jasmine kinda likes me or whatever for my career or so and I do know that you like her and-''_

_''How do you got the idea that I like Jasmine?!'' Garrett cut me off in disbelief._

_I looked shocked at him. Was he kidding me right now?_

_Why else should he has an outburst like that?_

_''Why else should you have an outburst like that?!'' I replied._

_There was no other good reason, was it?_

_Why else should he act like that and glare at me at the table?_

_''You want to know why I had that outburst? Because I actually don't want to be here! I only applied, because of the girls and Jasmine is acting stupid around you and that is annoying! That's why!'' Garrett cried at me and my mouth went wide open._

_I was beyond shocked, now._

_Before I could say anything in response, Garrett already stormed back into the pizza place._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett had an outburst even though Austin just wanted to help him :D**

**What'll happen next and will the two guys get along?**

**You'll see that in further chapters! :D**

**Thank you guys so much again for the 10 reviews on this chapter! :D**

**Can we hit the 60 reviews before the next chapter? :D**

**I would be beyond happy if we could! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	9. A discussion?

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 9th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the almost 60 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**

_**MakeItComeTrue :**__YES! Drama and yes he did! :D Thank you really much for the review and now comes more! :)_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14:_**_ Haha yes, he kinda does, but doesn't want to admit it, huh? xD No problem and thank you! :D I will! :)_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Yes, he did and of course it will ;D If they will talk and how we'll see in later chapters :) Thank you! :D_

**_Maddie :_**_ Just did ;) Thanks for the review! :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much for the amazing review as always! :D I will! :)_

**_Stan_**_ : Thank you for the awesome review as always and I most definitely will! :)_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 8_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_I looked at him confused but then added, ''I know that Jasmine kinda likes me or whatever for my career or so and I do know that you like her and-''_

_''How do you got the idea that I like Jasmine?!'' Garrett cut me off in disbelief._

_I looked shocked at him. Was he kidding me right now?_

_Why else should he has an outburst like that?_

_''Why else should you have an outburst like that?!'' I replied._

_There was no other good reason, was it?_

_Why else should he act like that and glare at me at the table?_

_''You want to know why I had that outburst? Because I actually don't want to be here! I only applied, because of the girls and Jasmine is acting stupid around you and that is annoying! That's why!'' Garrett cried at me and my mouth went wide open._

_I was beyond shocked, now._

_Before I could say anything in response, Garrett already stormed back into the pizza place._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

''You could've really been a bit nicer to Austin. He just wanted to help.'' I stated to Garrett.

Austin looked thankfully and relieved at me.

''Thanks Ally! At least one person who understands!'' He exclaimed.

I chuckled and noodded while the others just rolled their eyes.

Okay, I maybe also was like that, because he said that he was glad to might still have chance with me...

At least something like that.

''You guys are so cute, yet so stubborn.'' Jasmine now told us.

Austin and I both went bright red and now the others laughed.

That really wasn't fair from Jasmine.

''Says the right one.'' Trish now replied to Jasmine, but she was still laughing.

''Well, and that once again also said the right one.'' Delia added.

This time Trish glared at her and I couldn't help , but chuckle.

''Okay, we understood now that you guys are all stubborn, but could someone please tell the story on?'' Nora asked.

We all looked at each other and didn't reply anything at first.

''Garrett should tell on.'' Austin now stated.

Garrett glared at him, but we all nodded.

Then he groaned and replied, ''Fine. I tell the story on. Well, after I stormed back into the pizza place...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''You want to know why I had that outburst? Because I actually don't want to be here! I only applied, because of the girls and Jasmine is acting stupid around you and that is annoying! That's why!'' I cried at him and his mouth wide open._

_Before he could even reply I stormed back into the pizza place._

_I was beyond mad at Austin._

_How did he know and why would he think that I'd tell him something?_

_Yes, I did have a crush on Jasmine and it was annoying me that she was drooling over him._

_Well, but that didn't have to interest Austin._

_Besides, I also didn't care what he thought of her._

_I didn't have a chance with Jasmine anyway and Austin only made it worse with trying to help me._

_Why couldn't he see that and just leave me alone?!_

_I walked angry back up to the table and the others looked confused at me._

_''Is everything okay, Garrett?'' Jasmine asked me confused._

_She looked concerned with her beautiful eyes and I quickly nodded._

_I gave the others a weak smile._

_''Yeah. Everything's perfect.'' I stated._

_Well, but my smile soon faded and I just quickly bit in a slice of my pizza to not show anything._

_The others looked pretty confused at me, but didn't say anything at first._

_After two minutes of death silence, Austin also came back in and he looked hurt._

_I couldn't say that I really cared. I just said the truth._

_Well, I didn't tell him that I might really feel something for Jasmine, but I didn't want to be here._

_I was here, because the girls would kill me, if I just quit._

_''Okay, there has to be something wrong.'' Ally now stated._

_Of course she would say that._

_She really cared about Austin and he didn't look better than me._

_''Nothing is wrong. Garrett and I just had a … discussion.'' Austin now replied._

_I shortly nodded at that and continued eating my pizza._

_Jasmine now looked at me with a weird expression and Lindy also shot me a glare._

_Logan and Delia didn't really seem to care._

_Well, they also weren't that much into this._

_''Are you guys sure? You know that you can tell us.'' Lindy now stated._

_I rolled my eyes at that, while Jasmine eagerly nodded._

_They would take Austin's side anyway and I didn't want that._

_''There's nothing to talk about.'' I told them now._

_All eyes were on me and Austin now shot me a look that I didn't reply to._

_''Well, if you guys say so...'' Trish said after a while._

_The others slowly nodded and we just ate the rest of the pizzas in silence._

_It was an awkward silence and I hated it._

_Well, but what I hated more was the fact that Austin now thought to have to play the hero._

_Why couldn't th__at guy just leave me alone?_

_It was none of his bu__siness and he couldn't do what he want, only because he was a star._

_I didn't care about what or who he was._

_After we all finished, Austin quickly stood up._

_''How about we call it a wrap for today? I'm a bit tired still from the concert yesterday and Ally and I still have to practice.'' He suggested._

_Ally looked confused at him, but then quickly nodded._

_''Austin is right. We can meet up again tomorrow before the concert.'' She added to what he said._

_Jasmine and Lindy looked disappointed, but I was relieved._

_Logan and Delia were, too._

_Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Fine, I understand that you guys have to practice, but I can't wait for tomorrow!''_

_Team Austin&Ally smiled at us and after everyone said goodbye, they finally went out._

_It was about time. This was beyond awkward._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

''Yes, that really was totally awkward.'' I stated, thinking back of our second real day in Chicago.

I was also a bit surprised that Austin got into a fight and that Garrett also didn't seem like it.

Well, but how you could be wrong with someone.

''Yeah, but that would've never happened if Austin would've minded his own business.'' Garrett stated and crossed his arms.

Austin looked offended back and then down.

I rolled my eyes at the two and then added, ''Well, and it still is.''

This time I earned a warning look from Ally.

I ignored it, just as Jasmine said, ''I can't believe that you really were in love with me at that time.''

She couldn't believe it?

Now that I thought about I couldn't believe that I didn't notice it sooner.

''Of course you didn't see it! You were drooling over the oh so great Austin Moon the whole time!'' Garrett exclaimed.

Now Austin really looked at disbelief in him and just wanted to snap something back, as Ally cut him off.

''I think it's better, if we just tell the story on!'' She stated.

The parents nodded and then Lester replied, ''Well, sweetheart. Go ahead.''

I almost laughed at that and Ally gulped, but nodded. ''Well, as we arrived at our hotel suit again...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_Trish just unlocked the door to our hotel suit after we finally escaped of that awkward pizza eating._

_I didn't know what happened between Austin and Garrett, but it pretty much destroyed the whole day._

_Except for the fact that Jasmine was drooling over Austin it actually had been okay..._

_Well, except for that talk and the aftermath..._

_Austin sighed loud and let himself fall on the couch._

_''Okay, could you finally tell us what happened?'' Trish asked Austin._

_Dez and I nodded and looked questioning at him._

_Austin gulped and at first didn't reply._

_Normally we always tell each other everything._

_What was wrong this time?_

_Why couldn't he just tell what's wrong, now that this group is away?_

_''Yeah. You looked like someone stole your turtle.'' Dez added._

_We all looked weird at him and Trish rolled her eyes._

_Austin sighed again and I sat down to him, putting a hand on his leg._

_''Just tell us what happened Austin and why you wanted to talk to Garrett.'' I said to him._

_Austin sighed again, but didn't say anything for the next two minutes._

_Then he finally spoke up, ''Well, you do know that this Jasmine is a bit clumsy around me?''_

_We other three nodded._

_It was really hard to not see that , because of how she acted._

_''Yes, we did. What is with her?'' Dez now asked._

_Austin sighed again and didn't say anything at first._

_''Well, this Garrett seems to have something for her. At first thought that and wanted to talk to him that he didn't have to worry about me, since he seemed jealous.'' He stated_

_That actually didn't seem mean at all._

_Well, even though Austin shouldn't have done that just right away._

_''And what happened then?'' I asked him._

_Austin groaned and then replied, ''Well, not only that he meant that it would be none of my business, but also that it wasn't the reason why he looked like that as Jasmine acted like that.''_

_We all looked confused at him._

_What was then the reason? Why did he act like that?_

_Was Austin really completely wrong?_

_''He said that he didn't even want to be here and he'd rather be somewhere else. That he's only doing this, because of the girls and that he doesn't like it one bit.'' Austin added._

_Now our eyes went even wider._

_Garrett really said that? He didn't want to spend time with us?_

_He was even totally annoyed about it and let it out at Austin as he wanted to help?_

_''Ouch. That hurts.'' Trish stated and we all nodded._

_Yes, that freaking hurt to hear something like this._

_We did our best to be nice to this kids and then we had to hear something like this._

_Well, who really wanted to hear something like this without doing anything really bad?_

_''You can say that out loud.'' Austin added and that gave more nods._

_''That's even worse than loosing your turtle.'' Dez now said._

_We didn't even roll our eyes at that._

_We were now really shocked about what we just found out._

_Too shocked to roll our eyes about Dez's behavior._

_This was really hurting. We didn't do anything wrong, did we?_

_I looked at the others and then asked them, ''Well, and what are we going to do now?''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Seriously? You guys are just going to stop here?'' Jimmy asked them in disbelief.

Team Austin&Ally shrugged at that and nodded.

''Well, we thought that it's time again to switch parts.'' Austin replied.

He was still looking hurt at Garrett who looked away.

You didn't want to know what all happened between those two the days after that...

Oh wait, you are about to find out.

''Why should we already change? I know what happened, but I want to know the whole conversation.'' Lindy now stated, disappointed.

I rolled my eyes at my twin even though it wasn't that uninteresting.

What exactly did they talk about us that day.

''Yeah. That really is not fair.'' Jasmine added and even Delia and Garrett nodded.

I nodded, too and then stated, ''We can also tell our next part, when you guys are finished.''

The others out of the group nodded.

Well, but then mom said, ''Well, I do want to hear your guys part first and how Garrett got out of this situation.''

Delia laughed at that and Garrett glared at her.

''Well, he didn't exactly got out of it.'' Delia replied.

Everybody was looking at her now and we all knew that she was right.

Then she added, ''Well, after we left the pizza place, we five went to the Watson's basement...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_After the pizza eating with Team Austin&Ally we all went together to Lindy and Logan and down into the basement._

_Garrett was still totally grumpy and Jasmine and Lindy were glaring at him angry._

_I actually didn't really get why._

_We didn't even know yet, what exactly happened._

_Not the right time to already glare at Garrett I would say._

_Garrett sighed and sat down at the couch._

_As soon as we all had sit down, Lindy and Jasmine let their anger out._

_''What the heck did you do to Austin looked so hurt?!'' Jasmine asked Garrett in disbelief._

_Garrett just crossed his arms at first and didn't reply anything._

_Oh gosh. That could go the whole night long._

_''I don't get why I have to tell you it.'' He stated now._

_Here we go._

_Lindy and Jasmine both looked in disbelief at him._

_''You don't know why you have to tell it?! Seriously?! You almost ruined our chances to spend time with them, because of your outbursts!'' Lindy now cried._

_Ouch. Now my ear hurt._

_I might be deaf when this conversation was over._

_They could really be a bit more quiet in my opinion._

_''Well, you guys are the only one who really care about this.'' I now stated, trying to help Garrett._

_Lindy and Jasmine looked at me in disbelief as I said that._

_Okay, that was maybe the wrong thing to say._

_''You guys are just unbelievable! Why can't you just behave for us?!'' Jasmine now asked._

_Okay that were stupid questions._

_Logan now stood up and looked mad at them._

_''Behave for you? We are already trying our best, but we're no robots!'' He cried._

_Garrett and I nodded at that._

_''Well, but sometimes I wish that you were one! At least a robot would've said yes right away to give his sister the chance to meet Austin Moon!'' Lindy exclaimed mad to Logan._

_''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' I now replied._

_Lindy glared at me and I shrugged._

_What? It was true._

_''You guys really don't care about this and this is important for us!'' Jasmine cried._

_Garrett rolled his eyes at her._

_He looked even more mad then back at the pizza place._

_He in fact looked like he was about to explode._

_''You can't call that trying!'' Lindy added, furious._

_Logan crossed his arms and then stated, ''Well, we do call it trying!''_

_Lindy and Jasmine both rolled their eyes and then looked to Garrett again who still didn't say anything anymore._

_Well, the whole thing started , because of him._

_He should at least have an own opinion about this, shouldn't he?_

_''Would you finally tell us what happened?'' Jasmine asked again, mad._

_Garrett now also looked mad and walked right in front of Jasmine._

_''You really want to know what happened?'' He asked her._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and nodded._

_''Austin talked to me, because he thought that I had that outburst about him just being a stupid normal teenage boy, because you're drooling over him and I actually have a crush on you!'' He cried at her and we all looked shocked now at him._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter and again a cliffy :D**

**Sorry, but that just had to be even though there are actually two cliffys :D**

**You guys will see what will happen next chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	10. Better than that

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 10th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try my best with it even though updating is a bit hard at the moment since I have school again :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Can we hit the 70 reviews with this chapter?**

**I would be beyond happy if we could! :D**

**This story is going really well and I'm beyond happy about that! :) If you want to make me even more happy, please check out my A&A story 'Past meets Present' and leave a review :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 7 reviews! :D You guys are the best! :D**

_**Bonjour10 :**__Haha, I do understand that you feel bad but we'll see about that :P Yes, it is and thank you really much! :D_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14: _**_Haha yes, Jarrett action! :D Me, too and yeah kinda :D Thanks for the great review! :)_

**_AllisseLove :_**_ Ohhhhh thank you! Maybe he did, maybe he didn't ;D Yes, he definitely does and thank you really much my cutie nerd :) xxx_

**_StylishFashionista :_**_ Haha, you can be confused, but the whole thing will also change a bit at this story :) Haha yeah the cliffies... Haha yeah kinda , but you know, Team Auslly :D Maybe they will, maybe they won't :P Haha kinda yes, kinda no :D No problem, I loved it! :D Thanks for that! :D_

**_Guest :_**_ Awwww, thank you and I loved your absolutely awesome review! :)_

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ Loved your review and just did! :D_

**_TheOneOfaMillion:_**_ Yes, seriously xD Thanks for the amazing review as always and I will! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 9_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''You can't call that trying!'' Lindy added, furious._

_Logan crossed his arms and then stated, ''Well, we do call it trying!''_

_Lindy and Jasmine both rolled their eyes and then looked to Garrett again who still didn't say anything anymore._

_Well, the whole thing started , because of him._

_He should at least have an own opinion about this, shouldn't he?_

_''Would you finally tell us what happened?'' Jasmine asked again, mad._

_Garrett now also looked mad and walked right in front of Jasmine._

_''You really want to know what happened?'' He asked her._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and nodded._

_''Austin talked to me, because he thought that I had that outburst about him just being a stupid normal teenage boy, because you're drooling over him and I actually have a crush on you!'' He cried at her and we all looked shocked now at him._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''What a way to stop telling your part, Delia.'' Trish stated and crossed her arms.

I had to roll my eyes a bit, since Trish and Delia weren't on the best terms, but also agreed with Trish.

Well, even though replying that scene wasn't my favorite at all.

''Well, at least I know how to end a thing.'' Delia now replied and Trish glared at her.

Oh man. Now this was starting again.

''You guys are acting ridiculous, again.'' Lindy threw in.

Trish and Delia both glared at her.

''I am not acting ridiculous. Ridiculous is something else and I know what I'm saying. I have to live with Dez all the time.'' Trish replied.

Wow, now she was coming with that.

Dez looked offended at her this time and the whole Team Austn and Ally sighed.

''Wow, you guys will really never change.'' Lester said and shook his head.

I kinda felt bad for him, since he also knew those guys longer.

Sometimes they were okay, but sometimes they were just...

Totally weird and ridiculous.

''How about you guys just tell the story on?'' I now threw in.

Dez suddenly lit up and nodded.

He then replied, ''I can tell the story on! Well, as Ally asked that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

_Ally looked at us others and then asked us, ''Well, and what are we going to do now?''_

_I looked down at that._

_I had no idea what we could do and I was sad._

_I thought that those guys were pretty cool and now that._

_I felt like totally weird... What was that word?_

_Betral or Betrayed or something like that._

_I was normally never using that word._

_''I have no idea, but this is unbelievable. We're doing this to make people a joy and not to get hurt like that.'' Austin now stated and let himself sink deeper into the couch._

_I nodded at that in agreement._

_''I am really hurt, too.'' I added._

_Then I looked to the girls who also nodded and we all sighed._

_''I mean, this never happened. Normally the people we work with always love us.'' Trish exclaimed._

_We all gave her a look and then she added, ''Okay, almost always in my case.''_

_Ally still didn't say anything anymore and we all looked at her._

_She sighed and then stated, ''We have to do something, but what? Well, this Jasmine and this Lindy seem to do like us at least.''_

_I looked at her in disbelief and then exclaimed, ''Hey! Delia is also cool! She wanted to go with me to the zoo as the only one and she has a goat!''_

_The others rolled their eyes at me and I crossed my arms._

_I liked Delia. She was cool and kinda like me._

_Everyone with a goat is my friend and everyone who wants to go to the zoo with me._

_''Well, fine. Then Jasmine and Lindy do like us.'' Ally corrected herself and I nodded in victory._

_''Well, and Jasmine likes me a bit too much.'' Austin added._

_Ally rolled her eyes at him, but then nodded._

_''How can you like someone too much?'' I asked confused._

_They all gave me 'the' look and then I understood._

_''Ohhh.'' I said._

_They meant that kind of liking._

_Trish rolled her eyes and then told us, ''Well, but we have to do something. Jimmy will book us the next flight back to Miami, if we don't find a solution.''_

_I didn't want to go back to Miami, yet! We did have to find a solution!_

_I wasn't at the zoo, yet!_

_''Well, and that would be bad for Ally and me, because of our career and our fans.'' Austin exlcaimed._

_Ally nodded at that and added, ''It would be horrible! They're all waiting for our concerts and Jimmy would hate us!''_

_We all nodded and shuddered at that._

_''Jimmy won't hate us, if we get along with those five.'' I now stated._

_Where did that come from again?_

_The others looked shocked at me._

_''How are we supposed to do that, now that we know th-'' Trish started, but Ally cut her off._

_''No, hold on Trish. Maybe Dez's idea isn't that bad at all.'' She told us._

_I looked at her, thankful for her support._

_''Thanks Ally. Which idea do you mean?'' I asked her._

_Ally , Austin and Trish rolled their eyes at my question and I shrugged._

_''We maybe just have to find a way out for them to like us and then everything would be fine!'' Ally added._

_We all looked confused at her._

_''And how are we supposed to do that?'' Austin asked._

_Ally sighed and then replied, ''I do know that Garrett did a mistake and so on, but maybe starting over is the only solution. Maybe we really can be friends.''_

_I shrugged at that and grinned._

_''It would be cool to be friends with them!'' I stated._

_The others gave me a look , but then Trsih sighed._

_''Well, better than spending the whole time in a fight.'' She added._

_We all looked at Austin, who then sighed._

_''Okay, I'll do it, but if this works, I want Garrett to behave better!'' He told us._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''I should behave better? Who wanted to mind something that's none of his business?!'' I asked Austin in disbelief.

I really couldn't believe this guy.

He was just totally impossible!

Austin glared at me and then replied, ''Well, it was kinda my business, since you guys didn't want to spend time with us even though you won that at the concert!''

''Or did you lie and was it really because of Jasmine?'' Bob now asked.

I looked in shock at Logan's and Lindy's dad and everybody else also looked questioning at me now.

What should I say? I- I had no idea what to say, but I had to say something.

''NO! It was not because of Jasmine!'' I finally chocked out after a while.

Wow. That came really soon.

Everybody rolled their eyes at me and I crossed my arms.

''Sure, it wasn't.'' Trish replied.

I glared at her and the others chuckled.

''Could someone finally tell the story on?'' Ally's dad now asked us.

We all shrugged.

It was our group's turn again, but I wouldn't say anything this time.

Jasmine looked at me with raised eyebrows and I looked hurt back.

Then she sighed and replied, ''I tell on... Well, after Garrett said that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''Austin talked to me, because he thought that I had that outburst about him just being a stupid normal teenage boy, because you're drooling over him and I actually have a crush on you!'' He cried at me and we all looked shocked now at him._

_Austin really thought that Garrett had a crush on me?_

_Did he has a crush on me and how did Austin find out , if yes?_

_''You have a crush on Jasmine?!'' Logan asked Garrett now shocked._

_I was the most shocked and didn't even get a word out._

_Well, I had that huge celebrity crush on Austin of course._

_Even though the thing with Garrett was so... Weird._

_I didn't even know what to say to that, but was it even true?_

_Was Austin just spinning around, trying to help like Garrett said?_

_''I don't have a crush on Jasmine! Austin thought that he was super smart only , because he's a superstar or whatever, but I don't have a crush on anyone! The reason why I acted like this and I also told him that is , because I can't stand him and that I actually don't even want to do all of this!'' He exclaimed mad._

_Wow. I never saw Garrett like that._

_The outburst at the pizza place was already crazy._

_Well, but what he said was unbelievable._

_''You told Austin that you can't stand him and that you actually don't want to do all of this?!'' I asked him in disbelief._

_He didn't really say that to Austin Moon!_

_How stupid did someone have to be to say something like this?!_

_''Well, that wasn't exactly a lie, was it?'' Delia stated._

_I glared at her and Garrett chuckled._

_''I'm sorry for for once not playing the good boy. I'm just tired of your constant drooling over a boy that you can't have anyway!'' He cried at me._

_Okay, that was enough. Garrett now really brought it over the edge._

_I just wanted to snap something back as Lindy went in between us._

_''Guys! Calm down! It did happen and Garrett made a mistake, but you guys shouldn't kill each other because of that!'' She exclaimed._

_Delia and Logan nodded at that._

_''Yeah. I'm also not happy about the whole thing, but you guys are acting ridiculous, because of spending a few weeks with some stars.'' Logan added._

_Garrett and I both glared at the twins and crossed our arms._

_I actually really hated it to fight with Garrett, but he really brought it over the edge this time._

_He couldn't just say something like this to Austin Moon!_

_Who did he think he was? That was just- ARGH!_

_''How about Garrett just apologizes tomorrow to Austin and everything is okay again?'' Lindy suggested._

_''As long as he accepts the apology.'' Delia added._

_We all glared at her this time except for Garrett._

_He just shrugged._

_''I will come with you tomorrow to Team Austin and Ally.'' He stated._

_Did he finally get some sense back._

_''But only to tell them that I'm out.'' He now added and then walked away._

_We others looked shocked at each other._

_He was going to do what?!_

_He couldn't be serious with this, could he?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Woah. I certainly did not expect that , either.'' Dez stated.

This time nobody rolled their eyes at him.

''You really wanted to just quit?!'' Jimmy asked shocked, too.

I also was still in disbelief at that and sometimes even still kinda mad at him.

Garrett shrugged and nodded at that.

''Yes, I didn't see any reason to be in this anymore. I never saw one to be exact.'' He replied.

Sometimes I'd really love to knock some more sense into Garrett.

''You were acting ridiculous!'' Jasmine exclaimed.

Trish now chuckled at that .

Then she added, ''Even though both reasons were kinda right.''

She was playing on the thing with Jasmine.

Well, I always thought that those guys were cute together.

''They weren't both right!'' Garrett exclaimed, mad.

At that he just got eye rolls.

''Well, it's time for Team Austin and Ally to tell the story on!'' Mom now threw in and we all nodded at said persons.

They looked at each other and then shrugged.

''I can tell the story on.'' Trish said, almost bored.

Why was she bored now?

This was a pretty interesting thing, going on.

We all nodded and she continued, ''Well, the next day after getting ready...''

* * *

**_Trish's POV:_**

_After I had showered and changed the next morning, I went out of Ally's and my room._

_Ally was of course awake before me, but I didn't care._

_If it was for me I would've slept through the whole day._

_I wasn't looking forward to the talk with this group._

_This Garrett said some pretty mean things and I was saying that._

_He should've behaved better for sure._

_I walked into our own little kitchen and Ally and the boys looked up as they saw me._

_Ally and Dez were sitting at the table while Austin was making pancakes._

_''Morning, Trish!'' They greeted me._

_I grunted in response and sat down to Dez._

_Austin sighed and flipped the last pancake._

_''Wow, you're not mad enough to forget how to make pancakes.'' I joked._

_Austin looked in disbelief at me._

_''I would never be mad enough to do that. Even though I'm kinda worried about our plan.'' He replied._

_Oh, there he wasn't the only one._

_''Why?'' Ally asked and smiled at Austin. ''Everything is going to be alright. I'm sure we'll get all of them to like us.''_

_Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that, but we'll see._

_I was to hungry to think about that right now._

_I digged into my plate with pancakes and Austin still looked down._

_''I don't want those guys to leave us. I still haven't seen Delia's goat!'' Dez exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes at that, but felt a little sting in my stomach._

_What the heck was that?_

_Ally and Austin also rolled their eyes, but Austin sighed again._

_That guy really got it bad with all of this._

_''I really hope that this will work and that Garrett maybe didn't mean it like that after all. I really just wanted to help.'' He said to us._

_I shrugged while chewing my pancakes._

_I didn't care that much about this Garrett._

_I just didn't want to loose my job by Jimmy, if this goes down hills._

_Ally smiled at Austin and put her hand on his._

_''Don't worry, Austin. I'm sure that everything will be alright. At least we have two and maybe also Delia and her goat on our side.'' She stated._

_Dez grinned at that and nodded._

_''Especially the goat!'' He exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes at that and still chewed my pancakes._

_I wanted to have a peaceful breakfast._

_''Maybe you're right Ally. I'm freaking out too much.'' Austin replied and then also finally started eating his pancakes._

_We were eating in silence and Austin had finished like half of his pancakes as he suddenly jumped up._

_''Okay, I can't take this anymore! Can we please meet up with them already now?'' He cried and we all looked in disbelief at him._

_I knew that Austin hated fighting, but he was overreacting._

_Ally now also stood up and then told him, ''Austin, calm down.''_

_Austin sighed and just wanted to sit down as I looked at the clock._

_Oh crap._

_I jumped up , too and replied, ''Uhm- We really have to go. I kinda told the guys that we'll meet up earlier that day , because we also have to meet up with Jimmy.''_

_The others eyes went wide._

_Dez now als stood up and pumped his fist in the air._

_''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and could someone tell Delia to bring her goat?'' He asked._

_''NO!'' We others all cried, while taking our things to go._

_Dez looked offended at us, but then shrugged it off and also put his shoes on._

_''Well, now let's really go.'' Austin stated._

_We all nodded and went out._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter :D**

**Will Garrett and Austin make up at some point or not?**

**Will the group still stay with team Austin and Ally for now?**

**See that all soon in later chapters my lovely readers :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	11. You are!

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 11th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I'm really trying to keep this story up and am hoping that there are coming more crossovers like this! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 6 reviews I got on the last chapter! :D You guys are the best! :)**

_**StylishFashionista :** Maybe they will. Maybe they will :D Haha we'll see, if he'll do that! :D Thank you, girl! :)_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ Yes, Dez likes goats :D It will be hard, but I won't tell you what'll happen :P Thank you! :)_

**_JarrettorForever :_**_ Woah. Yes, it is getting more and more intense and thanks for your great review! :D I loved it! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Haha, well in my story he has :D Haha yeah poor goat and poor Dez ;D Thank you really much my cutie nerd :) xxx_

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ Your reviews are getting more and more awesome! :) Now comes more! :D_

**_Stan:_**_ Yes, yes I do :D Loved your review so much and I will! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 10_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_Ally now also stood up and then told him, ''Austin, calm down.''_

_Austin sighed and just wanted to sit down as I looked at the clock._

_Oh crap._

_I jumped up , too and replied, ''Uhm- We really have to go. I kinda told the guys that we'll meet up earlier that day , because we also have to meet up with Jimmy.''_

_The others eyes went wide._

_Dez now als stood up and pumped his fist in the air._

_''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and could someone tell Delia to bring her goat?'' He asked._

_''NO!'' We and the others all cried, while taking our things to go._

_Dez looked offended at us, but then shrugged it off and also put his shoes on._

_''Well, now let's really go.'' Austin stated._

_We all nodded and went out._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Wow, you guys really have it with your goats.'' I stated to Delia and Dez.

Those guys were so weird and really totally alike.

What was wrong with those two was all I was asking myself.

''Well, goats are awesome and you guys are no fun!'' Delia exclaimed.

Dez nodded eagerly and we others all rolled our eyes at that.

Those guys were just so... I couldn't even explain it.

Did it give something more than weird?

''We are no fun when it comes to goats. Besides, a goat at a concert would've been just weird.'' Ally replied.

Austin then suddenly shrugged and told her, ''Well, it would have been something new.''

We all looked in disbelief at him.

Dez and Delia cried at the same time in victory, ''HAH!''

I groaned and looked at them with an annoyed look.

''Dez's and Delia's obsession to goats doesn't explain why my shop is turned upside down!'' Ally's dad now exclaimed, mad.

''Yeah, we want to know what happened!'' Nora now also said.

We others all looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

Well, it was our groups turn and nobody wanted to tell on.

Then Logan suddenly threw in , ''I'll tell the story on! Well, since we all agreed to meet up at our house, Garrett and I were already in the basement before...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_I just went downstairs the basement with a bowl of chips._

_Garrett was already sitting on the couch, still looking really grumpy._

_I didn't even need to ask to know that it was , because of yesterday._

_He really wanted to quit and the girls were beyond mad at him._

_Well, on the one hand I could also kinda understand them._

_We already were now in to this._

_Even though I could understand Garrett's feelings._

_Our problems really were nothing of Austin's business or anyone of team Austin and Ally._

_Well, but I did want to know what really was wrong._

_As dumb as I was sometimes, I could see that there was something else as well._

_''Could you tell me now what really was wrong why you went out like that in front of Austin?'' I asked him._

_Garrett looked up and looked shocked at me._

_''You do know why I went out like that.'' Garrett simply replied._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_Well, and Lindy said that I was the most stubborn one of the group._

_''No, I don't know it and I'm your best friend. I understand, if you don't want to tell Austin, but we're both not into this and you have to tell me.'' I stated._

_Garrett looked up and looked shocked at me._

_''You do know why I went out like that.'' Garrett simply replied._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_Well, and Lindy said that I was the most stubborn one of the group._

_''No, I don't know it and I'm your best friend. I understand, if you don't want to tell Austin, but we're both not into this and you have to tell me.'' I stated._

_Garrett looked at me in disbelief and I looked serious at him._

_Well, as serious as I could look._

_''What if I don't want to tell it anyone?'' Garrett now asked._

_I rolled my eyes at that. Why was he even acting like that._

_This was just simply stupid and I knew what acting stupid means._

_''Why don't you want to tell anyone would be the better question.'' I replied at that._

_Garrett shot me a glare and I shrugged._

_I wanted an answer from my best friend._

_''Because it is embarrassing and pretty stupid.'' Garrett now suddenly replied and looked down._

_I got even more confused._

_''Well, then it can't be the fact that we won't be in Team Austin and Ally anymore. What is it then?'' I asked him._

_It wasn't embarrassing to not be totally deeply in love with team Austin and Ally._

_Now he definitely needed a better excuse._

_Garrett groaned and then stated, ''I just don't want to talk about it. Not everything has to be said, okay?! Besides, why are you even asking? Is it that bad that I don't want to be in that stupid vacation thingy with that team? You only have to be four people and not five.''_

_I rolled my eyes at that and now got mad at that._

_Why couldn't he just say what's wrong?_

_''Well, first of all. I don't like it that you go out, since I'm the only boy out of the group then anymore. You are acting ridiculous and you know that yourself . Well, and why do you do that? It's not like you're really in love with Jasmine and just needed an excuse to not say it yesterday.'' I exclaimed._

_Garrett suddenly looked in shock at me and my eyes went now wide, too._

_''Oh my god. You are in love with Jasmine!'' I added._

_Wow. That was even more shocking than the fact that I won the competition._

_''Don't you even dare to say anything to anyone!'' Garrett told me, mad._

_I was still shocked, but still nodded._

_''Okay, but h-'' I started, but quickly stopped as I saw Lindy at the stairs._

_Oh crap. Now I felt bad for Garrett._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''You should feel bad for me! Thanks to you Lindy knew!'' I exclaimed mad at my best friend.

First he tried to make me feel bad and now I had to find out that Lindy was at the stairs while we talked about this.

''Did you hear what they talked about?'' Jimmy asked Lindy now curious.

Lindy shrugged at that and then looked down.

''Maybe...'' She replied and I groaned.

''Well, that at least explains a lot of things that happened.'' Trish now stated.

The others nodded at that and I just groaned again and buried my head in my hands.

This was getting more and more embarrassing by the second for me.

''You were in love with me at that time?!'' Jasmine now asked.

I didn't even reply to that.

She heard what Logan told the others. She knew the answer.

''Yes, he most certainly was.'' Delia replied for me.

I groaned again and still had my head in my hands.

I didn't even dare to look up.

''Well, what happened then?'' Bob now asked.

All eyes were on Team Austin and Ally now.

I also looked relieved up only to meet Jasmine's shocked look.

I sighed and then Austin told us, ''I can tell the story on. Well, we drove to the Watson's then and...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_''Yes, okay Jimmy. Thank you. Yes, we'll be in time. Yes, your time and not my time. We have Ally with us, so don't worry. Yes, we'll make sure of that. Yes. Bye.'' Trish said into the phone._

_Then she hung up on Jimmy and sighed, sitting back in the passenger seat._

_I was driving while Dez and Ally were in the back and we all four were kinda nervous._

_''I still don't get why I have to apologize to Garrett. I mean, he was the one who just went out on me like that.'' I stated, pouting._

_This just wasn't fair._

_I mean sure, I kinda started the whole thing, but I just wanted to help and he really hurt me with what he said to say at least._

_He could've been much nicer, even if he didn't like what I wanted to do._

_Trish rolled her eyes at me. Ally replied to me, ''Because you started the thing and Garrett might really be just mad about the whole thing with Jasmine. Besides, you're older and more mature then him.''_

_Trish snickered at that and then stated, ''About the more mature thing you could fight.''_

_I shot her a look and then quickly looked back on the street._

_''Just be nice and try to change his mind. I still w-'' Dez started._

_Trish groaned and cut him off, ''Don't you even dare to take the word goat in your mouth, Freckles!''_

_Ally and I chuckled, but nodded at that._

_Dez probably looked really offended right now._

_I but then sighed again and then said to them, ''I don't really know. I do want them to like us, but I also have pride and I'm also sad about what happened.''_

_''Well, but you have to put your pride away and be for once the more mature one.'' Trish told me._

_I looked offended and just wanted to reply something ._

_Well, but Ally cut me off and said, ''Guys, we're almost here! Stop fighting!''_

_Well, and Ally was right. Two minutes later we were already there._

_I parked somewhere at the other side of the street and we went to where the group told us._

_I walked slowly to the door and Trish rolled her eyes, quickly walking forward._

_She rang the doorbell and just as I also arrived at the door, it went open._

_Lindy stood in front of it and gave us a smile._

_''Hey guys! Come in! The others are waiting in the basement!'' She greeted us._

_We looked confused at her, but then followed her in the basement._

_It looked pretty cool there and like Lindy said, the others were all sitting there and some extra chairs were put up._

_There was still some space on the couch and Trish and Ally sat down._

_Dez and I sat down on chairs. Mine was besides Logan and his besides Delia._

_I looked at Garrett who just crossed his arms and I sighed._

_That would be a day. I already saw big trouble coming up._

_''Well, before we start... We have to say something.'' Ally stated._

_''Austin has to say something.'' Trish corrected her._

_The group looked confused and worried at us while I shot glares to the two girls._

_''No.'' Garrett suddenly threw in. ''Before you start, I have to say something to you guys.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Does it have a reason why you just stopped here?'' Mom asked Austin.

Austin shrugged at that and then looked at Garrett.

Everyone probably understood what that meant.

''I thought that it was time for Garrett to tell the story on.'' He replied.

Garrett glared at him and I rolled my eyes at the two.

If those two would ever completely stop with this?

I doubt it, but still hoped it.

''What if I don't want to tell on?'' Garrett now asked annoyed.

We all groaned at that. Logan then added, ''I also think that Austin could've told the story on.''

I gave my brother a look and he shot one back.

As if the whole situation wouldn't be already stupid enough and now he had to say something like this.

Couldn't he at least in moments like this be quiet?

''Well, I would also be for the thing that Garrett now just tells on.'' Jasmine added.

Garrett glared at her and I sighed.

I did kinda feel bad for Garrett, but it was better if he just told on now.

''Okay, Garrett tell the story on and you guys stop fighting.'' Jimmy now stated.

Garrett looked also at him in disbelief.

Well, but then he groaned and replied, ''Fine. Well, as I said that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''No.'' I now threw in. ''Before you start, I have to say something to you guys.''_

_I was still debating with myself , if I should just quit the whole thing or give it another chance._

_I definitely did want to quit it, but now I did also kinda feel bad for Logan._

_Well, and Jasmine and Lindy would hate me, if I did that._

_Jasmine would never feel the same, but hating me?_

_Well, but I really didn't want to be with those guys anymore._

_Why was this all so damn complicated?_

_''What do you want to say, Garrett?'' Ally asked me kindly._

_Wow. Her encouraging look made me feel bad._

_Well, she did nothing wrong._

_Austin did, but that wasn't the point._

_If I would quit this I would quit on everyone and I knew that._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_I looked at Jasmine and Lindy who were looking warning at me._

_Then I looked to Delia, who just grinned at Dez and then to Logan._

_I was still wondering why he just stopped in the middle of his sentence earlier._

_Well, but that wasn't the point right now._

_Sadly the point was that I had to make a decision whether to stay in that 'group' or quit the whole thing._

_''We're still waiting for you to say something Garrett.'' Jasmine said warning._

_I sighed and looked down. I didn't really have a choice like Logan that time , did I?_

_Well, but I wasn't able to apologize yet._

_Maybe I could find something that- I might have an idea._

_''Yes, I have to say something and I'm going to say it right now!'' I added, taking a deep breath._

_They rolled their eyes at me and I took another breath._

_Then I added mostly to Austin, ''I can't say that I really am sorry for the outburst yesterday. I mean- I was kinda mad and everything, but I shouldn't have done that.''_

_Wow. That didn't sound that bad as I thought it._

_I looked to Jasmine who had her arms crossed, but didn't seem that mad anymore._

_Austin looked a bit confused at me and I then added, ''I said some bad things and I'm sorry for that, but it is true that all of this definitely wasn't my idea and that I'm not that happy about it.''_

_Now Jasmine and Lindy groaned and I shook my head._

_Team Austin and Ally looked shocked at me._

_Was that a bit too honest now?_

_Lindy quickly stood up and told them, ''What Garrett actually wanted to say is that-''_

_''No.'' Austin suddenly cut her off. ''It's fine.''_

_I looked shocked at him and he shrugged._

_''If I learned one thing then that not everyone will be your friend right away, but we don't want to let it stay like this at all.'' He added._

_Ally, Trish and Dez slowly nodded._

_Ally then added, ''What we're trying to say is that if you give us another chance, we try to show you that we're not just some stars and that we want to make this good. We're not here to show you that we're better than you, because we're certainly not, but you guys also have to be okay with that.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Will the guys accept the apology right away or will the two groups go separate ways for now? :D**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I just had to :D**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review with your opinion about it! :)**

**Gabrie**


	12. About crushes and jealousy

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 12th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It weren't that much this chapter sadly, but I was still happy about every single one of them! :)**

**It's still not the easiest thing to write crossovers, but with those two trouble groups it's a lot of fun to say at least :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Sorry, if updates are not coming that regulary. I was kinda stuck with my One Shot collection (more info on my profile) and another story, but now I'm trying to update better :D**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 5 reviews! I loved every single one of them! :D**_

_**StylishFashionista: **Don't worry, there you are probably not the only one ;D Thanks for the great review! :)_

**_Bonjour10: _**_She kinda is and yes, he really did :D Well, how it'll be or not if he give them the chance, a port of it we'll see now :D Thank you! :)_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ Awwwww, no problem at all! I'm glad that you did after all, girl! :) xxx Thank you really much for the amazing review! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ Thank you really much! I really loved your review! :D_

**_Stan:_**_ Thank you really much for your lovely review as always and I definitely will! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 11_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_Austin looked a bit confused at me and I then added, ''I said some bad things and I'm sorry for that, but it is true that all of this definitely wasn't my idea and that I'm not that happy about it.''_

_Now Jasmine and Lindy groaned and I shook my head._

_Team Austin and Ally looked shocked at me._

_Was that a bit too honest now?_

_Lindy quickly stood up and told them, ''What Garrett actually wanted to say is that-''_

_''No.'' Austin suddenly cut her off. ''It's fine.''_

_I looked shocked at him and he shrugged._

_''If I learned one thing then that not everyone will be your friend right away, but we don't want to let it stay like this at all.'' He added._

_Ally, Trish and Dez slowly nodded._

_Ally then added, ''What we're trying to say is that if you give us another chance, we try to show you that we're not just some stars and that we want to make this good. We're not here to show you that we're better than you, because we're certainly not, but you guys also have to be okay with that.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

''Oh gosh. I still remember that scene. It was just so crazy.'' Logan stated.

We all shot him a look and I looked a bit hurt. I really tried my best there.

I wanted to make all of this kinda okay again and they really could give me more credit on that.

''Well, it was kinda crazy, but not as crazy as the fact that Austin was right.'' Jasmine added.

Garrett glared at her at that and looked down.

I sighed at the two and looked to Austin who shrugged.

''I don't think that it was crazy. It was obvious, not crazy.'' Delia stated.

Jasmine and Garrett now both glared at her, but I nodded in agreement.

It really was obvious that those two liked each other.

Well, to everyone , but them as always.

Who's surprised about that?

''I didn't think that it was that obvious at first!'' Garrett exclaimed.

We all rolled our eyes now at that.

''Yes, it kinda was.'' I replied.

Sounded mean, but it was so true.

''Well, but what happened after you said that Ally?'' Dad now asked me.

We others looked at each other.

Then Dez threw in, ''I can tell the story on!''

We all nodded and he grinned.

Then he added, ''As Ally said that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

_Ally then added, ''What we're trying to say is that if you give us another chance, we try to show you that we're not just some stars and that we want to make this good. We're not here to show you that we're better than you, because we're certainly not, but you guys also have to be okay with that.''_

_Trish, Austin and I nodded at that and looked questioning at the others._

_I didn't want this to end already._

_I haven't seen Delia's goat yet and I really wanted to._

_Also the whole Chicago trip would be sure cool, if we wouldn't have to go to the museum with Ally..._

_They just had to give us a second chance._

_It was really important._

_The group looked pretty shocked at each other._

_I looked pleading at Delia. Come on! For the goats!_

_''Well, I was never really angry at you and I'd love to continue the journey with you guys.'' Jasmine now stated._

_We four sighed relieved and I grinned at her, but then looked to Delia again._

_Austin and Ally looked especially pleading at Garrett._

_He was the one who started all of this._

_This wasn't really nice from him at all. How could he do that to me?_

_''I'm okay with that, too. I'd love to see more of your life and I know that you're not only some stars.'' Lindy now also added._

_More relieved sighs even though they wanted this from the beginning._

_Delia then shrugged and said, ''Now we're already in it, aren't we?''_

_Okay, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but oh well._

_As long as she would still show me her goat._

_All eyes were on the boys now and Logan sighed, throwing his hands up._

_''I want to see, if you guys really mean it and there was already enough drama. Count me in, too.'' He exclaimed._

_Austin grinned even wider and nodded._

_''Thanks guys!'' He told them._

_Now all eyes were on Garrett._

_The journey could still continue without him. If he didn't want to..._

_''I know that you're not happy about what happened and everything and I am sorry, Garrett.'' Austin now stated._

_Garrett and we others looked shocked at him._

_Not that Austin never apologized, but he first refused to and that was quiet a shocker to say at least._

_Logan suddenly shot Garrett a look and Garrett gulped. What was going on there._

_''Okay, fine. I'm in again, too. I don't know , if this will work, but I guess we can start again.'' He told us._

_We all sighed relieved at that comment._

_''Yay!'' I now cried and the others chuckled at that._

_''Well, since we cleared everything up now... How about we catch something to eat and then go to the place of the concert? Jimmy asked our team to come, but you can come along, too if you want to.'' Ally suggested._

_The group looked at each other and then grinned wide, nodding._

_I guess that they really liked the idea of coming with us already._

_''Sounds great to us! Of course we're coming!'' Jasmine exclaimed._

_Austin chuckled at that and nodded._

_Then he went to the stairs and said, ''Well, okay. We need a second car , but we'll organize that and then we can go!''_

_We all nodded at that._

_''Let's go and have the party!'' I cried._

_The others rolled their eyes at that, but Delia chuckled._

_'' Can't wait!'' She told me and I grinned, while the others just rolled their eyes again._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

I rolled my eyes at the flashback from Dez, even though I felt that sting in my chest again.

''You guys are seriously weird.'' Garrett stated.

Not even Delia and Dez replied at that time and they just shrugged.

I looked at Dez with narrowed eyebrows and Ally looked questioning at me.

I shrugged it off and then added, ''As if that information would be something new.''

Dez looked a bit hurt now at me and I shrugged again.

Delia chuckled at that and I shot her a look and she just shrugged.

''Can someone please tell me why you guys are bickering?'' Logan's and Lindy's mom asked.

I crossed my arms at that and the others chuckled.

''One word: Jealous.'' Jasmine stated.

I quickly shook my head. They had to be kidding.

''That wasn't it!'' I cried.

Even Ally chuckled and shook her head at that.

I looked in disbelief at her and she looked a bit guilty at me.

''Okay, and what happened next?'' Jimmy now threw in.

I sighed inside relieved at the throw in from him.

We all looked now at the group.

Lindy then exclaimed, ''I can tell the story from here! As we arrived at the concert place...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''Woah. This is amazing!'' Jasmine exclaimed as we arrived at the concert hall._

_It really was. It was a huge concert hall and totally different to where we were last time._

_Well, and we didn't have to pay anything for it!_

_It was just awesome and I was so glad that Garrett agreed to still go along with us._

_Well, after what I heard he just had to..._

_I couldn't believe that he really had a crush on Jasmine!_

_Logan saw me and stopped talking, but Garrett didn't notice that I stood at the stairs and that for quiet a while._

_It was so cute that it really was about Jasmine! I just couldn't believe it!_

_Those two would be beyond adorable together in my opinion and now the trip was getting even better!_

_''Yes, it really is awesome!'' Austin replied._

_Oh yeah. They didn't know yet where their gigs all were._

_Austin, Trish and Dez nodded, too._

_''You guys are always having gigs at places like this?'' I asked them now._

_The four shook their head at that._

_''Actually we mostly have some at the mall at Miami or at the beach or so. Except for the really big gigs.'' Ally replied._

_Jasmine grinned at Austin and then said, ''Well, but you definitely deserve better than gigs at the mall!''_

_Oh right. I totally forgot about Jaz's celebrity crush on Austin Moon._

_Maybe that whole thing wouldn't be that easy._

_''Uhm- Logan? Can I talk to you for a second alone?'' I asked my twin._

_He already knew that I heard the talk, but still looked confused at me._

_The others also looked confused._

_Logan shrugged, but then replied, ''If it has to be!''_

_I nodded and already dragged him away by the arm._

_''We meet you guys at the back room!'' Trish cried to us and showed to some door._

_I nodded and Logan and I went outside. I really wanted to know more._

_I only heard that Garrett has a crush on Jasmine and Jasmine..._

_Well, Jasmine had a crush on Austin more or less._

_''Okay, what do you want?'' Logan now asked as we arrived outside._

_I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms._

_''You know that I heard what Garrett said about his crush.'' I stated._

_Logan shrugged at that and nodded._

_''Yeah, but what do you want?'' Logan repeated his question._

_Gosh. How could someone be so clueless?_

_''What do I want? I want to know more!'' I exclaimed as if of a matter of a fact._

_Logan looked confused at me._

_''What more? I don't know more than you!'' He exclaimed._

_I crossed my arms at that again and shook my head. I didn't believe him one word._

_''SO Garrett didn't tell you more than that he has a crush on Jasmine?'' I asked, mad._

_Logan rolled his eyes at that._

_''I already needed a good 20 minutes to even get that out of him! What do you think?'' He replied._

_I could see that he was serious._

_Well, as serious as Logan could get, but he didn't know more than me._

_Great. Just great._

_''Well, but we have to find out more.'' I stated._

_Logan rolled his eyes at that._

_''As much as I want Garrett to be happy and Jasmine as well, we both know that Jasmine has a crush on Austin!'' Logan told me._

_Of course we knew that, but maybe we could change that._

_''Well, but Austin didn't seem to have a crush on her. What is with Ally? He and her seem really close!'' I stated._

_Logan shrugged at that._

_''As if that ever stopped Jasmine when she was in love. As long as the two are not together, Jasmine won't stop with crushing.'' Logan told me._

_I groaned at that, but I knew that he was pretty much right._

_I knew Jasmine even better than him and we needed a better plan for sure._

_''Well, but what if we ask Austin to help us?'' I suggested._

_Logan looked at me in disbelief._

_''Did you forget how Garrett went in an outrage as he wanted to help? Besides, Garrett will not be happy if he finds out about this.'' He stated._

_I pouted at that, but he just rolled his eyes._

_Since when could Logan be so serious? I really didn't get it._

_That was so not him!_

_''Well, but that doesn't mean th-'' I started as suddenly someone came outside._

_It were Delia and Dez._

_Logan's and my eyes both went wide and we quickly hid around the corner._

_Wow. Logan hiding without me, dragging him there?_

_''Yeah and then I asked my turtle to roll around and my cousin just took it and almost let it fall and then it bit him.'' Dez finished a story like it seemed._

_Delia chuckled at that and Logan and I looked shocked at each other._

_''That sounds totally funny.'' She told him._

_Dez looked a bit shocked at her._

_Then he asked, ''Really? Trish and Ally and sometimes even Austin make fun of me when I tell those stories.''_

_Oh my god. Was there something going on?_

_''Of course. I know the feeling to well that you have. My friends are also a lot like that.'' Delia replied, knowing and nodded._

_Dez looked relieved at her._

_''It's so cool to finally have someone who understands me and I really want to see your goat soon!'' He exclaimed._

_Delia grinned and I got more and more shocked._

_That was so- Not Delia like that she was like that with boys._

_I looked to Logan who had a really weird and mad expression on his face._

_Wait a second. Was_

_Logan jealous of this?_

_He couldn't be, could he? Because of Delia?_

_''Yeah, I really want to show it to you. Maybe we also have some free time from this other things and then I can show it to you or I'll bring it to one of the parties!'' Delia suggested._

_Dez nodded grinning at that and jumped up and down._

_''That sounds absolutely awesome! I also always wanted to have a goat, but I was afraid that it would eat my turtles.'' He replied._

_Since when were goats eating turtles? This was just getting weirder and weirder._

_''What the heck?!'' Logan now asked mad._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_Delia then stated, ''Yeah, that would be horrible. To bad that I can't see your turtles.''_

_Was that their way of flirting?_

_Well, they would be kinda cute together to be honest._

_They were both... Weird?_

_''Maybe you can come to Miami sometimes!'' Dez suggested._

_Logan gasped loud and Delia and Dez looked confused around._

_I walked casually around the corner and then said to Logan, ''It's not that shocking about what stars earn for money for a gig, Logan and now let's go back to the others. Oh- Hey Delia, hey Dez.''_

_Nice save, Lindy. Nice save._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''You were so jealous that it hurt.'' Ally said to me.

I went bright red and quickly shook my head.

''I wasn't jealous!'' I exclaimed.

The others rolled their eyes at me and I groaned.

Was it really that obvious in that moment? Was I that bad in hiding.

''Sure you wasn't Logan. You should've seen his face.'' Lindy stated and imitated my face.

I shot her a look and she shrugged.

The others laughed again and I crossed my arms.

The only one who looked a bit stunned at me was Delia.

''Seems like Garrett wasn't the only one with a crush.'' Austin now added.

Seriously, couldn't they just stop with this?

That just wasn't fair. Well, but Garrett now glared at Austin, too.

The others chuckled again at that. Even the adults.

''You guys are kinda weird, yet still cute together.'' Jimmy now stated to Delia and Dez.

I looked mad at him as Ally quickly threw in, ''I should tell the story on! Well, back in the concert hall with us others...''

* * *

**Did Dez and Delia have crushes on each other?**

**How will this all go on?**

**See that in the next chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please hit at least the 82 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	13. The concert

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 13th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try to keep it up good! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

** I promised to make a new polyvore account if it still not works until tomorrow :/**

**BTW: I also have ask. fm now :D (Link on profile) If you have questions, ask there! :D**

**Sorry I can't reply to reviews today, since I have to go soon, but I loved every single one of them! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 12**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Sure you wasn't Logan. You should've seen his face.'' Lindy stated and immitated my face._

_I shot her a look and she shrugged._

_The others laughed again and I crossed my arms._

_The only one who looked a bit stunnd at me was Delia._

_''Seems like Garrett wasn't the only one with a crush.'' Austin now added._

_Seriously, couldn't they just stop with this?_

_That just wasn't fair. Well, but Garrett now glared at Austin, too._

_The others chuckled again at that. Even the adults._

_''You guys are kinda weird, yet still cute together.'' Jimmy now stated to Delia and Dez._

_I looked mad at him as Ally quickly threw in, ''I should tell the story on! Well, back in the concert hall with us others...''_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

_''Do you guys have any idea why Logan and Lindy just wanted to leave to talk?'' Austin asked confused._

_He earned a glare from Garrett at that and I sighed._

_Austin really had to learn how to control his curiousity._

_Jasmine shook her head and then replied, ''I have no idea. Probably just some wins thing.''_

_Austin nodded at that, but then shrugged._

_Suddenly you heard someone chuckling._

_We all turned around to Delia and Dez who laughed._

_''Sorry.'' Delia stated. ''Dez just told me a totally hilarious story.''_

_Trish looked at them in disbelief, while we others just raised an eyebrow._

_''Well, that really is not fitting right now! We're talking about something else!'' She exclaimed._

_Why was Trish getting so mad, so quickly with Delia?_

_Delia shrugged at that and then asked Dez, ''Want to talk outside and tell me what you wanted to tell?''_

_Dez grinned wide at that and nodded._

_''Let's go!'' He exclaimed._

_With that they also disappeared and we looked confused at them._

_''Do you think that-'' I started, but Garrett now shook his head._

_''I doubt it.'' He replied._

_I nodded at that and the others, too._

_Well, it were Delia and Dez after all. I doubted it, too._

_''it would be weird anyway.'' Jasmine added._

_I nodded at that, too and Trish crossed her arms._

_I looked confused at her._

_''Everything okay, Trish?'' I asked her._

_Trish looked confused at me and then quickly nodded._

_Well, but she didn't seem like it._

_''Yeah, everything is absolutely perfect. Why shouldn't it be?'' She replied a bit to quick._

_I could see that something was wrong._

_Well, but I would talk about that with her later._

_''I hope that the guys come back soon. We still have a concert to do.'' Austin stated._

_I nodded at that, eagerly._

_We couldn't be late for our concert, because of those guys._

_Well, and because of Dez who was acting even weirder than normal._

_Well, that was probably also for Delia to say._

_At the beginning she wasn't that... Weird._

_Trish looked at the clock and then told us, ''Well, but we should go to the back room! Jimmy is waiting for us!''_

_Austin's and my eyes went wide and we all nodded at that._

_We all walked to the back room and I quickly opened the door._

_Jimmy was already standing there with crossed arms._

_''Took you guys long enough. Where have you been and where is Dez?'' Jimmy asked us a bit annoyed._

_We looked sorry at him ._

_''Sorry, we had some confusing discussions. Well, now everything is okay and we're here. The people are not here, yet anyway.'' Austin stated._

_I sighed, but nodded as well as Trish._

_Jimmy crossed his arms, but then slowly nodded._

_''Fine. Well, but we do have a lot to talk about. There are a few things that we have to clear up , before the concert.'' He told us._

_We nodded at that and then he looked around._

_''Well, and where is Dez and the other three?'' He added._

_We others looked at each other and then Trish shrugged._

_''Dez seems like he's trying to get a girlfriend and the twins have some twin problems.'' She replied._

_I looked a bit stunned at her and she crossed her arms._

_''Well, then get Dez. He has no time for girlfriends tonight.'' Jimmy simply said._

_We just wanted to reply something as the door went open and Lindy and Logan came in._

_They were a bit out of breath and looked sorry at us._

_''Sorry, twin problems. We had to clear something up.'' Lindy said._

_Austin shrugged and then added to Jimmy, ''See? We told you.''_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes, but then nodded at that and looked at the two twins._

_''Well, and where is my director and his girlfriend?'' He now asked ._

_Logan went pretty mad at that and crossed his arms._

_He just let himself plopp down at the couch. What was wrong with that boy?_

_''Delia and Dez are not together.'' Jasmine now stated, looking at Logan._

_Logan sniffled a laugh and then added, ''Not yet.''_

_What was wrong with him?_

_Jimmy looked confused at all of us and just wanted to ask something as the door went open again._

_Dez and Delia came in and grinned wide at us._

_''Finally you're here!'' Jimmy exclaimed._

_Dez looked a bit sorry at Jimmy._

_''Sorry. Delia and I were lost in our conversation.'' Dez replied._

_Logan sniffled a laugh again and Lindy sighed._

_''Well,...'' Jimmy started confused. ''Let's start with the organisation!''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''You guys really thought that Dez and I were together?'' I asked the others shocked.

Well, I knew that they did think it at some point, but already that early?

That did shock me, quite a bit. Lindy shrugged at that and replied, ''You guys did look kinda cute together.''

Trish groaned at that.

Dez and I looked at each other.

Dez shrugged and then added, ''We are kinda cute.''

I chuckled at that and nodded what gave another groan from Trish.

''Well, Trish didn't seem to like it.'' Garrett now added.

I chuckled at that and Trish glared at me again.

''And she also doesn't want to tell why, surprisingly.'' Ally added and smirked at Trish.

Trish crossed her arms at that.

''I just found you two disgusting. There is not more to say.'' She told us.

Dez and I laughed at that as well as the others.

She was so jealous and everybody saw it.

''We all know that that wasn't the reason.'' Jasmine replied.

Lindy chuckled and added, ''Yeah like it wasn't the reason for Garrett with Austin.''

At that the two called boys went quiet.

Garrett glared at Lindy and Austin looked down.

''How's the story going on?'' Nora now asked.

Garrett glared at Austin and then replied, ''I can tell on. While the concert...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_The concert was in a full blow and Austin was just singing some song called 'Heard it on the Radio'._

_The song was okay, but I really still didn't like that guy._

_He was just- ARGH!_

_Not only that Jasmine really liked him, no._

_He just wasn't someone for me that I could ever be friends with._

_His music also wasn't that good in my opinion._

_Well, it was probably for those crazy little fan girls._

_I sighed and looked at Logan who didn't seem to think that bad of the music._

_Delia was also looking a bit stunned._

_Dez was standing besides her and filming the whole thing._

_I didn't know, but they did seem really close... Was there really something going on?_

_Logan looked mad at the two and then walked up to Delia._

_I silently followed him, confused._

_''Nice concert, isn't it?'' He asked her, trying to get her attention on him._

_What was he doing._

_Wait a second... Was he – Logan was jealous of Delia and Dez?!_

_Woah. I certainly did not expect that, but it really seemed like it._

_After Logan also tapped Delia on the shoulder she turned around and looked confused at him._

_''Huh? Oh yeah. Nice concert even though Dez's filming is even more funny.'' She said._

_Logan looked mad at Dez and I couldn't help , but chuckle._

_Delia turned back around to Dez and I tapped on Logan's shoulder while a new song started._

_Logan turned around and I raised my eyebrows at him._

_He looked totally confused at me and asked, ''What?!''_

_He looked even more furious at that and I chuckled._

_''How was that that I am jealous?'' I replied._

_Logan looked confused at me and I nodded at Delia._

_Logan quickly shook his head and then stated, ''I am not jealous! Dez just doesn't deserve her and-''_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Trish was back on the stage._

_''Well, that was it for tonight from Austin and Ally! Thanks for watching and we hope to see you again at our Chicago trip!'' She announced._

_There was cheering and clapping everywhere and the first people started to leave._

_Austin and Ally mentioned to us that we should meet up in the back room._

_I groaned , but followed the others there._

_I didn't want to be here anymore._

_Why did I agree again to try it one more time?_

_We walked in the back room, where Jimmy was waiting for us._

_He handed Austin and Ally both a bottle of water and then congratulated them, ''Great job guys!''_

_The others all nodded eagerly at that and I slightly nodded, not really sure._

_I did like Ally's music, but I wasn't a friend of Austin's gig._

_Austin looked at me and I shrugged._

_''It was good.'' I stated._

_Well, it didn't really seem sure, but I also wasn't that sure if my answer was honest._

_The good was a mix of okay for Austin and great for Ally I would say._

_Austin sighed and Jasmine threw in, ''You guys were absolutely awesome.''_

_I felt a sting at my stomach at that and Austin grinned at her._

_''Thanks guys! I would invite you to a pizza or so still, but we're really beyond finished!'' He exclaimed._

_I sighed relieved at that. Time to go home._

_''No problem.'' Lindy replied. ''We can still meet up tomorrow and the next weeks.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

''You do know that you're totally unfair to me?'' Austin asked Garett disappointed and crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes at the two boys and Garrett rolled his eyes at Austin.

''I'm not unfair, because I'm not totally overwhelmed from your music.'' Garrett replied.

Well, he did has a point there.

Austin just crossed his arms at that and pouted.

That kinda reminded me of the days where he didn't get over that review...

''Well, he does have a point there.'' Ally stated.

We all looked shocked at her, especially Austin.

Ally normally was never against Austin when it comes to things like this.

What was happening?

''Well, at least I wasn't totally jealous over two friends.'' Austin now said.

He looked at Logan and me at that and we glared at him.

That guy was really annoying right now.

''I don't know. I think it's worse to think that everybody has to love your music.'' Logan replied.

Austin opened his mouth to snap something back , but he closed it again.

I chuckled at that.

''Why doesn't someone just tell the story on?'' Nora now suggested.

We all looked at Austin and he groaned and replied, ''Fine. Well, as the group went away...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_The group had just headed out of the concert hall and I sighed._

_Garrett really didn't seem to like me at all. Nothing helped._

_I apologized and tried to make it better, but the thick air was still there._

_What was I doing wrong? I wanted to make it right and he didn't even give me a chance._

_He was even worse than that bad reviewer at one of my concerts..._

_I turned around to Ally and pouted at her._

_''He hates me.'' I stated._

_Ally looked a bit stunned at me, but then seemed to understand who I meant._

_Who could I mean other than Garrett?_

_He was the one who drove me nuts with acting like that._

_A 14 years old boy that I barely know since a week._

_I needed some cheering up from Ally. Right now._

_She always cheered me up the best and she knew that._

_Ally sighed and put a hand on my shoulder._

_''How do you want to know that? He didn't say anything bad.'' She asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head._

_''He didn't need to say anything. I saw it at his look. He's not like one of this reviewers where you can't figure anything out until they tell you.'' I replied._

_Yeah. Garrett was bad in hiding even though I now wished that he wasn't._

_Trish raised an eyebrow at me who was also standing besides Ally._

_''Why are you even making such a big deal out of this? Not everyone has to like you.'' She stated._

_I groaned at that and didn't say anything._

_I looked for help to Ally, but she also looked confused at me._

_She looked kinda cute when she was confused..._

_Okay, stop it Austin. This was about something else._

_''I don't know. Those 5 guys are going to spend the next weeks with us and it would be weird to have someone with you that can't stand you or your music.'' I replied._

_It was kinda true. That would be really weird._

_I looked at Dez for help._

_''Dez could you please also say something?'' I asked him desperate._

_He was just looking at his camera the whole time._

_Well, but now he looked confused up._

_''Huh? What? Sorry, I was pretty busy filming and talking about funny stories with Delia today.'' He replied._

_I looked at him in disbelief._

_''Are you forgetting me now, because of a crush?!'' I asked him in disbelief._

_Dez looked confused at me. Trish looked mad at him again and crossed her arms._

_Why did I have the feeling that she wasn't doing that, because of wanting to help?_

_Then Dez seemed to understand._

_''Delia and I don't have crushes on each other.'' He stated._

_Ally wanted to open her mouth, but I groaned again._

_She sighed and turned around to me._

_''Austin calm down. It's only the first day since we all made up and you have to be patient. Not everything can be cleared up in a matter of hours.'' She told me._

_I crossed my arms at that and pouted._

_Trish rolled her eyes and agreed, ''Yeah. Besides, they're 14. You have to be a bit patient with those little teenagers.''_

_Okay, they were actually not even 3 or 4 years younger than us, but oh well._

_I sighed , but then nodded._

_Then I said to them, ''Fine. I give it a few more days, but I'm everything but happy about all of this.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Did Dez say the truth and will Garrett and Austin really make up at some point?**

**How will this all go on?**

**See that in the next chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	14. Understood?

_****__**Happy belated 4th of July! :D**_

_****__**Shout out to Bonjour10 for making the cover image! Thank you very much! :)**_

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 14th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try to keep it up good! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**From now on the chapters will be between 200 and 400 words more without AN and flashback always! :D**

**I know that it's not that much, but it is something and I hope you guys like it :D**

**TODAY is a really special day for me :) It's my one year writing anniversary in english :D That's also why I didn't post anything the past six days that I can post a chapter for every story today :) I hope you guys enjoy them! :)**

**I know that I improved the past year and I'm so thankful for everyone who went this way with me even though I was really horrible in english at first as the german girl that has really bad school english :D  
**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the support, messages and reviews through this year! You are the best and my favorite people. EVER! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 11 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! :D**_

_**StylishFashionista : **They have to, but will they? I know, but you don't for once xD Thanks for the great review and I'm glad that you do! :D_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ He probably has to, but isn't and we'll see ;D Are they really? Thank you really much! :)_

**_Stan:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review as always! :D Now comes more! :D_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14 :_**_ He kind of does, huh? :D I know you do and I do, too! :D Haha yes it is! I loved your review and I will! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much! :D Now comes more! :)_

**_Immafan80:_**_ I will and thanks! :)_

**_Guest01:_**_ Loved your review so much and now comes more! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ I will and thanks for the awesome review! :D_

**_KimberlyBrooklyn:_**_ Loved your review girl ! Thank you! xoxo_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review as always girl and I will! :D_

**_AllisseLove_**_ : Thank you my cutie nerd xxx Haha yeah and thank you so much! :) xxx_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 13_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_''Delia and I don't have crushes on each other.'' He stated._

_Ally wanted to open her mouth, but I groaned again._

_She sighed and turned around to me._

_''Austin calm down. It's only the first day since we all made up and you have to be patient. Not everything can be cleared up in a matter of hours.'' She told me._

_I crossed my arms at that and pouted._

_Trish rolled her eyes and agreed, ''Yeah. Besides, they're 14. You have to be a bit patient with those little teenagers.''_

_Okay, they were actually not even 3 or 4 years younger than us, but oh well._

_I sighed , but then nodded._

_Then I said to them, ''Fine. I give it a few more days, but I'm everything but happy about all of this.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''It's not my problem that you weren't happy with all of this.'' I told Austin and glared at him.

Austin shot a look back and I rolled my eyes.

That guy should finally calm down.

He should just understand that I didn't really like him.

''Well, you should at least care a bit, since this was also part of why all of this went totally wrong.'' Lindy now stated.

I shot her a look at that.

''Well, but it was only one of the at least thousand reasons why this went wrong.'' Delia now threw in.

I looked thankfully at her and Logan crossed his arms.

Gosh. That boy was still so jealous and that this time, because of me?!

''There Delia is pretty right.'' Dez added.

Logan looked even more bitter at that.

He didn't seem to believe what was happening right now.

''Don't you see how much you hurt Logan?'' Jasmine asked Delia.

Logan looked down at that and went red.

Delia looked at Logan and sighed. What was wrong with those two?

''You guys are seriously confusing me.'' Jimmy now stated.

I could understand where he was coming from.

''Now you guys know how we felt the past weeks.'' Ally said.

The parents all looked at us and we others nodded, while Delia and Logan glared at them.

''Who tells the story on?'' Lester threw in.

Everybody looked at Logan and he groaned.

Then he replied, ''Well, the next morning...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_I woke up the next morning, being pretty grumpy after what all happened yesterday._

_Delia and Dez were constantly flirting with each other and it gave me some stupid sting in the stomach._

_I didn't exactly know why , but it was totally freaking me out._

_I normally never had something like that._

_Okay, maybe I did have an idea why it happened, but..._

_Dez just didn't deserve her. That was the reason._

_I groaned and stood up to shower and change._

_Another day with Team Austin and Ally._

_I actually didn't really have something against them anymore except for Dez._

_They said that we would meet up at one of the studios today, because of recording some songs._

_I wasn't that interested about it, but I had to tag along of course._

_Well, and the Dez and Delia thing made it pretty much harder._

_I sighed and went downstairs, where Lindy was in the kitchen and she wasn't alone._

_Delia and Jasmine were already sitting there._

_''Nice that you also found time to wake up.'' Lindy stated._

_I looked confused at the clock and saw that it was already 11 a.m._

_Then I looked at Delia and sighed._

_Why did she has to be interested in Dez? She deserved me more._

_Did I really just say that?_

_''Well, I was tired after the concert yesterday and not everyone is so excited to hear other people recording songs in studios.'' I replied after a while to the girls._

_All three girls rolled their eyes at that and I looked at Delia again after replying._

_She looked pretty good today._

_Jasmine and Lindy looked good, but Delia... Okay, I should stop._

_''Only because you're not that interested we still don't want to miss it because of you.'' Jasmine told me._

_I stuck my tongue out at her._

_''Of course you say that. You just want to see Austin.'' I replied._

_Jasmine went red at that and I felt even worse for Garrett._

_''Logan, can I talk to you for a second?'' Delia suddenly asked me._

_Not only I looked confused at her at that._

_Well, but then I slowly nodded._

_''Okay.'' I replied slowly._

_Delia stood up and Jasmine and Lindy looked confused at us._

_''Let's go in to the living room.'' I told her._

_Delia nodded at that and we both went out of the kitchen, leaving Lindy and Jasmine confused behind._

_Well, I was confused as well._

_''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked Delia as I closed the door to the kitchen._

_Did she notice something?_

_Did she want to tell me that I should back out or that she was already together with Dez?_

_''Well, you were acting pretty weird yesterday at the concert and I am saying that...'' Delia replied._

_Oh gosh. She did notice it._

_Not only Garrett, who almost found out but also her?_

_''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I stated, trying to get myself out of this._

_Otherwise this would be really, really embarrassing for me._

_Delia rolled her eyes at that._

_She didn't really seem to believe me._

_''No, I don't believe you.'' Delia said._

_Oups. Did I say that out loud?_

_Great Logan. Just great from you._

_What was I supposed to say now?_

_Delia sighed and then told me, ''Look, I don't know what your problem is, but Dez and I are great friends. I know that you don't like the whole situation and neither any of this Team , but I want to make the best out of this and please stop to destroy my friendship with Dez, because you don't like the guys. Dez is great.''_

_Another sting in my stomach, but at least she didn't find out why I really did it._

_I didn't know what to say, but had to nod after all._

_Delia crossed her arms and asked , ''You understood? Don't do this!''_

_I nodded again and then replied, ''Understood clearly.''_

_Sadly, I did understand clearly for once._

_Delia sighed and then stated, ''Good.''_

_With that she walked back in to the kitchen._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Wow, Delia. You really got Logan's actions completely wrong.'' I stated and chuckled.

Delia went red at that.

Jasmine chuckled added, ''And that even though she thought that everybody else was obvious.''

Delia went even redder at that and Jasmine and I chuckled even more.

Dez shrugged at that and then told Delia grinning, ''But it was great how you stood up for me.''

Trish and Logan groaned at that and I chuckled even more.

The others were chuckling now, too what us all earned glares from the two.

''You guys should've just told the truth.'' Mom said to the two.

I nodded at that.

''Well, that seemed to be kinda hard for the two.'' I now stated.

Another glares, but I honestly didn't care.

They should just finally get themselves together.

''Well, only because you didn't have any problems and I wasn't jealous.'' Trish told me.

We all rolled our eyes at that.

''Denial isn't only a river in Egypt Trish.'' Austin said to her.

Trish sniffled a laugh and then replied, ''Yeah and it surprises me that you know that.''

Austin looked hurt at her and I rolled my eyes at them.

Ally sighed and Lester than told us, ''Can you guys please finally tell the story on?''

We all looked at Team Austin who looked at each other.

Who was going to tell on?

''I can tell the story on!'' Trish threw in. ''Well, we already arrived a bit earlier at the studio and...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_''Finally we're back in a studio. I already missed it even though it's not really the same like in Miami.'' Austin stated relieved._

_Ally nodded at that as we walked through the halls to our studio for the next weeks._

_I rolled my eyes at the two and then looked to Dez, who was typing something in his phone._

_I felt that familiar sting in my stomach again._

_Was he writing with this weirdo Delia?_

_I slapped him on the back of his head and Dez jumped up, almost letting his phone fall._

_Then he looked offended at me and asked, ''Trish! Why did you do that?!''_

_I rolled my eyes at him and glared at him._

_''Because you should stop chatting with your 'Not- girlfriend- but- crush- Delia' and finally concentrate on more important things!'' I cried at him mad._

_I hated the bond between those two so much._

_Austin and Ally turned around now and looked a bit stunned at us two._

_''What is wrong with you guys?!'' They asked._

_Dez crossed his arms and looked at me offended._

_''What is wrong with Trish is the better question! I don't have a crush on Delia and she's just acting totally stupid!'' He exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes at that and shot him a look._

_''Says the right one, Freckles.'' I told him._

_Dez looked mad at me and Austin and Ally sighed._

_Ally looked at me confused and I didn't look back._

_I didn't have a crush on Dez or something like this._

_I just wanted him to focus on more important things than that weirdo._

_''Trish, could you please tell us why you're acting like that?'' Ally asked me._

_Austin nodded at that and I just crossed my arms, biting my lip._

_''There's nothing to tell.'' I stated and walked right in to the studio._

_Jimmy was already waiting there for us and looked relieved as they saw us._

_Ally, Austin and Dez let out a little groan behind me because of me, but I ignored it._

_They wouldn't find out anything even though there was nothing to find out._

_'' Hey Jimmy. Sorry for the delay. The others were asking unneccessary questions.'' I greeted Jimmy._

_Jimmy slowly waved with his hand, while he looked a bit stressed._

_''Is everything okay, Jimmy? You look really stressed and sad.'' Austin asked him now._

_We others nodded at that and looked confused at him._

_I didn't see Jimmy like that in a really long time and I sure wasn't an easy manager._

_''Yeah, tell us what's wrong, Jimmy. We're here for you.'' Dez added and patted his back, sitting down to him._

_I rolled my eyes at Dez, but also sat down along with Ally and Austin._

_''I have to tell you something guys. We kinda have a big problem.'' Jimmy stated._

_We all looked shocked and confused at him._

_What was the big problem?_

_''What did happen? Is something wrong with this trip? What's wrong?'' Ally asked confused and worried._

_You could see that she was freaking out._

_Jimmy slowly nodded and then replied, ''I kinda made a mistake with an e-mail and I didn't book all concerts after this in Chicago, but …''_

_We all looked confused at him and he sighed._

_''But in Miami. This was only supposed to be a 5 days trip at first and I forgot to change it and everybody in Miami is awaiting you know in two days to sing!'' He exclaimed at Austin and Ally._

_We all looked shocked at him, but I then grinned._

_''That means we're flying back to Miami?'' I asked him hopefully._

_Ally, Austin and Dez shot me a look , but I ignored it._

_Well, Austin didn't seem to be that mad._

_''It seems sadly like it.'' Jimmy stated._

_Sadly? This was absolutely awesome!_

_No Delia anymore! I was so happy!_

_Before anyone of us could reply something the door went open and the group stood in front of it._

_Lindy greeted us, ''Hey. Sorry for the delay. Logan o- Is everything okay?''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

''Why did you just stop here, Trish?'' Austin asked her.

I nodded at that a bit confused.

She could've also just finished telling the part of the story.

Well, even though that part really was...

I didn't really know how to explain it to say at least.

Trish shrugged at that and then looked at the group, replying, ''I thought that it was better to let those trouble makers tell on.''

Jimmy laughed at that .

''Wow, if Trish says that that really has to mean something.'' He said.

Trish shot him a look and crossed her arms while we others also laughed about Jimmy's comment.

''I'm not that bad.'' She replied.

Delia laughed even louder at that and Trish shot her a look.

''Sure. How many jobs a week do you have?'' She asked.

Wow. Here we go again with those two.

''Well, at least I'm not that weird.'' Trish replied.

Delia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

''Yeah, but you fell in love with someone who is that weird.'' She stated.

Trish just wanted to reply something, but Austin quickly cut her off.

''Guys, calm down!'' He exclaimed.

I nodded at that as well as the Watson parents.

''Yeah and tell the story on!'' Nora added.

''I tell on!'' Jasmine replied. ''Well, as we just came in to the studio and Lindy said that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_Lindy greeted them, ''Hey. Sorry for the delay. Logan- Is everything okay?''_

_The whole Team Austin and Ally and Jimmy were looking pretty stressed._

_My smile at my face faded at those looks._

_What did happen? Were we out of the whole thing?_

_Who did what that we would be out?_

_I looked at Garrett, but he looked as confused as everybody else at the team and Jimmy._

_''Uhm- There actually is something wrong.'' Austin started nervously._

_I looked worried and confused at him._

_Did I already have to not see him anymore. What did happen?_

_Trish didn't seem that sorry like the others._

_What was happening here?_

_''Well, what is wrong? Tell us.'' Logan now stated._

_We others out of the group nodded at that and looked still confused at them._

_The team looked at each other and sighed._

_''We don't really know how to say that...'' Ally now said._

_Okay, we totally were out. They were kicking us out, weren't they?_

_''Are we out? Was Garrett that bad that you don't want us guys anymore?'' I asked them concerned and mad._

_I looked at Garrett who looked really mad back at me for what I said._

_''Hey! That's not fair!'' He exclaimed, but I ignored it._

_It wouldn't be fair, if we get kicked out, because of him._

_More than not fair._

_''Could you please tell us what's wrong? This is freaking me out!'' Lindy told them._

_The whole group nodded at that. Even Garrett._

_Was it really him or was it something else?_

_It better wasn't him or that boy was in big trouble. Huge trouble to be exactly._

_''Well, you see-'' Jimmy started, but didn't continue._

_Okay, this was getting weirder and weirder and I was getting more and more worried._

_Trish rolled her eyes and then chuckled._

_''Oh, I can tell you what just happened a few minutes ago.'' She told us._

_We all looked at her and she didn't seem that sad at all anymore._

_She instead grinned wide at Delia and then looked to her team._

_''Well, then tell us finally.'' Delia stated._

_Austin and Ally shot Trish a look, but she just shrugged._

_''Jimmy made a mistake with the gigs. We don't have any concerts at Chicago anymore.'' She replied._

_What. No concerts at Chicago anymore?_

_''But you only had two.'' Lindy now said._

_I nodded confused. Why didn't Jimmy book more concerts?_

_Would they still stay in Chicago?_

_''Yeah, shouldn't there be more or is this more like a vacation?'' I now asked hopefully._

_Less concerts would mean more time with Austin without other screaming fangirls around._

_Austin and Ally both shook their head at that._

_Jimmy replied, ''Well, that is quiet the problem. I didn't book more gigs in Chicago, but...''_

_What was the but? What did he want to say right now?_

_I was freaking out here!_

_''What do you want to say?'' Logan now asked._

_Garrett also questioned them hopefully, ''Yeah, what do you want to say?''_

_Why did I have the feeling that they were asking, because they wanted them to go?_

_Well, Garrett didn't like Austin and his music at all and Logan also didn't like the whole thing._

_It wouldn't be a miracle, but Team Austin and Ally couldn't go!_

_''Well, Jimmy didn't book the gigs at Chicago , but at-'' Austin started and stopped._

_But at? Where did they book them?_

_At the neighboring city? Please say at the neighboring city._

_''But at Miami. We have to fly back there in two days.'' Trish finished his sentence._

_The eyes of our whole group went wide. They got to be kidding._

_''That means that you guys are going to leave us? But we won that thing! We are allowed to spend time with you the next weeks!'' I exclaimed in disbelief._

_They couldn't go now. They just couldn't. It was so good._

_Austin, Ally and Dez looked sorry at us._

_''We have a concert in a few days in Miami and we have to be there. We can't just cancel it now. Our time in Chicago is over.'' Ally said to us._

_Oh no. Why? Why did this have to be over?_

_I even felt some tears in my eyes at that._

_''We're so sorry. We didn't want it to end like that. We did want to spend time with you guys.'' Dez added._

_The team and even Jimmy nodded at that._

_Even though Jimmy and Trish nodded half heartedly ._

_Why did this already have to be over?_

_''Doesn't it give any other opportunity?'' I now asked._

_The team didn't seem to know any._

_They shook their head and I got even more desperate._

_''Wait a second.'' Lindy threw in and we all looked at her confused._

_''What if we come with you guys back to Miami?''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Such an idea from Lindy :D**

**Will the team agree or will the group find another way to go to Miami?**

**What'll happen next?**

**Shocking chapter for you guys, huh? :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please hit the 100 reviews with this chapter? -puppy dog eyes-**

******Since I'm not going to post all chapters a day always I don't know yet, when I'm going to update the next chappie :)**

**Gabrie**


	15. Can you?

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 15th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try to keep it up good! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I didn't know which story to continue first and at the end I decided to update this one first :D**

**I know that it's not that much, but it is something and I hope you guys like it :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 8 reviews! I loved every single one of them! :D**_

_**StylishFashionista **: Awwwww, thank you really much girl! :D Yes, it was and I'm so grateful for what you said :D  
_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Haha yeah that's true :D Something like this can only come from Lindy ;D Thanks for the awesome chapter and the congrats! :)_

**_SassyRaptor:_**_ Awwww, thank you and I will definitely! :D Haha I do understand you really good :D_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14 :_**_ Yes, yes they kinda are :D Haha we'll see about all of this later! :D Thanks for the review! :)_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ Yeah, everybody was frozen at first. You'll see the whole idea and how the others will react now ;D Thank you!_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ Ohhhh! Thank you! I love your review so much! :D_

**_Stacy:_**_ Woah! Loving your review so much! :D You'll see about that now :D _

**_TheMisteryGirl007 :_**_ Awwww, thank you! I can say the same about your review and thank you so much again! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 14_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''We're so sorry. We didn't want it to end like that. We did want to spend time with you guys.'' Dez added._

_The team and even Jimmy nodded at that._

_Even though Jimmy and Trish nodded half heartedly ._

_Why did this already have to be over?_

_''Doesn't it give any other oppurtunity?'' I now asked._

_The team didn't seem to know any._

_They shook their head and I got even more desperate._

_''Wait a second.'' Lindy threw in and we all looked at her confused._

_''What if we come with you guys back to Miami?''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

''Woah. I did definitely not expect that!'' Lester now stated.

I sniffled a laugh at that.

''Believe me. Nobody expected that. I already thought that we got rid of them and then Lindy comes up with something like that.'' I replied.

The group glared at me and especially Delia rolled her eyes.

I shot her a look and she chuckled.

That girl was annoying me so much.

''Well, Lindy actually was the only one who even understood at first why she asked that.'' Logan now threw in.

I shrugged at that and then stated, ''That would've even better if you guys all knew about that.''

Sarcasm from me indeed.

''Well, I just wanted to make some things better here.'' Lindy told us.

We all rolled our eyes at that.

''It didn't make anything better.'' Even Ally now threw in.

Lindy crossed her arms and the adults all sighed.

''You guys really didn't seem to agree on much.'' Jimmy now threw in.

We two groups shrugged at that.

''Okay, but what happened next? You guys have to tell the story on.'' Nora now threw in.

Everybody looked at our team.

Ally threw in, ''I can tell the story on!''

We all nodded and she added, ''Well, after Lindy asked that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_''Wait a second.'' Lindy threw in and we all looked at her confused._

_''What if we're coming with you guys back to Miami?'' I looked shocked at her as well as the rest of the team._

_Was she kidding right now? Those guys wanted to come with us to Miami?_

_Why did they want to come with us?_

_As much as it was surprising that we had to go, I wasn't that sad to be honest._

_''What do you mean with that?'' Jimmy questioned Lindy confused._

_We all nodded at that._

_Lindy shrugged at that as Jasmine grinned._

_''Well, we won this thing , right? You said that we can spend the next weeks with you guys.'' She added._

_I now also looked in disbelief at her._

_What where they trying to say and why? What was happening here right now?_

_I was totally confused and shocked._

_''What are you trying to say?'' Austin now asked them._

_I nodded again and Trish raised an eyebrow._

_''Yes, tell us what you mean.'' She added._

_She was really happy as she heard that we would go._

_She most definitely didn't want them to come with us._

_Well, that would also really be weird for me._

_I loved fans and everything, but taking them completely in our life?_

_''Well, you guys said at the competition that the winner gets to spend the next weeks with you and we didn't even spend one week together. That means that you guys still have to give us some time with you.'' Lindy replied._

_Woah. I definitely did not expect that._

_We wanted to reply something, but just opened and closed our mouth again._

_We didn't really know how to say something against this._

_''Yeah, but we were talking about here in Chicago and not in Miami.'' Trish now stated._

_At that we others nodded. The group looked at each other, but then Logan shrugged._

_''Well, my sister is right. You told us that we would see your life the next weeks and you have to keep that promise.'' He told us._

_We looked shocked at them._

_I expected that from Jasmine and Lindy, but not from Logan._

_We others didn't really know what to say. We all looked at each other._

_''Yeah. You guys own us at least one more week with you. You talked about weeks.'' Delia now added._

_I opened my mouth and closed it again._

_Trish glared at her, but also didn't say anything._

_''Well, can you guys sing or something like this?'' Jimmy suddenly asked._

_We all looked shocked at him. What was Jimmy trying to do right now?_

_Was he really trying to get them with us to Miami?_

_This was not just happening or was it? In our life?_

_Where should they live and everything?_

_Even the group looked a bit confsued at him._

_Jimmy added, ''If you guys can sing I can book some concerts with you guys along. If not, I can't take you with me. I can't book a hotel for that for you or anything.''_

_I sighed relieved. I now understood what Jimmy was trying to do._

_Well, but maybe they could sing and we would have a problem. A huge one._

_Lindy went red and then said, ''Oh well. Then it probably won't w-''_

_''No! Wait a second!'' Jasmine threw in._

_We all looked confused at her and she grinned wide._

_Why was she grinning like that?_

_''Lindy and I can sing.'' She added._

_We all looked shocked now at her._

_''You do?'' Trish asked in disbelief._

_Lindy already wanted to shake her head , but Jasmine nodded._

_''They actually really do.'' Logan added. ''I still know about that singing competition at school.''_

_Jasmine now smiled at them._

_Lindy looked down and then whispered, ''Maybe we really can .''_

_I looked even more shocked and then Jimmy also didn't know anymore what to say._

_Austin was the one who found his voice again._

_''Well, which song are you going to sing to prove it?'' He asked._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Woah. I certainly did not expect that one and especially not from Austin.'' Lester now stated.

Austin looked a bit disappointed at Ally's dad and I chuckled at that.

Garrett laughed as well and Austin glared now at us.

''What? You guys were pretty mean to those guys.'' Lester added.

Trish crossed her arms and replied, ''Well, they also didn't make it easy to be really nice.''

We all glared at her.

''We weren't that bad. You just didn't give us a chance, because of jealously!'' Delia exclaimed.

Trish stuck her tongue out to her and Delia rolled her eyes at her and we others groaned.

''You guys are just- Not even I have words for that.'' I stated.

Lindy chuckled at that and I glared at her.

''Wow. Logan speechless. That's new.'' She told me and I looked even madder at her.

What a twin... Instead of supporting me, something like this.

''At least I did say something. '' I replied and that the others laughed.

Why was everybody laughing now.

Dad was the first one who calmed down and then told us, ''Okay guys. Tell the story on.''

Everybody looked at our group now.

Lindy grinned wide and then threw in, ''I can tell the story on! Well, after Austin said that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''Well, which song are you going to sing to prove it?'' Austin asked us._

_Jasmine and I looked at each other. That was a good question._

_I actually didn't even want to sing at first._

_If it was really worth it to sing to go to Miami with Team Austin and Ally?_

_Was I really just asking myself that right now?_

_Of course it was worth it! I had to try it with Jasmine!_

_Jasmine suddenly grinned and we all looked confused at her._

_''I know what we'll sing!'' She told the others._

_She whispered something in my ear and I grinned also and nodded._

_Then Jasmine whispered it to Jimmy, who nodded as well._

_We walked in to the studio to start singing._

_Jimmy put everything up and put his thumbs up._

_''Tell us when you're ready!'' He said to us._

_Jasmine and I looked at each other and my heart was beating fast._

_I looked to the team and then to our group._

_I could imagine that the guys would also like a vacation at Miami._

_We had to do this._

_''Okay, we think we're ready.'' I stated and Jasmine nodded._

_Jimmy looked at us with raised eyebrows. Then he nodded and put the music on._

_Jasmine and I started singing with that:_

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_Jasmine also went in and we sang together:_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_The others already looked a bit shocked._

_I grinned at Jasmine who also seemed to notice that they kinda liked the start._

_Now we just couldn't screw it up. We continued:_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello [X3]_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

_Jasmine and I were grinning wide and also a bit dancing at the point._

_Delia, Logan and Garrett even clapped along at that._

_Team Austin and Ally looked even more shocked._

_Jasmine this time continued:_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_  
_Cause you ain't saying nothing_  
_I ain't already heard_  
_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_  
_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_I just wanted to continue as Jimmy told us, ''Okay, that was enough!''_

_Jasmine and I looked a bit confused, but stopped and the music also stopped playing._

_Why did he suddenly stop? Weren't we good enough for him?_

_They seemed pretty impressed, didn't they?_

_Well, maybe he would take us along with him to Miami._

_That would be beyond awesome._

_Jasmine and I looked at the others still confused and put the micros down._

_The others out of the group also looked confused._

_''Why should we already stop?'' I now asked them._

_Jasmine nodded confused._

_Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish and Jimmy looked at each other and Trish groaned._

_What was wrong with her? Why was she in such a bad mood the whole time, because of us?_

_''Well, because we already made our decision.'' Austin replied. ''You guys will come with us to Miami.''_

_Jimmy then added, ''And the costs for the hotel and flight will be for me.''_

_Jasmine and I looked at each other, but then squealed._

_''OH MY GOD!'' We both cried and jumped up and down._

_We would really go to Miami without paying anything!_

_We looked at Garrett, Delia and Logan._

_Garrett looked not that happy, but Delia and Logan also grinned wide and Jasmine and I were jumping even more._

_Jasmine and I ran out of the tone studio and to the others._

_''Thank you so much!'' Jasmine cried and I nodded._

_The team gave us a more or less smile._

_Well, but then Trish replied, ''Well, as long as your parents are okay with this.''_

_Ouh. We might still have to talk to them about this._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Well, that also explains why we didn't know anything about the whole thing at all.'' Nora now stated.

The whole group looked down at that.

We kinda weren't totally honest on that one and we knew that.

''Yeah, and you guys even kept up with that for way too long.'' Bob added.

Now we all had our heads hanging down.

Nora shook her head at us and sighed.

Jimmy told the parents, ''If I knew what they were doing with this, I would've never allowed this.''

Nora gave him a smile and nodded.

''We don't blame this on you. We know how our kids and their best friends work.'' She replied.

Lindy and Logan looked in disbelief at their parents.

''Hey! We're not that bad!'' Logan exclaimed at that.

Okay, at that even I rolled my eyes...

Nora put her hands on her hips and then replied, ''Oh really, then why are we sitting here then?''

Logan didn't reply to that and we all sighed again at that.

''Well, it almost would've worked.'' Delia threw in.

That earned glares from everybody else.

''Someone should just tell the story on.'' Lester said.

''Yeah, and I think that that should be one of our kids again.'' Bob added.

We all looked at Lindy and Logan and they looked at each other.

Logan sighed and then stated, ''Well, as we came home after being at the studio and talking about the trip to Miami...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''This is never going to work. Mom and dad are not stupid.'' I told Lindy as we entered our house._

_We were trying to figure out a plan the whole time how to make our parents believe that we can fly to Miami._

_Jasmine's cousin would also come with us and Jasmine's parents thought that they would just go to a trip with us._

_Well, we now had to tell that our parents, too._

_Lindy rolled her eyes and then stated, ''If you start like this, it really won't work. Don't think so bad about it. It's crazy that Jasmine's older cousin already agreed. Now we just have to make our parents believe that.''_

_Wow. Since when was I the one who didn't believe in crazy plans?_

_I did definetely want to have a vacation in Miami, but that seemed more and more unbelievable._

_''Why are you even against this plan?'' Lindy added._

_You see what I'm talking about? Even Lindy was confused about my acting._

_I shrugged at that. I mostly also didn't want to go, because Dez was also there..._

_Not that it was because of Delia._

_Okay, maybe it was, but I didn't like Dez._

_''I don't know. You guys were great, but is that really worth it?'' I asked her._

_Lindy rolled her eyes at me._

_''Why are you saying that? Afraid that Dez could get Delia?'' She replied._

_I looked a bit shocked at her and opened my mouth, but closed it again._

_''That's so not true! I just don't want to do this!'' I exclaimed._

_Lindy rolled her eyes again and I crossed my arms at that._

_That was really not fair. Why was she coming up with that now?_

_I helped her earlier at the studio._

_''Yeah, sure it isn't . Why else shouldn't you want to go to Miami?'' Lindy exclaimed._

_I didn't really know what to reply to that._

_Lindy chuckled and put her hands on her hips._

_She added and then told me, ''Why don't you just tell the truth to me? I do know that you have something for Delia. I saw your looks as we were outside and saw Dez and Delia talking there. You were totally jealous!''_

_I just wanted to reply something to that as the front door went open._

_''Lindy? Logan? Are you guys already at home?'' Mom cried._

_I sighed relieved and quickly walked to our parents._

_''Yes, we are. It was a longer day at the studio.'' I replied._

_Dad was also there and I was relieved._

_I didn't have to answer to Lindy's answer and I was beyond happy about that._

_Even though she might have been right._

_''Yeah, and they told us that the thing is over.'' Lindy added._

_Mom and dad looked a bit stunned at us._

_''Why is it over?'' She asked confused._

_Lindy sighed and looked down._

_''They quit on us. They accidently booked the next concerts in Miami and not here.'' She replied._

_Mom and dad did look quiet shocked at that._

_''We're sorry for you guys. You seemed pretty excited about it.'' Dad told us._

_I shrugged at that and Lindy gave him a thankful smile._

_''Thanks dad. Well, but it also gave good news. Jasmine's cousin is going to a trip with Jasmine in two days and asked us to come along. I know it's pretty short cut, but could we maybe go? It would be less hurtful with the team Austin and Ally thing then.'' She asked our parents, pleading._

_I looked in disbelief at Lindy. She was really doing it._

_Mom and dad looked at each other and then questioning at me._

_''Do you also want to go there Logan?'' Mom questioned me._

_I looked at Lindy who looked pleading at me._

_Once again: Did I even have a choice._

_''Yeah, the whole group is going and it sounds cool. Better than spending time with the team Austin and Ally for me even.'' I replied after a while._

_Lindy grinned at me and then looked pleading at our parents again._

_Our parents looked at each other and then dad asked, ''Jasmine's cousin is 25 , right?''_

_We both nodded at that. Then they both nodded._

_Lindy grinned even wider and then Nora added, ''Okay, you can go, but you better go to sleep now. You have to pack tomorrow. Don't forget that.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**I know that the parents said yes pretty quick, but this is disney and Nora and Bob said yes to a lot in the episodes that were there so far :D**

**Well, but how will all of this continue in Miami? :)**

**See that in later chapters! :D**

**Did you like that I chose Olivia Holt's song 'Had me Hello'? :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	16. The day of the flight

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 16th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try to keep it up good! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I know that it's not that much, but it is something and I hope you guys like it :D**

******I'm pretty busy at the moment since I still want to post something today and that's why no replies for reviews will come today :/ Sorry , but next time will come replies to the reviews. I promise! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 15_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''Do you also want to go there Logan?'' Mom questioned me._

_I looked at Lindy who looked pleading at me._

_Once again: Did I even have a choice?_

_''Yeah, the whole group is going and it sounds cool. Better than spending time with the team Austin and Ally for me even.'' I replied after a while._

_Lindy grinned at me and then looked pleading at our parents again._

_Our parents looked at each other and then dad asked, ''Jasmine's cousin is 25 , right?''_

_We both nodded at that. Then they both nodded._

_Lindy grinned even wider and then Nora added, ''Okay, you can go, but you better go to sleep now. You have to pack tomorrow. Don't forget that.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

''I can't believe that you really just lied to us!'' Nora exclaimed.

I could understand that she was mad.

Lying to your parents really was everything, but okay.

''Yeah! You should've told us!'' Bob added.

The group looked down at that and went red.

''Well, but you guys wouldn't have allowed us to go!'' Logan now exclaimed.

His parents rolled their eyes.

''Of course we wouldn't! How did you even come up with that idea?!'' Nora now asked in disbelief.

''Well, they didn't get enough yet of us like it seems.'' Dez said and chuckled.

We all shot him a glare at that and he shrugged.

Especially Trish and Logan seemed pretty mad at that comment.

''You guys shouldn't have done that. You're parents are right.'' I now stated.

The others looked shocked at me and I looked confused and offended back.

''What? It's true!'' I said to them.

''Yes, but we didn't expect something like this to come from y-''

''Hey guys! Sorry that I late! Did you know that they only sell mini food at Mini's? That's pretty weird, but I think that I finally got e- Oh, am I interrupting anything?'' Jasmine's cousin Amy asked who had just walked through Sonic Boom.

Lindy chuckled and then said, ''See, we didn't lie about the fact that Jasmine's cousin would go with us.''

Nora rolled her eyes at that and told her, ''Just tell the story on!''

''I can tell the story on!'' Dez exclaimed, ''Well, the day we headed back to Miami...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

_Austin and I were in our room at the day of going back to Miami, packing our things._

_Nope, we hadn't packed yet._

_Of course we would do it last minute. When else should we do it?_

_Besides we had to clear a lot of things up with Jimmy yesterday and barely had any time._

_He was a bit shocked about how the whole situation ended, but we couldn't back out._

_Well, I didn't really mind._

_The guys were pretty cool and-_

_''You guys still haven't packed yet?'' Ally asked in disbelief, coming in to our room._

_Austin and I looked at her and shrugged._

_''What did you expect from the two Ally? That they would've already packed yesterday?'' Trish asked , chuckling._

_Austin and I now looked offended at her at that comment._

_That wasn't really nice from Trish at all._

_''I bet that you didn't even start.'' Austin replied and then crossed his arms._

_I nodded as well and crossed my arms, too._

_''Yeah, or did you?'' I asked her._

_Trish rolled her eyes at that and put her hands on her hips._

_''I didn't even need to start, since I barely unpacked everything. Do you really think that I would make my clothes in closets like that?'' She replied._

_Ally made a face at that and we could see that Trish was telling the truth._

_''You never unpacked?'' Austin asked in disbelief._

_Trish shrugged and nodded at that._

_''Nope, I never unpacked. Well, I actually was hoping to go soon and without 5 additional people.'' She replied._

_Ally and Austin sighed at that and I raised an eyebrow at her._

_''Those guys aren't that bad.'' I stated._

_''I don't really have something against those guys. It's just weird to take them with us to Miami.'' Ally added._

_Austin shrugged at that, but just hesitantly nodded._

_''Well, I don't have anything against any of them except maybe a little bit because of Garrett, but I certainly do know what you mean. It is weird.'' He replied to Ally._

_Ally gave him a weak smile. Those guys were so cute together._

_Trish rolled her eyes and then told us, ''Well, I do have something against them! Especially against this Delia! I would've been happy if they would just stay at home! Only because they can sing that doesn't mean that we have to take them with us!''_

_We all looked at her pretty mad face stunned._

_Why was Trish even in such an outrage, because of those guys?_

_I hated it to see her like that._

_Maybe I could convince her otherwise. I didn't want to see her like that._

_This wouldn't only be a not funny flight for all of us._

_''Well, I don't get what your problem is Trish. Those guys are pretty cool and if you maybe would give them a chance. It won't be that bad and more people means more fun! Especially if Delia brings her goat!'' I said to her._

_As if on command I got a SMS from Delia:_

_Hey Dez! Just wanted to ask when we're meeting up again! I kinda put the paper somewhere else while feeding my goat :D_

_Trish groaned, looking at my phone._

_''Of course you like this! You're going to be with your cute little Delia and be all mushy!'' She exclaimed._

_I looked at her with wide eyes._

_''Firs of all: She's not my Delia and second of all: Why is it even bothering you so much?'' I asked her._

_Why was Trish acting so weird, because of Delia? I really wanted to know._

_''Yeah, Trish. Why are you acting so weird?'' Ally now also questioned her and Austin nodded._

_Trish went red at that._

_''I just don't like her, okay?!'' She exclaimed._

_With that she ran out of the room and Austin, Ally and I looked at each other._

_''I don't believe her. We have to find out what it really is.'' I said._

_That earned rolled eyes from Austin and Ally and I looked confused at them._

_Why did they do that?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Why did they do that? Wow, and I thought that Delia and Logan had no clues.'' Lindy stated.

I chuckled at that and nodded as well as everybody else minus Delia, Logan, and Dez.

''Well, it was better like that. Not that it was anything to worry about of course.'' Trish stated.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Yeah, nothing to worry about.'' I replied. Austin chuckled at that.

''Well, Trish being in love actually is something to worry about maybe.'' He told us.

We all laughed at that except Dez and Trish who went bright red.

''I'm not in love with Freckles!'' Trish cried and we all rolled our eyes.

''Sure you aren't , Trish.'' Ally replied.

Even Dez chuckled at that.

''Well, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.'' Delia added.

We all looked confused at her.

''Who said that they were?'' Dez now threw in, not laughing anymore.

''Now that starts again.'' Jasmine said and I chuckled.

''Now starts what again?'' Lester asked.

''I think that story is probably for later.'' Delia replied and we others nodded.

The adults looked confused at each other.

Then Bob threw in, ''Well, then... Tell the story on.''

We all looked at each other. The looks were especially on the group.

''I can tell the story on!'' Lindy exclaimed. ''Well, at our house at the day of going to Miami...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_I woke up the next morning in a really good mood._

_Today we would really go to Miami._

_It was kinda crazy that team Austin and Ally and Jimmy agreed after all, but yet it was awesome!_

_Miami was like one of the most sunny states in the whole states and Jasmine and I would even have some gigs!_

_And that along with Austin and Ally! How cool was that?_

_Miami and Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!_

_Well, and I also had some other plans while this vacation..._

_I grinned as I thought about what I hear about Garrett's crush..._

_Oh... I had some good ideas there, but I needed some help._

_I grinned and stood up from bed._

_I showered and then changed in to the clothes I had put out yesterday._

_My two suitcases were already downstairs._

_I only had to do my toothbrush and so on in my bag._

_As I was finished with that, I finally went downstairs for breakfast._

_Surprisingly Logan was already sitting there, looking on his phone._

_''Hey Logan. What are you waiting for? A SMS from Delia where she declares her love for you?'' I greeted him , chuckling._

_Logan looked up at me and went bright red._

_Oh my god. This boy was even more obviously than Garrett._

_''What are you talking about?'' Logan asked and I rolled my eyes._

_So in denial that it hurt._

_I grinned and sat down to him on the kitchen table._

_''I'm obviously talking about your totally cute crush on Delia. Are you going to make a move on her in Miami? Are you going to show her that you're better than Dez? You guys would be soooo cute together!'' I exclaimed cheerfully._

_Logan rolled his eyes at that and I looked confused at him._

_''Okay, first of all: I don't have a crush on her and I won't make a move on her. Second of all: I'm already better than this Douche bag or Freckles or whatever Trish calls him. I don't need to prove anything.'' He told me._

_I rolled my eyes at that in response and shook my head._

_''You know that Denial isn't only a river in Egypt?'' I asked him._

_Logan looked confused at me._

_''I didn't even know THAT Denial is a river in Egypt.'' He replied._

_Oh gosh. I couldn't really believe that that boy was my brother._

_''Well, if you don't have a crush on Delia and don't want to make a move on her, you can help me with something else.'' I stated now, grinning._

_Maybe I could get those two together while taking my other plan in to action..._

_''What are you even talking about?'' Logan now asked._

_I grinned wide and then replied, ''Well, Garrett is in love with Jasmine and I wanted to help him to get t-''_

_Logan quickly shook his head and cut me off._

_''Oh, no no no. I know where this is going. You are NOT trying to set those two up!'' He exclaimed._

_I looked confused and mad at that at him._

_''Why not?'' I asked._

_''First of all: You shouldn't know at all and second of all: This is going to go terribly wrong anyway!'' He told me._

_I looked at him in defense._

_''Why should it go terribly wrong? I make great plans!'' I exclaimed mad._

_My plans were always great, right?_

_Well, most of them, but this would so work and I knew it._

_Jasmine and Garrett were meant for each other!_

_''Oh really? What was with the Lindy- Licious or the sky diving thing? I know that I don't have the best plans , but if we have something in common then that.'' Logan replied._

_I glared at him and crossed my arms._

_Logan just rolled his eyes and then told me, ''See you at the door.''_

_Then he walked out._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

''Well, at that point I have to give smartie a thumbs up. You both are really horrible in making plans.'' I stated.

Lindy and Logan both glared at me, but I ignored the look.

''I have to admit that Trish is kinda right there.'' Jasmine added.

Wow, if their best friends agree with me.

''My plans are not as half as bad as Logan's! I never wanted to sell my organs for a monkey!'' Lindy exclaimed mad.

Logan's and Lindy's parents chuckled.

''Well, not that, but there were some other situations were you really did make a good opponent for Logan.'' Bob replied.

Lindy went red at that and we others chuckled.

Logan cried, ''Hah!'' at her.

Wow that boy really didn't get what his dad just said, did he?

''Wow, and I thought that Dez and Austin were making trouble.'' Jimmy now stated.

Our team nodded at that and the group looked offended at us.

''Hey, we're not all that bad.'' Garrett replied.

''Says the one who started a third world war with Austin.'' I replied.

Garrett and Austin both looked down at that.

''I assume the drama between those two is going on?'' Lester asked.

We all nodded.

''Well, tell the story on. What happened next?'' Nora said.

''I can tell the story on!'' Ally threw in. ''Well, as our team arrived at the airport...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_''When did you send the cab to the airport to the guys again?'' Trish asked Jimmy for the hundredth time and we all rolled our eyes._

_Trish really was impatient and that only made the situation worse than it already was._

_''The same time our cab came. They should be here any minute, Trish.'' Jimmy replied, also annoyed._

_He actually talked pretty happy about the two new talents in the cab._

_He seemed to be the only one who didn't mind to take them with us after all._

_''Well, the way of them is 10 minutes more than us or something like this I think. It could take a bit.'' Austin stated._

_I nodded at that, being impressed that Austin knew that._

_Trish groaned at that and sat down on a bench before the airport after throwing her suitcases on the carrying thing that he took for our suitcases._

_''Great. Not only that we have to take them with us in our lives, but they're also here later than us!'' Trish exclaimed mad._

_Did I mention that Trish was pretty much complaining about everything that could happen at the drive here?_

_She was the least fond of the whole situation and I had the feeling that it was not the least, because of Dez._

_I just had to ask her about it. I was totally curious about it._

_I sat down to her on the bench, while Austin , Dez and Jimmy were talking about something else._

_''Trish, can I talk to you about something?'' I asked her._

_Trish looked confused at me , but then grinned._

_''Sure, Ally. You know that you can talk to me about everything!'' She exclaimed._

_I chuckled and then nodded._

_Then I replied, ''Good, because I wanted to ask you, if you're in love with Dez.''_

_Trish looked really shocked at me at that and I asked her once again, ''Are you in love with Dez, Trish?''_

_Trish opened her mouth and closed it again._

_Why did I think to already know the answer for that question?_

_Her look said a lot. It screamed: YES! I am._

_''I am not in love with Freckles. How did you come up with that ridiculous idea?'' Trish suddenly replied confused, but shocked._

_I rolled my eyes at that._

_''Are you sure, because you seem pretty mad about the fact that Dez is getting along pretty well with Delia.'' I said to her._

_Trish shot me a look and I shrugged._

_I was used to that from Trish when she was mad._

_We were best friends since kindergarten and it was nothing new to me at all._

_She needed something else to get me to back off._

_''Well, I'm not. I just think that Delia ist totally annoying. Not even Dez deserves someone like her. She loves goats, is weird, can't get anything straight and-'' ''Is exactly like Dez?'' I finished her sentence._

_Trish shot me another look at that, but shrugged it off._

_''Those guys are totally like one another. Why shouldn't they fit?'' I asked her._

_Yes, I tried to dare Trish to give me that answer._

_''Well, maybe they are too much alike. I just don't like her, okay?!'' Trish told me, mad._

_Wow. She was repeating herself a lot at the moment._

_''You already said that, but I'm pretty sure that you don't like her, because she's hitting on Dez. You like Dez. Just admit it.'' I said to her._

_Trish crossed her arms and shook her head._

_''You are saying totally ridiculous and stupid things.'' She replied._

_I laughed at that and replied, ''Says the one who doesn't want to tell her best friend, what is wrong for her for Dez to be happy.''_

_Trish shot me another look and I chuckled._

_''Hey guys! What are you talking about?'' Austin suddenly asked, walking up._

_Trish gave me a 'Don't you even dare!' look._

_This time I really didn't dare and shrugged._

_''Nothing much. We're just kinda bored waiting.'' I replied._

_Austin looked a bit stunned at me. He looked so cute right now._

_Trish seemed to see my look and snickered a laugh._

_''And I am the one in love?'' She whispered that quiet that only I could hear it._

_I shot her a look and she just laughed even more._

_''What's so funny?'' Austin asked us totally confused._

_Trish and I looked at each other at that._

_What were we supposed to say to that._

_Before we had to say anything, Dez cried, ''Guys! The group is here!''_

_I jumped relieved up and grinned._

_Austin was grinning , too and exclaimed, ''Let's go home!''_

_I nodded and we both walked up to the others._

_Trish mumbled behind us, ''Yeah, home with 5 annoying 14 years old along that won't leave us alone for too long.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Yeah. Let the guys go home along with the group :D**

**What'll all happen in Miami and how did they end up at Sonic Boom at the end like that? :D**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	17. At the airplane 1

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 17th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try to keep it up good! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I know that it's not that much, but it is something and I hope you guys like it :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I put up a poll, because of drabble collections that I might want to do. Please get a look at my profile and vote! :) Every vote would mean a whole lot to me! :)**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for every single review! :D I loved all of them! :D**_

_**Bonjour10: **Well, first we'll see about the airplane scenes :P Yes, they are and I do know about your mixed feelings there to well ;D We'll see about that and thanks for the review! :D_

**_StylishFashionista :_**_ Thank you really much for the great review! :) No, they really aren't and now comes the update! :D_

**_Guest01:_**_ I really loved your review and now comes a part of what you've been asking for! :D_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Woah. Thanks for the awesome review and yes, she is! :D I will! :D _

**_JarrettorForever_**_ : Awwwww, thank you for the great review as always! :D_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 16_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_''And I am the one in love?'' She whispered that quiet that only I could hear it._

_I shot her a look and she just laughed even more._

_''What's so funny?'' Austin asked us totally confused._

_Trish and I looked at each other at that._

_What were we supposed to say to that._

_Before we had to say anything, Dez cried, ''Guys! The group is here!''_

_I jumped relieved up and grinned._

_Austin was grinning , too and exclaimed, ''Let's go home!''_

_I nodded and we both walked up to the others._

_Trish mumbled behind us, ''Yeah, home with 5 annoying 14 years old along that won't leave us alone for too long.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''You do know that that really hurts what you all said?'' Jasmine asked Trish, highly offended.

Trish shrugged at that and rolled her eyes.

''It also wasn't nice that we had to share a few weeks of our life with you guys.'' She replied.

Ouch. That really hurt from Trish.

I knew that she was mad, because of the whole Dez/Delia thing and how the whole thing went out in general, but this really wasn't necessary.

''Don't be so mean Trish. We're all in to this.'' Ally now threw in.

I looked at her with a slight thankful smile.

At least one who wasn't taking us down the whole time.

''You also didn't really want us with you guys on that trip.'' Jasmine now stated.

We others groaned at that.

Just as it was about to become okay again or something like this.

''Who could blame us?'' Trish asked.

Jasmine shot her a look and I sighed, shaking my head.

This really wouldn't be good.

''I thought that only Delia and Trish were mostly fighting.'' Lester now said.

Delia chuckled at that, but Trish shot him a look.

''Oh no. We all fought a lot.'' Logan now threw in.

Trish rolled her eyes at that.

''You don't say, smarties.'' She replied.

''Well, if someone was more obvious than Logan and Delia it was you.'' I told Trish now , defending my twin.

I wasn't fond of my twin, but Trish was definitely annoying me more.

Trish looked mad at me at that and I shrugged.

She deserved it this time. Mom quickly said, ''Someone should tell the story on!''

Everyone looked at the group at that.

''I can do that!'' Garrett threw in. ''As we boarded the plane...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''Seriously? They just gave us one time 3 seats a row and other than that always 2?'' Trish asked, looking at our tickets as we went in the plane._

_Wow. That really was a bit stupid, but we had no other choice._

_Jasmine giggled and took Austin's arm._

_''That's no problem at all! I'm going to sit with Austin!'' She exclaimed._

_Before anyone could even complain she had dragged him away._

_Logan looked at Delia._

_''Want to sit together?'' He asked her._

_I smirked at that. Of course Logan wanted to sit with Delia._

_Well, I actually also wanted to sit with Jasmine, but couldn't._

_Jasmine of course wanted to sit with her Austin Moon that wasn't even hers._

_Delia shrugged at that and replied, ''Sure.''_

_With that the two also walked off._

_I looked at the others and then suddenly got an idea._

_''Hey Ally. Wanna sit together?'' I asked her._

_I wanted to know some things and asking Ally probably was the safest from all._

_Ally looked a bit confused at me, but then shrugged._

_Lindy raised an eyebrow at me as Ally replied, ''Sure. Let's go.''_

_Ally and I also sat down at two of the seats that Jimmy booked for us._

_It wasn't first class like I expected sadly._

_We were flying with 'stars' and got no first class?_

_As soon as we sat down we both at first went in to an awkward silence._

_Why did I want to sit besides Ally again? I kinda regretted that decision right now._

_''So... Cool that you guys come with us to Miami now.'' Ally stated after five minutes of deathly silence._

_I nodded while the plane started._

_''Yeah... I have to say that it wasn't my idea, but Miami sure is great.'' I replied._

_Ally chuckled at that and nodded._

_''Yes, it is. We always have sunny weather over there and there are great things to see.'' She said to me._

_I nodded at that, not really knowing what to say._

_She was pretty cool._

_Probably the nicest out of the group and she had something going on with Austin? Almost unbelievable._

_I really couldn't stand that guy and not only, because Jasmine liked him._

_''Jasmine really seems to like Austin.'' Ally suddenly said._

_I looked at her a bit stunned._

_The huge jealousy when I thought about Jasmine and Austin got even bigger._

_''Yeah. I mean, are you not mad about this? Since Austin and you are, I don't know. What are you guys?'' I asked her._

_Ally looked a bit stunned at me and then went pretty red._

_''Austin and me? Oh no. We're just friends. I mean we were together once and actually said that we'll try it again some time, but that time kinda never came to be honest.'' She quickly rambled down._

_I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she quickly looked down._

_''You do still like him?'' I asked her._

_It was hard to believe that someone like her fell for Austin, but if she really liked him._

_Ally didn't reply to that, but I took that as a yes._

_Shocking, but they kinda looked like that after._

_As she looked up she suddenly gave me a knowing grin._

_I looked confused back at that._

_''Well, what is with Jasmine and you?'' She suddenly asked me._

_My eyes went wide at that._

_''You guys have something for each other?'' She added._

_I quickly shook my head at that._

_How did she find out? Did Austin tell her about our argument?_

_Well, but I did tell him that it wasn't about Jasmine._

_Did he not believe me?_

_Well, he probably didn't want to believe that I just hated his music after all._

_I shook my head again and quickly replied, ''Jasmine and I are just friends. Besides, she has a huge crush on Austin.''_

_Ally flinched a bit at that and made a face._

_''Yeah, I noticed. Normally, Austin and I always sit together.'' She stated._

_I looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_She seemed to be as mad about the whole situation as me..._

_Maybe... I looked to Jasmine and Austin who sat a row before us across of us._

_Would that idea that I had work?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

''What was your plan, Garrett?'' I asked him confused.

The others all rolled their eyes at me and I looked confused at them.

''Seriously? Were you that love struck that you didn't notice it?'' Trish questioned me.

She looked in disbelief at me and Delia chuckled.

''So love struck, because of you?'' She asked Trish.

Trish glared at her and I looked even more confused.

Those guys really made me... confused.

''Wow. I'm sometimes surprised how little Dez gets.'' Jasmine's cousin suddenly threw in who hadn't said anything the whole time.

I looked a bit offended at her and the others chuckled.

Austin nodded and replied, ''Yes, he does , but he's still awesome.''

I smiled at my best friend and he grinned back.

''I also want to know what exactly Garrett's plan was.'' Lester now threw in and shot Garrett a look.

Ally looked a bit worried at her dad and Garrett didn't reply anything.

''Well, that is a later part of the story.'' Logan now said. ''And it's a really long story.''

We others all nodded at that.

But the Watson's mom shrugged.

''We have the time.'' She replied. ''Tell the story on.''

Everybody looked at our team now.

''I can tell the story on.'' Trish told us after a while groaning.

I looked at her and she looked glaring back.

Then Trish continued, ''Well, since everybody else already sat somewhere else, Freckles, Lindy and I sat in the row with the three free seats...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_Lindy raised an eyebrow at Garrett as Ally replied, ''Sure. Let's go.''_

_WHAT? She would really sit with that guy and leave me alone with Freckles and Miss Overexcited?!_

_That was so not fair._

_The two walked away and I looked at Lindy and Freckles._

_He grinned and then exclaimed, ''Let's sit down! I'll get the seat at the window!''_

_I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head._

_I quickly walked to the row and sat down on the window seat._

_''No. I'm going to sit here.'' I said to him._

_Dez pouted, but sat down besides me._

_I smirked satisfied and Lindy looked confused at us two._

_I shot her a look and she didn't say anything._

_Dez looked at her and asked, ''Could you give me my backpack with my laptop inside?''_

_I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms with a mad look._

_That guy was annoying me._

_Well, more with the fact that he did so much with Delia._

_Not that I was jealous or anything, but those guys just weren't meant for each other._

_They were both so weird and confusing at the same time._

_Ally was seriously thinking that I liked Dez..._

_This was totally ridiculous._

_Me? Liking Freckles like that? I barely even liked him at all._

_Like I told you. Totally ridiculous._

_''Thank you, Lindy.'' Dez suddenly added as Lindy gave him his bag._

_I crossed my arms and looked out of the window._

_I didn't want to think about Dez and Delia again, but couldn't help it._

_''What is wrong with you Trish? You look upset or mad.'' Dez asked me._

_Lindy now also looked confused at me._

_''You seem pretty upset since we got allowed to go with you guys to Miami.'' She added._

_Dez raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head._

_I wouldn't want to say that just now. A fight in the airplane wasn't a good idea._

_''I'm perfectly fine with it. It was just shocking.'' I replied._

_Normally I would snap the truth in her face, but Ally would kill me._

_Well, probably not Ally, but Jimmy and I really didn't need that._

_Ally couldn't kill me and she knew that herself._

_Even though she also wasn't that happy about the fact that those guys were flying with us to Miami._

_None of us 4 were really happy at all._

_Lindy still looked worried and I just sighed._

_Dez then suddenly whispered to me, ''Come on, Trish. Tell me what's wrong.''_

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_''Forget it.'' I replied._

_Dez looked offended at me and I just crossed my arms._

_''Why should I forget it? We're friends and I want to know what's wrong.'' Dez stated._

_Gosh. Didn't get that guy anything at all?_

_''Well, I'd also like to know what's wrong.'' Lindy suddenly threw in._

_I shot her a look and she immediately went quiet._

_''That's none of any of your business.'' I told both Dez and Lindy._

_I didn't want to talk to any of the both._

_I had to think about Dez and his soon to be girlfriend._

_Well, at least it seemed like it would lead to that and I didn't get why it was bothering me so much._

_Dez crossed his arms and shook his head._

_''That really is not nice from you, Trish.'' He said to me._

_I rolled my eyes at that and didn't reply._

_He should just finally leave me alone._

_''If it's not fair, why don't you ask Logan, if he wants to trade places with you that you can continue flirting with Delia?'' I replied._

_Dez looked confused at me and Lindy sighed at that._

_I looked confused and mad at her._

_''Why should I flirt with Delia?'' Dez asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at that._

_''As if that wouldn't be obvious.'' I said to him._

_Dez looked even more confused at me. I groaned again._

_''What is so obvious?'' Dez asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at that again and I groaned at that again._

_''You are really ridiculous Freckles. You don't get anything at all!'' I exclaimed at him._

_Dez shrugged at that._

_''I'm funny and I know it.'' He said to me._

_I sniffled a laugh at that._

_''Just stop it and leave me alone. I want to sleep now until this flight is finally over and I'm home.'' I told him and then leaned agains thte window._

_I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to really fall asleep and finally forgot the pictures of Delia and Dez out of my head._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Seriously? You didn't know why you couldn't get those pictures out of your head?'' Jasmine asked Trish chuckling.

The others chuckled, too except me.

She wasn't the only one who had those stupid pictures in her head the whole time.

''No, I didn't.'' Trish simply stated.

Okay at that I also had to roll my eyes.

Everybody could see what she felt for Dez. I think that even Dez figured it out.

He looked at Trish and then at Delia. Then back to Trish and grinned.

''You so have a crush on me!'' He exclaimed happy.

Okay, that was shocking.

I knew that I said that I thought that he figured out, but it was still shocking.

Trish went bright red and quickly shook her head.

''I wouldn't say anything from being not, Trish. That makes the situation only worse.'' Jimmy suggested to her as she opened her mouth to say something.

Good said Jimmy. That would've been annoying.

Trish closed it again and looked mad at Jimmy.

I chuckled at that and then she shot me a look.

''Wow. How could someone be in such denial?'' Lindy asked , shaking her head.

This time the look went to Lindy, but she shrugged it off.

''That doesn't seem to be hard.'' Delia replied.

We others snickered at that and Trish groaned.

''How's the story going on?'' Mom asked after the laughter died down.

''I can continue the story.'' Delia replied. ''Well, after Logan and I had sat down and the plane had started...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_Logan and I were sitting in our row in silence._

_I could feel how Logan here and then taking a glance at me._

_It was pretty creepy and I honestly really had no idea why he was doing that._

_Did I look that bad today or why was he looking like that?_

_He was acting pretty odd the past days anyway._

_Something was off with him and I really wanted to know what. It was freaking me out._

_''Are you okay?'' I asked Logan suddenly._

_Logan looked confused and a bit shocked at me._

_He didn't seem to get at first what I meant._

_''Y- Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Why are you asking?'' Logan replied a bit stunned._

_I rolled my eyes at that. That was so typical Logan once again._

_He didn't even get what I was talking about even though he was the one acting weird this time._

_''Not to be mean, but you're kinda acting odd the past days.'' I stated._

_Okay, being me , I didn't really care, if it would have sounded mean after all._

_Logan crossed his arms and then replied, ''Well, it did sound rude.''_

_I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head._

_''Why should it been? I only asked you a simple question and I'd like to have an answer to that question. Why were you acting so weird the past days?'' I asked him._

_He should just finally answer me._

_We were best friends and I deserved to know._

_Even Dez told me more than he did._

_Logan shook his head at that and then said to me, ''It's nothing. I just had some bad days.''_

_I didn't believe him that one bit._

_If Logan had some bad days, he would act different._

_''Well, I don't believe you that, because you act different if you just have a bad day.'' I replied._

_Logan shot me a look and I shrugged._

_I finally wanted an answer and he knew that._

_He would hopefully give me one._

_At first he didn't say anything and I looked at him, waiting._

_He probably waited for me to let the whole thing fall, but I wouldn't._

_I wanted to know what was wrong with Logan._

_I did really care about him and he should know that._

_I wouldn't let it fall like that._

_''I don't want to talk about it.'' Logan now brought out after a while._

_I rolled my eyes at that, but then sighed at him._

_''Why not? What are you afraid of?'' I asked._

_Why was it sometimes so hard to talk to Logan?_

_He was a great guy and I really liked talking to him, if he didn't try to copy anything, but this was kinda annoying right now._

_Logan sighed and didn't reply anything._

_He just looked out of the window._

_''Logan. This is not going anywhere!'' I said to him a bit annoyed._

_I really didn't get that guy right now._

_''Well, maybe I don't want it to go anywhere. I don't want to talk about it!'' Logan exclaimed._

_I shot him a look and he shot me one back._

_''I can play that game the whole flight over.'' I told him._

_Logan shrugged and put his Ipod out._

_''Well, then you have to play it alone.'' He replied. I looked at him in disbelief._

_He wasn't going to do that. Why did he even want me to sit besides him?_

_I suddenly got an idea._

_''Okay, if you don't want to talk to me. I guess that I just ask Lindy if we trade places that I can sit besides Dez. He definitely is better company.'' I said to him._

_Logan just wanted to put the other headphone in his ear and stopped._

_I smirked at him and knew that I won._

_He would not put those things in his ear and would hopefully finally talk to me._

_At least I hoped so after all._

_''Okay, what do you want?'' He asked me._

_I rolled my eyes at that._

_''I already told you. I want to know why you're acting so weird and don't you even dare to tell me that it's nothing.'' I answered him._

_He looked at me and I looked serious back._

_He had to answer me or I would go and that willingly._

_Dez was more fun than him, if he was acting like that._

_Even though I didn't get why he didn't like Dez._

_Well, or at least it seemed like he didn't like him._

_''Okay... It is about a girl.'' Logan replied._

_I looked a bit shocked at him._

_''She likes another boy and it kinda annoys me, because I really like her.'' He added._

_Wow. I did not expect that._

_I wasn't good in love things, but I could see that Logan was serious and I mean really, really , really serious._

_I never saw him like that._

_''Did you try to talk to the girl about it?'' I asked him._

_Logan shook his head._

_''Well, she's the whole time all over the boy and didn't even seem to notice me.'' He replied with bitterness in his voice._

_I raised an eyebrow at him._

_He looked at me and his dreamy blue eyes were full of worry._

_''Well, I don't know much about love, but … Maybe you should tell her...'' I suggested unsure._

_Logan wanted to reply something, but our faces came closer and closer._

_What was happening right now?_

_''I don't know, if she'll feel the same. She seems very close to that guy.'' Logan replied sighing._

_I didn't know why, but I had the urge to take his hand and that was what I did._

_Logan looked back up to me and I sighed._

_His eyes were so... Concentrate, Delia._

_''Logan, I-'' I started as I noticed that Logan leaned in closer and closer._

_Oh my god. What was happening?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Yes. What is happening? Will Logan and Delia kiss?**

**Haha I know the cliffy is mean, but I just had to :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Please let's try to reach thes 123- 128 reviews with this chapter :)**

**If we do the next chapter will be up on saturday! :D**

**Gabrie**


	18. At the airplane 2

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 18th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D**

**It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D**

**I really try to keep it up good! :D**

**Sometimes it's a bit hard, since crossovers are pretty difficult, but I know thanks to you guys that it's worth it :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I know that it's not that much, but it is something and I hope you guys like it :D**

**Now the mistery about the not- kiss or kiss will be revieled :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I posted a HUGE Austin&Ally project called '1 Year, 26 Countries and One Big Chance' and I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review :)**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 7 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**_

_**StylishFashionista :** Haha you'll see now, if you'll get that friggin kiss! :D Thank you really much for the great review and you'll see that later! :)_

**_Bonjour10_**_ : Nice lyrics and you'll see now what else will happen ;D Well, we'll see about that and thank you really much for the review! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams_**_ : Thanks for the great review, girl! :)_

**_SassyRaptor :_**_ Awwwww, I'm glad that you think so :D Haha I do get you on that one xD Haha we'll see about that now and thanks fort the review! :)_

**_Guest01:_**_ You'll see it now, if they did! :D I loved your review and now comes more! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Haha can't say that I'm sorry for managing that :D Haha you'll see that now and thanks for the review! :) I loved it! :D_

**_Guest: _**_And I loooooooved your review! :D__  
_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ Don't worry about the review with the chapter switching :D Haha you'll see now if they kissed or not and thanks! I loved your review, girl! :)_

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 17_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''Well, I don't know much about love, but … Maybe you should tell her...'' I suggested unsure._

_Logan wanted to reply something, but our faces came closer and closer._

_What was happening right now?_

_''I don't know, if she'll feel the same. She seems very close to that guy.'' Logan replied sighing._

_I didn't know why, but I had the urge to take his hand and that was what I did._

_Logan looked back up to me and I sighed._

_His eyes were so... Concentrate, Delia._

_''Logan, I-'' I started as I noticed that Logan leaned in closer and closer._

_Oh my god. What was happening?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

''Oh gosh. You guys seriously have some problems.'' Trish stated and shook her head.

I looked at her and laughed at that.

''Trish, seriously. You're my best friend, but you weren't one bit better.'' I said to her.

Trish glared at me at that.

''Saying that I'm your best friend didn't make this any better.'' She told me.

I looked a bit guilty at her and looked down.

''She is right. You guys were all acting pretty ridiculous.'' Lindy added and crossed her arms.

''You're only saying that, because you didn't have anyone to crush on or to kiss.'' Logan stated.

Lindy looked in disbelief at her brother and we others chuckled.

''Well, maybe that comes later in the story.'' Amy, Jasmine's cousin added.

Lindy went bright red at that and we others all laughed.

''Who knows, who knows.'' Jasmine said.

Lindy glared at both of them and we chuckled again.

''You guys kinda all were love struck or am I wrong?'' Dad now asked.

At that most of us went red.

''Well, at the end the most obvious were still Austin and Ally.'' Trish replied.

I looked at her and then cried, ''That is so not true!''

Okay, maybe it was after all, but Trish was also pretty obvious.

''I think that Trish was the most obvious.'' Delia now stated.

Trish glared at her and we others all sighed.

''Could someone please just tell the story?'' Nora now asked.

Everybody looked at our team.

''I can do that!'' Austin then finally replied. ''Well, as I sat with Jasmine at the plane...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_After Jasmine more or less had dragged me to two of our seats we both sat down and didn't say anything._

_I felt Jasmine's look on me and it was really creepy._

_I actually didn't have anything against that girl, but I did have huge feelings for Ally and this was seriously just weird and nothing else._

_Why was she even crushing so much on me?_

_I was used to some girls, having tiny celebrity crushes on me, but this was slowly getting really creepy._

_''Well, now we're sitting here alone on the plane...'' Jasmine stated._

_I chuckled at that and shook my head._

_''Actually, there are hundred of other people, too.'' I joked._

_Did I say too much when I said creepy?_

_Jasmine giggled at that and I sighed I hated it to let people down, but Jasmine really was annoying me and this was too much._

_''Yeah, but the others are not here and we're mostly spending all the time with them and I also wanted to get to know Austin Moon a bit.'' Jasmine replied._

_I groaned inside at that. I really just had to come clear._

_Well, not that clear hat I would tell her that I have a crush on Ally, but you got the point._

_I had to tell her that that could never work._

_I had the feeling that she was seriously making herself hope and this was not good. Totally not good._

_''Uhm- Jasmine?'' I asked hesitantly._

_Jasmine grinned wide at me and replied, ''Yes?''_

_I swallowed hard and braced myself for what I was going to say._

_''I have to talk to you.'' I added._

_Jasmine looked confused at me, but then suddenly her face lit up._

_''And it has nothing to do with a date!'' I quickly added as well._

_Her face went down again._

_''Well, and what is it then?'' She asked me._

_Seriously? She was so sad that I didn't want to go on a date with her?_

_What was she expecting from me?_

_''Well, it still is kinda about what you think about me.'' I replied, slowly._

_How could I explain that without sounding weird?_

_This was seriously hard for me and I didn't know how to handle it._

_''I like you Austin. I don't have anything against you and you know that.'' Jasmine stated._

_I sighed and almost rolled my eyes at that._

_Yeah, I noticed that too well. Wasn't hard after all._

_''I know that and that is the point, Jasmine. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I noticed like pretty much everyone else that you have a celebrity crush on me and-'' I started, but Jasmine cut me off giggling._

_Wow. What was wrong with that girl? I was asking myself._

_''Well, we know each other meanwhile. Shouldn't be a celebrity crush anymore since we're also going to work together soon, huh?'' Jasmine asked me and gave me a flirty smile, linking our arms._

_I backed away as good as I could from her._

_Jasmine looked at me disappointed and sighed._

_''That's exactly the point. You're a nice girl, but I don't want anything from you.'' I just blurted out._

_Jasmine looked shocked and hurt at me and I immediately felt bad._

_''I kinda have a crush on another girl and I don't like you like that. Besides, there are plenty of other boys who probably would love to go out with you.'' I quickly added._

_Well, but that didn't seem to make anything better anymore._

_Jasmine looked hurt and mad at me and I felt bad. I really didn't want to hurt her._

_I just wanted to point out the fact that we weren't the perfect match and she should maybe try it with …_

_I don't know. Garrett._

_Yes, I still thought that that guy wanted something from her, if you're asking._

_''Oh, I understood pretty well. I hope you have a good time with that girl.'' Jasmine snapped and then turned around to not face me anymore._

_Was she kidding me right now?_

_Because of that she was mad?_

_Gosh. I would never understood girls at all._

_How could I with an attitude from them like that?_

_What was I supposed to do for them in their opinion ?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Wow, Jasmine. You really brought it a bit over the edge or better said a big bit.'' Amy told me.

I crossed my arms and pouted at that.

A girl also could dream, couldn't she?

Austin nodded eagerly at that and added, ''I was so confused about this!''

I shot him a look and he just looked confused back.

Why didn't this guy get me at all? That really was ridiculous!

''You really shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. I meant seriously, I only heard the story and can see that Austin and Ally are made for each other. '' Nora now stated.

The said two persons blushed at that and I sighed.

''I've learned my lesson. You don't have to go any further in to this.'' I told them.

Everybody shrugged at that and I looked down at my hands.

''Well, and while crushing on Austin she didn't see who actually was the right one for her.'' Delia added.

I glared at her and went red while the others chuckled.

All except Garrett who looked at me with a stern look.

I really was kinda blind maybe, but... Come on! It was Austin Moon!

''Well, you guys all had something on the eyes like it seemed.'' Jimmy now stated.

We all looked at him in disbelief and cried, ''Hey!''

He chuckled and shook his head at that.

''Where he is right there he is right.'' Amy added.

I glared at my cousin as Bob quickly threw in, ''Who's going to tell the story on?''

We all looked at Logan and he groaned.

''Fine. I tell on.'' He replied. ''Well, as I leaned in...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''Logan, I-'' Delia started, but I already started leaning in closer._

_She told me to tell the girl I like the truth and that was what I was doing right now._

_I would tell Delia how I felt._

_I knew that it was totally stupid to do it like that, but I really wanted to kiss Delia._

_Okay, you caught me._

_I did really have a huge crush on her and I couldn't stand seeing her with Dez._

_I wanted to somehow change that, but had no idea how to be honest._

_Well, my idea now was to kiss her and Delia seemed really shocked about that._

_Our lips were only inches away from each other as-_

_''Delia could you please switch seats with me?! I really don't want to sit besides Dez and Trish anymore.'' Lindy asked Delia pleading._

_Delia and I had quickly broke apart before Lindy could see anything._

_Delia looked a bit confused at Lindy, but then shrugged._

_''Sure. I see you later Logan.'' She stated._

_She suddenly seemed completely normal again and as she walked away I looked totally confused after her._

_Then I glared at Lindy who had just sat down to me._

_Why did she do that to me?_

_I could've at least had the chance to kiss Delia and she had to send her away to Dez and Trish!_

_''Okay, why are you looking like this?'' Lindy now asked me._

_I looked at her in disbelief._

_Wasn't she the one who just asked me this morning how I would try to get Delia?_

_''You do know that it had a reason why I wanted to sit besides Delia?'' I added a bit mad._

_Lindy looked a bit stern at me and shook her head._

_Was she kidding me right now?_

_''No. I honestly have no idea. Tell me about it.'' Lindy replied._

_She really had to be kidding._

_''If I'm not wrong you were the one this morning who told me to make a move on Delia!'' I exclaimed, mad at Lindy._

_Lindy looked confused and shocked at me, but then she seemed to understand._

_She breathed an 'Oh' out, but then grinned wide at me._

_''You tried to make a move on her? Oh my god I so kne-'' She started to squeal , but I quickly put her hand over my mouth._

_''Don't you even dare to shout that out loud.'' I told her mad._

_Why did I even tell her that right now?_

_Lindy nodded and I put my hand away._

_She was still grinning like a fool and I groaned._

_''I knew that you liked her! It of course was only a matter of time until you would try to make a move on her!'' She whisper- yelled at me._

_I rolled my eyes at her, but went a bit red._

_Okay, maybe Lindy was right in that point, but that was the only time!_

_''Well, what did you do? Did you tell her how you feel? Did you gave her hints? Did you guys kiss? What did happen?'' Lindy asked totally excited._

_Was she the one who was hitting on someone or me? I wasn't as excited at her._

_But that was probably also, because she totally ruined the moment._

_''Your twin here is still waiting for an answer.'' Lindy added, impatient._

_I rolled my eyes at her and replied, ''Well, we would've kissed if someone wouldn't have sent Delia to the one boy she likes.''_

_Lindy's eyes went wide at that and I grinned satisfied._

_She had all rights to feel really, really guilty about this._

_I had my chance and she ruined it._

_''Oh Logan! I am so sorry about this!'' Lindy stated honest._

_I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at her._

_''You really have a terrible timing.'' I told her._

_Lindy now looked at me in disbelief._

_I knew that this made her feel angry and sad at the same time and I was kinda mad right now, so I wanted that._

_''I know that this wasn't my best action, but would you forgive me if I'll help you with Delia?'' She asked me._

_I looked at her in disbelief, but then slowly started to think about the idea._

_The idea didn't seem that good, did it?_

_Well, but alone I couldn't do anything even though I probably screwed it up anyway._

_What did Delia think about the almost kiss?_

_Lindy was still waiting for my answer and I sighed, still with crossed arms._

_''We'll see about that.'' I simply replied._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

''You're not the only one who would've wished that Lindy wouldn't have switched places with Delia.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

I glared at the girl with the glasses who just shrugged at that and chuckled.

''Of course you didn't like it, since you wanted to sit with Dez.'' She told me.

The others chuckled at that and I glared at every single one of them.

''No, I just didn't want to have you besides me.'' I replied. BURNED!

''Well, actually I sat between you guys.'' Dez stated.

Seriously? Did he has to say that now?

I groaned and Jasmine chuckled.

''Why don't you just admit that you wanted to have Dez all for your own?'' She asked me.

I shot her a look and bit my lip. I wouldn't admit anything at all.

Especially not when it was about Freckles and being in love with that boy.

She didn't say that? Oh well.

But she thought it for sure. I just knew that and nobody else could complain.

''All I admit is that I can't stand Delia.'' I told the others.

Delia chuckled and rolled her eyes at that.

''Don't worry. Those feelings are at least mutual.'' She replied.

Of course they were and you would see in further chapters why for sure.

''You don't have to fight about the Love- whisperer, girls. There is enough for me from all.'' Dez stated.

Gosh. If anyone else would've said that that would've sounded so wrong.

It still sounded wrong, but it was Dez.

''How about the ''love-whisperer just tells the story on?'' Jimmy suggested.

Dez shrugged and then nodded and replied, ''Okay, well as we all went out of the plane and got our suitcases and things...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

_''Well, this is the airport in Miami.'' Ally stated to the others as if she was some guide._

_I was just tired and sad about Trish._

_She really was acting weird what hurt me and even though I spent mostly the rest of the flight with Delia I couldn't ignore her looks and how her mood was._

_This made me so sad and I didn't know what to do about all of this._

_''Yeah, and we're all pretty tired so it is better if I bring you guys to your hotel.'' Jimmy added._

_Trish sighed in relieve at that and we all looked weird at her._

_''What? I'm tired.'' She stated._

_Ally rolled her eyes, but yawned as well more or less in response._

_Some of the group also yawned._

_''I think it really is better if we go separate ways for today. We can talk about what'll all happen tomorrow.'' Austin told us._

_We all nodded, even Jasmine and Lindy._

_''Okay, you guys come with me. Austin, Ally, Trish , Dez. A cab should be waiting in front of the airport for you guys. I see you tomorrow.'' Jimmy said to us._

_We nodded, I gave Delia one last wide grin and with that the group walked away along with Jimmy and Jasmine's cousin._

_Trish groaned and mumbled something about ''Love sick.''_

_I looked confused at her and she just glared back._

_Suddenly Ally's stomach growled._

_Austin chuckled at that and then asked, ''How about we order pizza to Sonic Boom at first before going separate ways? Then we can also say hey to Ally's dad and not go to bed with an empty stomach.''_

_I nodded at that eagerly._

_''Yay! Pizza and Ally's dad!'' I exclaimed._

_Trish looked weird at me, but Ally chuckled and nodded._

_''Sounds good to me too. Let's go to Sonic Boom first and get some pizza as well.'' She added._

_Trish nodded as well at that and we made our way to Sonic Boom with that._

_On the way there Trish didn't talk one single word to me._

_I knew that she was kinda mad, but I really hated it and tried to talk to her._

_''Hey Trish.'' I stated, but no answer came._

_We were sitting in the back seats of the car with Ally at the left, me in the middle and Trish at the right._

_Trish didn't reply and Ally looked a bit weird at us._

_''Trish.'' I said again and nudged her._

_Trish shot me a look and then looked away again._

_I sighed and Austin looked confused behind to us._

_I crossed my arms as good as I could. Two minutes later I tried it again._

_''Trish?'' I asked ._

_No answer came. Seriously? Why did I deserve something like this?!_

_I just wanted to open my mouth again as Austin exclaimed, ''Ally's dad said that the pizza guy was already there. When we are back at Sonic Boom in 10 minutes we can enjoy some yummy peperoni and meat lover's pizza!''_

_Trish sighed relieved._

_''Finally! I'm starving!'' She told us._

_I looked at her in disbelief._

_''Seriously? You're answering him, but not me?'' I asked her mad._

_That was just totally not fair!_

_''Why are you not talking to me, but to Austin?!'' I asked her disappointed._

_This was really not fair! I didn't even know what I did to her and she ignored me._

_Trish rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Because you're not worth it to talk to.''_

_I looked at her hurt and then looked away._

_Ally and Austin sighed as the cab driver asked them, ''Are they always like that?''_

_We looked in disbelief at him as Ally sighed._

_''Sometimes even worse.'' She replied and Austin nodded._

_''HEY!'' Trish and I cried at the same time and then shot each other a look._

_''Could you guys just for once stop fighting? Dez doesn't even seem to know the reason why you are fighting!'' Austin exclaimed totally confused._

_I nodded at that and Trish rolled her eyes._

_''Well, that is because Freckles is too stupid to get anything.'' She replied. ''And no, I can't stop fighting with that idiot.''_

_I looked even more hurt at her and Austin and Ally groaned again._

_Even the cab driver groaned now._

_''Well, now I'm mad at you.'' I stated and crossed my arms._

_Trish rolled her eyes and Austin sighed again._

_''Are those guys married or something like this? They're acting like an old married couple.'' The cab driver stated._

_Trish and I looked at him in disbelief._

_''We are not an old married couple!'' Trish cried._

_The cab driver shrugged at that._

_''Well, but you are definitely acting like one. Did you guys ever think about coming together?'' He asked._

_Trish and I looked at each other and then cried, ''EWWWW!''_

_Austin and Ally laughed at that and shook their head._

_''Those two and coming together?'' Ally asked. ''Never.''_

_I felt a sting in my stomach at that comment, but ignored it._

_''You heard my best friend, cabbie and now just stop talking and keep driving.'' Trish stated._

_I looked a bit weird at her and Austin looked over his shoulder to me._

_I shrugged and sighed inside._

_''Well, I'll stop driving now, because you guys are here.'' The cab driver now replied and I only realized now that we already arrived at Sonic Boom._

_Finally we were back at home._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Well, and Trish and Dez are once again acting like an old married couple :D**

**Hope you guys liked the scene and the rest of the chapter and leave a review as well! :)**

**Please let's try to reach the 132- 137 reviews with this chapter :)**

**If we do the next chapter will be up on wednesday or thursday! :D**

**Gabrie**


End file.
